PANDORA
by FinaAlifia
Summary: Enam lelaki yang mencari celah menuju pembalasan dendam mereka. Pairing : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan. HunHan, KrAy, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin
1. PROLOG

**PANDORA ( PROLOG )**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : berhubung masih Prolog, jadi belum M ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Hope you like this FanFiction. Ini udah di post di beberapa page di facebook, jadi mungkin udah ada yang baca juga. Authornya sama kok ;) So, RCL ya bagi yang baca, muah :*

PROLOG …

Jeritan siksa, bau anyir darah, adalah pemandangan mengerikan bagi kebanyakan manusia. Tapi, tidak untukku. Bagiku semua itu adalah hal yang kepuasan yang nikmat. Aku suka ketika orang mengemis padaku, memohon ampunku, dan berteriak kesakitan karenaku. Kejam ? haha ! bagiku itu semua adalah hal yang nikmat. Apa itu salah ? tidak ! salahkan kalian para manusia yang sombong dan angkuh. Memakai uang untuk berfoya-foya dan menindas yang lebih lemah. Cih ! aku sangat benci manusia.

Oh Sehun, setidaknya nama itulah yang diberikan oleh Kris padaku. Kris adalah orang yang membebaskanku dari seorang manusia hina yang memperlakukanku sebagai budaknya, memaksaku melakukan apapun yang mereka suruh, memaksaku memberikan kepuasan pada orang-orang biadab. Itulah yang membuatku membenci manusia, semua manusia sama, berhati busuk, berwatak angkuh. Beruntung, aku bukanlah manusia, aku menyadari hal ini ketika aku berumur 14 tahun, dan saat itu juga Kris membawaku bersamanya. Mengajakku untuk mencari PANDORA. Kotak yang berisi ratu iblis, yang bisa membantu kami balas dendam pada manusia.

Aku dan Kris tidak sendiri. Kami menemukan 4 anak yang ternyata sama dengan kami. Mereka adalah Kai,Chanyeol,Chen, dan Tao. Para manusia menyebut kami The Wizards. Sekelompok penyihir yang akan menghancurkan setiap kota yang mereka datangi. Kami bukanlah penyihir, kami adalah 'bender'. Pengendali, itulah kami. Setiap dari kami bisa mengendalikan 1 atau 2 atau bahkan lebih yang ada di dunia ini.

Kris, dia adalah yang terkuat di antara kami. Dia adalah pengendali cuaca, besi, pasir, dan juga tanah. Dia bisa menguburkan satu kota hanya dengan membalikkan telapak tangannya. Impressive.

Kai, dia yang paling bengis diantara lainnya. Dia bisa berlari dengan cepat seperti sonic, dan berteleportasi. Membawa musuhnya jauh ke atas langit dan melempar musuhnya dengan sangat keras ke tanah dengan sekali lempar. Tapi, dia hanya bisa mengendalikan alam, pohon, semak belukar, dan rerumputan.

Chanyeol, sepertinya dia yang paling tampan di antara kami. Tapi, jangan tertipu dengan wajah innocentnya. Dengan hanya bertatapan mata, ia bisa meledakkan otakmu dan juga matamu. Dia mempunyai pengendalian 'ledakan' entahlah, aku tidak tau bagaimana menyebutnya.

Chen, penggemar yang juga digemari kalajengking yang menyukai petir. Jika kau pernah mengetahui cerita Scorpion King, dia adalah bentuk asli dari Raja itu. Bawalah pasukan sebanyak-banyaknya, 1000 ? 2000 ? semua akan melebur habis karena petir Chen.

Tao, dia yang paling seenaknya di antara kami. Menghentikan waktu kapanpun dia mau, dan membawa kabur apapun yang diinginkannya. Termasuk, jika libidonya sedang tinggi, ia tidak akan segan-segan memperkosa siapapun di depannya Namja ataupun Yeoja.

The Last One, aku, Oh Sehun. Tidak ada yang special padaku, hanya seorang namja yang buta perasaan, dan sangat menyukai darah. Sebutlah aku Vampir karena aku memang 'sangat' menyukai darah, bahkan tak jarang aku meminumnya. Aku hanya seorang namja berumur 20 tahun yang bisa mengendalikan api, angin, air, awan dan –yang paling kusukai- darah. Aku bisa merasakan jantung orang yang berdetak dan menghancurkannya dalam sekali kepalan. Salah satu yang aku sukai dari kekuatan blood bendingku adalah saat orang memintaku menghentikan aksiku saat memijat jantung mereka, terdengar sangat menyenangkan …

Hari ini kami berhasil menguasai satu lagi wilayah manusia. Kota besar ini adalah kota yang penuh kenangan buruk bagiku ketika aku diperbudak oleh salah satu laki-laki tua. Membuatku menjadi pemuas nafsunya, menjadikanku budaknya. Namun sekarang, seluruh kota tunduk padaku dan teman-temanku. Jika mereka istirahat, satu detik saja maka akan kita buat mereka merasakan akbatnya.

NEXT or … ?

Gimana ? ada yang minat kah sama FF GJ ini ? ditunggu commentnya ya readers ^^ .walaupun Jelek tetep comment ya, soalnya itu juga buat kritik author juga ^^

Kamsahamnida ^^


	2. That Screaming Girl

**PANDORA ( That screaming girl )**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : belum M ^^

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Ini setting waktunya abad pertengahan ya, jadi kostumnya kayak orang-orang di abad itu (lebih jelasnya, kayak Narnia / Red riding Hood) . Terus, untuk bajunya The Wizards itu kayak kostumnyTohoshinki yang di MV Survivor (MV Japan) dan ini bukan cerita vampire loh, lebih mirip Avatar lah. Cuman author modifikasi, hehe :D . Buat readers, meskipun FF ini abal dan JELEK PARAH. Tolong beri komen ya, soalnya itu bakal jadi masukan buat author untuk kerja lebih baik lagi ^^ . Kamsahamnida ^^

'_THAT SCREAMING GIRL' _ Begin ….

Kami belum menyerang kota itu, belum saatnya. Kami hanya memantau mereka lewat tebing tinggi di arah selatan kota itu. Kota besar dengan wajah yang bersuka ria, well. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Dari yang kulihat sepertinya sedang dirayakan pesta panen yang cukup meriah di sana.

Angin berhembus dengan cukup kencang menerpa tubuhku yang hanya terbalut kain hitam atasan tanpa lengan dengan bagian depan yang membentuk V yang mengekspos dada putih serta sedikit bagian dari perut kotakku, celana panjangku pun mengikuti gerakan angin. Bersyukurlah aku karena aku bukanlah manusia. Jadi, sedingin apapun itu aku tidak pernah merasa kedinginan dan sepanas apapun cuacanya aku tidak pernah berkeringat. Kulitku tetap putih pucat dengan bibir plum bagaimanapun kondisiku. Aku juga tidak pernah merasa sakit, yeah … aku memang mengagumkan.

Kris melihat ke arah kota itu dengan mata tajamnya. Sudahkah aku mengatakan bahwa dia mempunyai keahlian melihat seperti naga ? Ketuaku itu memang sangat mengagumkan, parasnya pun tidak bisa dibilang jelek. Tak jarang ketika kita menyelinap di salah satu kota dan menyamar sebagai manusia biasa, banyak sekali wanita yang mengincarnya.

"mereka sedang bersenang-senang" ucap Kris tiba-tiba sambil tetap mengarahkan matanya pada arah kota itu.

"benarkah ? pesta apa ?" tanya Kai sambil mengikuti arah pandang Kris.

"kenapa kau harus bertanya ?" timpalku dengan tanganku yang tetap pada saku celana hitamku.

"jika kau bisa mencari tau sendiri" kupatrikan seringaianku pada Kris dan Kai saat melanjutkan perkataanku.

Chanyeol dan Chen mengikuti seringaianku sambil menatap tajam pada kota yang sedang bersenang-senang itu. Tao pun memajukan langkahnya sehingga berada di depanku.

"jeritan itu, sudah terdengar di telingaku" ucap Tao dengan nada bengisnya.

Sesaat kemudian, aku melihat Kai yang sudah tidak lagi di tempatnya. Kulihat ke bawah tebing dan Kai sudah berada di sana sambil berjalan santai menuju ke arah kota. Kris hanya berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anak buahnya yang tidak sabaran itu.

Kamipun mulai mengikuti Kai dengan terjun ke bawah tebing. Kami melempar badan kami menuju ke dasar tebing dan menghentakkan kaki kami ke tanah saat sudah berada di dasar tebing. Tenang saja, kedua batang kaki kami kokoh (bahkan terlalu kokoh) jadi ini baik-baik saja.

Kai sudah berada lumayan jauh di antara kami. Tapi kami masih bisa melihatnya yang sudah mengenakan tudung hitamnya. Tudung hitam yang biasa kita gunakan untuk menyamar. Perlahan, Chanyeol, Chen, Tao juga memakai tudung hitam itu.

"pakailah, kita akan bergabung sebentar" ucap Kris saat memakai tudungnya.

Sebenarnya aku paling benci menyamar. Bergabung dengan para manusia mabuk itu dengan menahan irama jantung mereka yang benar-benar ingin kuhancurkan. Kau tau, saat aku sangat ingin melakukan blood bending, ataupun saat aku sedang marah maka mataku akan berubah menjadi semerah darah. Jika aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku sebentar saja, maka para manusia itu akan menyadari siapa aku kemudianberlari ketakutan dan mungkin melempariku dengan obor api atau perak –yang sayangnya- tidak mempan apada tubuhku. Hey, aku bukan vampire. Ingat ?

Para kakakku sudah berada di depanku sementara aku berjalan pada barisan paling belakang. Aku masih butuh latihan untuk penyesuaian saat sudah memasuki kota itu. Aku tidak mau para manusia itu ketakutan hanya dengan melihat mataku, tapi aku ingin mereka menggeliat kesakitan saat aku memijat nadi atau jantung mereka. AH, aku tidak sabar akan itu.

"identitas" ucap salah seorang penjaga di ambang pilar besar gerbang menuju pusat kota itu.

"Kai" jawab Kai singkat sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tudung hitamnya.

Penjaga itu menyipitkan matanya, merasa tidak asing mendengar nama itu. Kemudian ia mengambil jalan lain.

"dari mana kau berasal ?" tanyanya lagi.

"dari mana menurutmu ?" Kai menampakkan wajahnya yang sedang mematrikan smirk jahatnya.

Sesaat, wajah penjaga yang awalnya seram itu menjadi ketakutan saat tau siapa yang sedang dihadangnya. Penjaga itu menjatuhkan tombaknya, dan berlutut di hadapan Kai. Satu-persatu dari kami mulai membuka tudung kami, dan penjaga itu langsung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Kris.

"tu—tu-tuan ?" wajah penjaga itu sudah sangat pucat ditambah dengan nada bicaranya yang gagap.

"boleh kami masuk ?" tanya Kris dengan nada halusnya yang dibuat-buat.

"ten-te-tentu …"

Satu persatu dari kami mulai melewati pilar besar itu. Tentu saja aku yang terakhir, karena akulah yang paling muda dan akulah yang berada di akhir barisan.

CRACK !

Kuremukkan jantung penjaga tadi sehingga ia jatuh tewas di pertengahan pilar itu sambil membawa kapak di tangannya. Pnempilannya lebih baik sekarang, darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, bola mata yang sepenuhnya putih dan pembuluh venanya yang tampak lebih menonjol. Hah, sepertinya dia mau membunuhku dari belakang. Konyol ! apa dia tidak mengerti siapa kami ?

Kami memasuki kota itu dengan tenang tanpa membuat keributan. Berjalan di tengah keramaian yang sedang berlangsung di sana. Sepertinya Kris dan aku salah presepsi kali ini. Ini bukan pesta panen tahunan, tapi pesta yang diadakan karena salah seorang berhasil memburu salah satu serigala terganas yang berkeliaran di sekitar tebing yang kami pijaki tadi.

Sekedar penjelasan, aku sangat membenci orang yang membunuh serigala. Bagiku serigala adalah hewan terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Mereka hewan berdarah panas yang dengan sabar menunggu mangsanya mati, lalu memakan bangkai mereka hingga tak tersisa. Mereka juga mempunyai indra penciuman yang sangat tajam, terutama jika sudah membau daging dan darah.

Merasa terlalu ramai denga pesta yang diadakan di tempat terbuka, Kris mengajak kami untuk masuk ke dalam BAR. Tentu dengan mengubah lensa mata kita menjadi coklat muda layaknya manusia biasa. Kami tidak ingin membunuh orang terlalu cepat seperti penjaga pilar tadi.

Kusembulkan wajahku di balik tudung hitamku, tidak akan ada yang mengenali kami ketika kami berada di BAR. Kenapa ? karena orang-orang terlalu sibuk memuaskan diri mereka di sana. Namun tetap saja, penyamaran harus tetap dilakukan untuk berjaga-jaga. Kuubah rambut biru tua kehitamanku menjadi coklat tua, Kris mengubah rambut hitam cepaknya menjadi agak panjang dan mengubahnya menjadi warna blonde, Kai mengubah kulit tannya menjadi sedikit putih, Chen mengubah rambut merah tua bergayanya dengan rambut cepak berwarna blonde putih, dan Chanyeol merubah rambut bata cepaknya menjadi agak gondrong dan berwarna merubah rambut merah maroonnya menjadi hitam cepak. Baju kamipun berubah layaknya penduduk biasa di desa itu.

Semua itu kami lakukan dalam sekejap, dan tak ada satupun orang yang menyadari apa yang baru saja kami lakukan. Penyamaran selesai, hanya sentuhan terakhir saat Kris menambahkan sedikit kumis dan beberapa rambut pada dagunya, agar orang benar-benar tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Karena Kris adalah yang paling terkenal di antara kita.

Pemandangan khas BAR terlihat sesegera mungkin saat kami masuk ke dalam bangunan tua bertuliskan BAR itu. Para wanita memakai baju dengan belahan dada yang sangat rendah dan rok panjang dengan kain transparan yang memperlihatkan kaki dan celana dalam mereka. Menjijikkan, aku tau itu.

"menyebar, bersikap biasa" ucap Kris pada kami dan kami pun langsung mengikuti perintahnya.

Kai berjalan santai menuju meja bundar yang dikelilingi kursi yang sudah dipenuhi dengan pelacur dan laki-laki berhidung belang yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran mereka. Dasar Kai, selalu seperti itu.

Sedangkan yang lain berjalan menuju tempat yang lumayan mirip seperti Kai, tapi lebih sepi. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah bartender dan meminum beberapa gelas alkohol untuk merilekskan keinginanku untuk segera membunuh orang-orang ini.

Aku mulai duduk di depan seorang bartender tua yang sedang menuangkan minuman untuk salah satu paman tua yang sudah terlalu mabuk hingga kepalanya tersandar pada meja itu. Aku mendorong kursi laki-laki itu agar menjauh dariku, sangat menjijikkan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Bartender di depanku melihatku dengan tatapan curiganya, apa dia tau siapa aku ?

"aku tidak pernah melihatmu" ucap bartender tua itu dengan suara seraknya.

"dari kota seberang, aku ingin segelas yang khas di kota ini" pesanku pada bartender tua itu.

Bartender itu mengambil sebuah botol yang cukup besar berwarna caramel bening. Menuangkan minumanku di sebuah gelas besar yang memang sudah ada di depanku.

"jadi, kau pendatang ?" tanya Bartender itu saat aku sedang meminum minumanku, cukup kuat. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku saat dia bertanya padaku.

"kota seberang ?" tanyanya lagi.

"yes" jawabku singkat.

"jadi, kau pasti tau tentang The Wizards ?" aku tetap bertingkah normal meskipun dalan hatiku aku terkejut saat ia menanyakan tentang kaumku.

"sedikit, para penyihir yang hobi membantai kaum manusia" jelasku pada bartender itu.

"yeah, kotamu adalah tempat asal pemimpin mereka bukan ? Kris Wu" tanya Bartender itu semakin menyelidik.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, berpura-pura bingung dengan pertanyaannya meskipun aku tau kebenarannya. Kris memang lahir di kota seberang, sampai orang tuanya yang sama seperti kita dibunuh dan ia diperbudak oleh kaum bangsawan yang selalu menagih hutang keluarga Kris.

"kau tidak tau akan itu ?" bartender itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat ekspresiku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"aku kira itu hanya kabar angin" jawabku tetap dengan mengernyitkan dahiku.

"apa kau gila ?! dia adalah ketua di antara The Wizards, penyihir sekaligus pembantai yang terkenal sangat bengis sejagad raya !"

Aku tetap mendengar ceritanya dengan seksama meskipun dalam hati aku sudah tersenyum seperti setan.

"Kau tau kota wallet ? kota disgy ? ataupun kota sepaire ? seluruh kota besar itu telah hancur menjadi lautan perbudakan, seluruh masyarakatnya telah diperbudak oleh The Wizards. Bahkan Raja tertinggi di seluruh negeri ini menolak untuk melawan mereka" jelas Bartender itu dengan mata antusiasnya.

"tapi, bagaimana mereka bisa memperbudak seluruh rakyat di salah satu kota jika mereka sedang menjarah kota lain ?"

Aku mencoba bertanya sejauh mana yang ia ketahui. Aku sedang meng-improove kemampuan aktingku oke ?

"itulah kekuatan mereka. Mereka bukanlah manusia biasa, tidak ada yang mau melawan mereka, mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan jantung mereka yang akan dihancurkan oleh salah satu dari The Wizards"

Oh, sekarang dia berbicara tentangku. Menarik.

"menghancurkan jantung ?" tanyaku lagi.

"yeah, asal kau tau saja. Nama dari si penghancur jantung itu adalah Sehun, anggota termuda dari The Wizards. Dulu dia berasal dari kota ini, dia dulunya hanyalah budak di keluarga besar Kingston. Nasibnya sangat buruk, aku sangat prihatin dengan keadaannya namun tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat. Keluarga Kingston adalah keluarga terkuat di kota ini, aku pernah menolong Sehun. Tapi, luka bekas sengatan listrik yang ada di punggungku yang kudapat"

Memoriku menerawang jauh pada kenangan lamaku saat aku masih menjadi budak. Aku ingat orang ini, dia yang menolongku saat aku berada di penjara bawah tanah selama 3 bulan tanpa makan dan minum. Paman ini membawaku makanan dan dengan penuturan halus ia mengatakan padaku bahwa _'roda kehidupan selalu berputar nak, suati hari… kau akan memperlakukannya seperti ini'_ dan kemudian dia mengelus rambutku yang saat itu pasti sangat bau. Kemudian paman itu meninggalkanku dalam penjara itu lagi. Dia adalah orang pertama yang pernah menolongku.

"kenapa punggungmu ?" tanyaku pada bartender tua itu dengan nada dan raut yang biasa.

Walau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memeluknya, aku ingin berterima kasih atas bantuannya 8 tahun yang lalu. Sedikit penjelasan, jika aku mengingat jasa orang tua ini, pikiranku tentang semua manusia itu busuk menjadi pengecualian untuk paman tua ini.

"saat aku keluar dari tempat anak itu dikurung. Kukira sudah aman karena tidak ada orang di sana, aku selamat keluar sampai ke tikungan jalan. Namun, saat berada di rumahku. Tepatnya saat aku mandi. Kepala keluarga itu mendatangiku beserta anak buahnya dengan membawa belut listrik di aquarium kecil di tangannya dan menempelkannya di punggungku. Aku pikir, aku akan mati saat itu. Sampai aku merasa putriku membawaku ke ranjang setelah keluarga itu pergi dan mengobatiku hingga aku bisa menghirup udara lagi"

Bartender itu bercerita sambil menerawang masa lalunya. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah mendengar ceritanya, karena aku bartender tua ini mendapat luka yang sangat parah di punggungnya.

"kau sangat baik" ucapku tulus pada bartender tua itu.

"terima kasih. Tapi, sampai saat ini aku masih belum bertemu Sehun. Terakhir aku mendengar kabarnya, dia melarikan diri dari keluarga Kingston dan bergabung dengan The Wizards. Aku berharap dia masihlah sebaik dulu" bartender itu menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan harapan untukku. Aku merasa … terenyuh mendengar ceritanya, ternyata ia masih bisa memikirkanku.

"mungkin dia masih" ucapku sambil kembali meminum minuman kerasku untuk menutupi raut wajahku yang pasti sudah aneh di matanya.

Tidak lama setelah aku berbincang-bincang dengan bartender tua itu lagi. Aku mendengar seorang wanita menjerit dari salah satu ruangan. Kutolehkan kepalaku pada ruangan itu, semua orang tampak tak peduli dengan jeritan ketakutan gadis yang berasal dari ruangan itu. Bukan berarti aku peduli, hanya sedikit penasaran.

"apa yang kau lihat ?" tanya Kai yang ternyata sudah berada di belakangku.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku hanya terpaku pada pintu kayu usang yang terkunci rapat di pojok ruangan. Tempat asal jeritan gadis itu.

"paman, apa yang –"

Belum selesai aku bertanya pada bartender tua itu. Ia sudah berlari ke arah pintu itu dengan wajah paniknya. Aku semakin heran apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang ada di dalam ruangan itu ? dan siapa gadis yang berada dalam ruangan itu ?

"Sehun" panggil Kai lagi.

"kita lakukan sekarang" ucapku di luar kesadaranku.

"apa ?"

"kita hancurkan … sebelum mataku berubah menjadi semakin merah"

Kai pergi ke arah Kris dan mengucapkan apa yang kukatakan padanya. Kris melihat ke arahku dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia menyetujui gagasanku. Tao, Chen dan Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Chanyeol melihat ke arahku pertanda bahwa aku harus keluar dari BAR ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu BAR ini, tapi mataku tetap tidak bisa lepas dari pintu ruangan itu. Entahlah, sepertinya aku mulai mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Meskipun aku tidak tau siapa dia.

"Sehun, apa yang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Kris padaku, raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin aku focus.

"bukan apa-apa. Ayo" ucapku kemudian mengikuti kakak-kakakku yang mulai berjalan di kerumunan.

Kami mulai berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang yang sudah menari-nari seperti orang mabuk. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan BAR yang baru saja kami kunjungi. Seorang wanita bergerak meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Namun, Chanyeol sepertinya tau kondisiku dan mengambil alih wanita itu dengan menyentuh pinggang rampingnya dan menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya, menciumi tengkuk dan lehernya. Ewh, aku tidak suka melakukanhal seperti itu pada wanita murahan yang tidak kucintai.

Kami tetap diam di tempat itu seperti tamu biasa, semua wanita murahan itu melihat ke arah kami ber 6 (minus Chanyeol). Sepertinya Kris masih belum ingin memulai pestanya, kulihat dia masih berdiri kokoh di tempatnya. Sedangkan pikiranku masih saja berada dalam BAR itu. Sesuatu di tubuhku bergejolak ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu siapapun dia dan apapun situasinya.

'_THAT SCREAMING GIRL' _… END HERE

Inilah akhir dari PANDORA I . Maafin author, karena buat salah satu member di sini jadi TG (Trans Gender) . Karena nanti ada adegan NC nya, dan … author nggak bisa bikin NC YAOI .. T.T . Jeongmal mianhesso … T.T . Bagi yang nggak suka sama Transgender story, skip aja ya … author nggak papa kok *nyebek* dan juga karna FF ini masi Chapter pertama. Author belum memperlihatkan kekuatannya The Wizards, mungkin next chapter ya. Tapi, tenang aja karena couple yang lain masih YAOI kok ^^ …. Dimohon komen ya … biar author tahu kekurangan author di mana … ^^ neomu Kamsahamnida ^^


	3. That Human

**PANDORA ( THAT human )**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : belum M ^^

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Ini setting waktunya abad pertengahan ya, jadi kostumnya kayak orang-orang di abad itu (lebih jelasnya, kayak Narnia / Red riding Hood) . Terus, untuk bajunya The Wizards itu kayak kostumnyTohoshinki yang di MV Survivor (MV Japan) dan ini bukan cerita vampire loh, lebih mirip Avatar lah. Cuman author modifikasi, hehe :D . Buat readers, meskipun FF ini abal dan JELEK PARAH. Tolong beri komen ya, soalnya itu bakal jadi masukan buat author untuk kerja lebih baik lagi ^^ . Kamsahamnida ^^

'_THAT HUMAN' _begin …

BRAK !

Terdengar suara terbanting yang cukup keras dari arah belakangku. Beberapa orang melihat ke arah itu termasuk aku, dan aku menemukan paman bartender tua yang juga penyelamatku semasa kecil jatuh tersungkur. Sedetik kemudian, 2 orang laki-laki berbadan kekar menginjak-injak perut bartender tua itu, tidak peduli dengan rintihan yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Emosiku memuncak, entah kenapa menjadi begini.

"putrimu hanyalah BUDAK ! dan kau bukanlah siapa-siapa ! jadi jangan pernah menyingkirkannya dari bos kami !"

Mendengar kata BUDAK, membuatku dan ke lima kakakku berapi-api. Mengingat masa lalu kami yang pahit, kami benar-benar tidak suka ketika melihat seseorang yang direndahkan karena status budak. Cih !

Sekejap kemudian aku melihat Kai sudah tidak berada di tempatnya yang ternyata ia sudah berpindah tepat di depan laki-laki berbadan kekar tersebut sambil menunjukkan senyum mengejeknya.

"mau apa kau ?!" bentak laki-laki kekar itu pada Kai.

Kai mulai merubah dirinya ke dalam wujud aslinya, laki-laki itu bergetar ketakutan tapi masih mencoba untuk menonjok wajah Kai. Dengan kuatnya Kai menangkap lengan laki-laki yang sudah mulai menunjukkan raur kesakitannya. Aku dan saudaraku tersenyum mengejek pada laki-laki kekar itu.

Kai mulai menggunakan kekuatan teleportasinya lagi dengan membawa laki-laki itu menuju langit, hingga kami hanya bisa melihatbayangan mereka melewati bayangan bulan. Sedikit lebih lama, Kai menghempaskan laki-laki itu ke tanah hingga bunyi bedebam dengan keras terdengar karena tubuh laki-laki itu tepat berada di depan Kris yang berada di belakangku. Kulihat betapa banyak darah yang keluar dari wajah dan tubuh bagian depannya yang sudah hancur dan tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai manusia lagi.

Semua orang melihat ke arah Kris yang saat itu sudah merubah wujudnya ke wujud aslinya, dengan rambut cepak hitam dan mata berwarna abu-abu perak seperti serigala. Kemudian, kami mengikuti Kris dengan merubah wujud kami ke wujud asli kami. Chen dengan rambut merah tuanya yang ditarik keatas dengan matanya yang sudah menjadi abu-abu muda. Tao dengan rambut merah maroonnya dan mata goldennya. Chanyeol dengan rambut hitam seling merah dan mata berwarna merah membunuh. Kai merubah kulitnya menjadi coklat dan merubah matanya menjadi hitam kelam. Dan aku, merubah rambutku menjadi sebiru langit malam dengan mataku yang berwarna biru tua seperti ombak ganas.

Seluruh penduduk tercengang saat mengetahui bahwa The Wizards berada di antara mereka. Aku melihat ke arah paman bartender tua yang sangat terkejut ketika melihatku. Mereka berlari ketakutan menuju rumahnya masing-masing, namun sayang Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu meledakkan seluruh rumah di kota itu. Chen semakin memperindah kota itu dengan memanggil petirnya untuk membelah seluruh jalan di kota itu yang membuat penduduk menundukkan dirinya dan menutup telinganya. Kris mengangkat tanah di sekitar kota itu menjadi sangat tinggi sebagai penghalang warga kota agar mereka tidak bisa lari dari kota ini.

Baru sebentar kami memulai pesta kami, para pengganggu yang juga sekaligus penghiburku datang. Tidak sedikit pasukan dari arah utara yang mulai mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah kami. Namun, kuarahakan telapak tanganku pada mereka dan mataku mulai berubah menjadi merah darah. Aku bisa merasakan desiran deras darah mereka yang mengalir menuju titik nadi mereka. Kuhentikan darah yang mengalir itu, membuat seluruh pasukan itu juga berhenti. Tanganku mulai merasakan nadi mereka yang berdetak-detak menerima seluruh darah, kupijat nadi itu sekaligus kudengar jerit kesakitan mereka.

"AAKH ! HENTIKAN !" jerit mereka satu-persatu.

Kuperlihatkan senyum iblisku pada mereka yang tengah kesakitan menerima perlakuanku. Sementara aku tetap memainkan nadi mereka, memijatnya halus dan penuh nafsu akan membunuh. Hahaha.

Sampai kurasa nadi mereka membengkak dan wajah mereka menjadi sepucat mayat. Aku menghentikannya dan membiarkan mereka bernafas terengah-engah dengan wajah pucat dan bibir ungu mereka, aku tau bahwa jantung mereka terpompa 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"lakukan apa yang kami mau. Dan bersyukurlah adikku masih belum mau menghancurkan jantung kalian" ucap Kris pada seluruh pasukan itu sedangkan aku hanya melontar kan smirk ku pada mereka.

Kris menatap ke arah Tao, sekejap kemudian kurasa waktu telah berhenti. Api yang tadinya meliuk-liuk dengan ganas pun berhenti meliuk. Semua manusia di situ berhenti di satu titik dan tidak berpindah satu centi-pun. Tapi, kekuatan ini tidak berlaku bagi kami The Wizards.

"bereskan semuanya, aku akan menyingkirkan seluruh serpihan rumah ini. Keluarkan penduduk dari rumahnya dan masukkan mereka dalam lubang besar ini" perintah Kris dengan menginjakkan kakinya dengan kuat di tanah, dia membuat lubang yang sangat besar dengan kedalaman yang cukup mengerikan.

Kurang waktu dari 15 menit kami sudah mengumpulkan semua penduduk. Namun Kris mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia melihat semua penduduk yang sudah kami kumpulkan.

"tersisa dua orang, cari lagi !" ucap Kris tidak puas.

"tidak perlu" ucapku padanya.

Kris menolehkan wajahnya padaku dengan menatap mataku tajam.

"aku tidak tau siapa satunya, tapi satu orang yang kau maksud adalah bartender tua itu. Aku tidak akan menjadikannya sebagai budak"

Kris menatapku semakin tajam. Aku tahu dia tidak suka dengan apa yang kukatakan. Tapi aku tidak akan berubah pikiran.

"apa alasanmu ?"

Kris mencoba bersikap tenang walaupun aku tahu dia sudah sangat ingin membunuhku.

"dia …adalah satu-satunya orang yang menolongku 8 tahun yang lalu, saat aku menjadi budak. Aku tahu kau tidak setuju, tapi berikan dia pekerjaan selain budak. Dia bisa menjadi pelayan"

Jelasku pada Kris yang ditanggapi dengan helaan nafas panjang dari Kris. Kai, Chen, Chanyeol dan Tao menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan.

"baiklah, aku terima usulmu. Kujadikan dia pelayan The Wizards, tapi jika ia ternyata sama seperti yang lainnya. Kau yang akan menerima hukumannya"

"aku mengerti" tundukku pada Kris.

"tapi, ada satu orang lagi. Siapa itu ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris dan aku.

Kris menunjukkan senyum jahatnya kemudian menatap tajam padaku.

"aku tidak peduli siapa itu, tapi dia akan menjadi pelayan pribadi Sehun. Jadi, dia adalah tanggung jawabmu Sehun"

Aku mencoba tenang ketika Kris mengatakan itu. Aku tahu Kris ingin membuatku mendapat masalah dengan cepat sehingga dia bisa menghukumku lebih cepat. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, selain menerima apa yang Kris perintahkan.

Tao mulai menjalankan waktu lagi dan penduduk kota itu terkejut saat menemukan diri mereka berada dalam lubang besar yang diciptakan Kris. Seluruh penduduk menatap ketakutan pada Kris yang sudah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Kecuali Bartender tua itu dan satu orang lainnya yang memang tidak ada di lubang itu bersama penduduk lain.

"kurasa aku dan adik-adikku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi, karena kalian sepertinya sudah tau satu-persatu dari kami. Karena itulah, kupikir kalian pasti tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Kota ini sudah menjadi milik kami, jadi lakukan apa yang kami mau"

Pidato singkat Kris membuat seluruh penduduk kota merinding. Tak sedikit pula yang menangis tertahan. Raut mereka terlihat tegang, ketakutan dan berharap agar mereka segera pergi dari sini.

Perlahan, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju BAR yang tadi kusinggahi bersama kakak-kakakku. Kulihat Bartender tua itu sudah tidak ada di teras BAR itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam BAR itu dan kulihat bartender tua sudah membawa senapan dan menodong ke arahku. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, membuat senapannya ikut bergetar. Tatapannya menatap was-was padaku.

"ja-jangan mendekat .." peringatnya padaku yang membuatku menghentikan langkah kakiku.

"kau tau siapa aku, kenapa harus takut ?" tanyaku sambil menatap matanya dengan tajam, mencoba meyakinkannya.

"aku tau, tapi kau bukanlah Sehun yang dulu" ucapnya dengan penuturan yang masih saja ketakutan.

"aku tetaplah Sehun, tolong … jangan menatapku seperti itu" ucapku selembut mungkin padanya.

Kulangkahkan langkahku perlahan padanya, aku melihat dia sudah siap untuk menarik pelatuknya. Aku tetap menatap matanya yang ketakutan, mencoba menjelaskan lewat tatapan mata bahwa aku tetaplah seorang Oh Sehun.

"JANGAN !"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis bertubuh kecil, berambut coklat kusut, memakai baju lusuh dan sedikit sobek datang dan merentangkan tangannya di hadapanku. Dia melakukannya seolah ingin melindungiku. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran, kenapa gadis ini ingin melindungiku ?

"ayah, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membunuh orang dengan senapan itu lagi" ucapnya dengan suara terisak, dari julukan yang anak ini berikan pada bartender itu sepertinya ia adalah putri dari bartender itu.

Mendengar suaranya, aku merasa ada getaran yang tidak biasa di dada kiriku. Suaranya lembut dan terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Sayang, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia membelakangiku.

"dia bukanlah manusia, jangan berada di dekatnya !" perintah bartender itu pada putrinya yang saat ini berada di depanku.

"seluruh penduduk sedang ada dalam penjara saat ini, kecuali kalian berdua" ucapku dengan tetap menatap bartender tua itu.

Gadis itu perlahan memutar tubuhnya menjadi menghadapku. Aku bersumpah, ini adalah pahatan terindah dari wajah manusia manapun yang pernah aku temui. Mata bulat berkilaunya, bibir peach mungilnya, hidung kecil manisnya dan kulit putih bersihnya. Meskipun kulitnya sudah berpeluh, dan banyak noda namun aku masih menganggap dia sangatlah indah.

"lalu, apa kau menjemput kami ?" tanya gadis mungil itu padaku.

"tidak, aku ingin memberitahukan hal yang baik untuk kalian"

Mereka berdua mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap curiga padaku.

"seluruh penduduk kota akan menjadi budak kami, mematuhi seluruh perintah kami. Tapi kalian tidak, kalian akan diberi pekerjaan yang … sedikit ringan. Menjadi pelayan kami"

Bartender tua itu membelalakkan matanya. Seolah tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja kuberitahukan padanya. Sedangkan putrinya hanya memasang wajah yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"ringan ?! apa beda pelayan dengan budak hah ?! kalian akan tetap memperalat kami !" bentak bartender itu tidak terima.

"ayah !" gadis itu menatap ayahnya sendu, meminta ayahnya untuk sedikit tenang.

"terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, apa yang harus kami lakukan ?"

Gadis itu bertanya sambil menatap mataku dalam.

"mematuhi apa yang kami mau, tapi dalam lingkup yang sederhana. Mencuci baju kami, menyiapkan makanan" jelasku pada mereka berdua.

Bartender tua itu mulai menurunkan senapannya. Raut wajahnya sudah agak santai dari sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"terima kasih untuk keringanan yang kau berikan. Sekarang, ke mana kami harus pergi ?"

Bartender itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya memberikan tatapan yang sulit padaku. Sedangkan putrinya berusaha menenangkan emosiku yang cukup terpancing saat bartender itu membentakku. Sialnya, dia berhasil. Tatapan sendu yang datang dari mata lebar dan indahnya itu mampu menenangkan hatiku. (Bangunlah Oh Sehun !)

Aku membawa mereka berdua kehadapan Kris dan kakak-kakakku yang sudah menunggu di luar BAR. Dari yang kulihat, semua bangunan di kota ini sudah diratakan dan yang tersisa hanya BAR ini. Kulihat seluruh penduduk sudah mulai menggali di jarak 100 meter arah kami.

Kris menatapku dengan penuh kekesalan, mungkin dia memang belum bisa menerima kemauanku. Tapi, dia sudah setuju dan ia tidak bisa menarik ucapannya kembali. Kai sepertinya melihat gadis kecil yang ada di belakangku, matanya terus focus pada gadis itu dan itu membuatku risih.

"Xi Chenmin … siap untuk melayani kalian …" bartender itu membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Kris.

"Xi Luhan, siap untuk melayani kalian …"

_THAT HUMAN … _ end here …

Haduh, pasti ini jadi semakin kompleks dan readersdeul jadi nggak ngerti apa maksudnya, iya kan ? . . Nah, ini author mau ada penjelasan nih. FF ini terinspirasi dari The Covenant, Red Riding Hood dan X-MEN FIRST CLASS. Tapi, semuanya aku campur jadi satu dan author putusin buat jadiin setting latar dan waktunya pada zaman abad pertengahan ^^ . RCL ya readers … Kamsahamnida ^^


	4. My New Waitress

**PANDORA ( my new waitress )**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : belum M ^^

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Ini setting waktunya abad pertengahan ya, jadi kostumnya kayak orang-orang di abad itu (lebih jelasnya, kayak Narnia / Red riding Hood) . Terus, untuk bajunya The Wizards itu kayak kostumnyTohoshinki yang di MV Survivor (MV Japan) dan ini bukan cerita vampire loh, lebih mirip Avatar lah. Cuman author modifikasi, hehe :D . Buat readers, meskipun FF ini abal dan JELEK PARAH. Tolong beri komen ya, soalnya itu bakal jadi masukan buat author untuk kerja lebih baik lagi ^^ . Kamsahamnida ^^

'_MY NEW WAITRESS'_ begin ….

Refleks kutolehkan kepalaku pada gadis itu saat ia mengucapkan namanya. Xi Luhan, nama yang aneh untuk gadis sepertinya. Tanpa sadar aku memaatrikan senyum tipis saat mendengar namanya, sialnya kakakku Chanyeol melihatku dan kemudian ia memegang dagunya dan melihat ke arah ku dengan tatapan curiga ditambah dengan senyum menjijikkannya.

"Chenmin ? kau akan bekerja untuk kami, dalam hal sederhana yang mungkin sudah dijelaskan Sehun. Tapi kau, Xi Luhan … kau hanya akan melayani Sehun"

Bisa kulihat Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kris. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tak berani menatap Kris. Entah, mungkin dia tidak ingin melayaniku.

"sekarang, kalian berdua harus mengikuti kami ke kastil. Kemudian, siapkan air panas untuk kami … Kami sedikit penat" ucap Kris dengan penuturan yang sudah mulai biasa.

Kris mulai menambah ketinggian dari tanah yang memenjarakan kota itu dan hanya memberi lubang berukuran 3 meter di atasnya, untuk mencegah para penduduk atau lebih tepatnya 'tawanan' kami lari dari kota ini. Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah penduduk yang terlihat sedikit lelah dengan pekerjaan mereka, menggali pondasi untuk benteng kami.

"jangan pernah sekalipun berfikir untuk pergi dari kota ini, jika kau tidak ingin seperti kedua pria ini" ucap Kris tegas sekaligus menakutkan pada seluruh penduduk kota.

Kris mengangkat kedua mayat laki-laki yang tewas karena aku dan Kai, Si penjaga pilar dan pria kekar yang melempar bartender dengan kedua tangan kosongnya. Para penduduk bekerja lebih giat setelah melihat kedua mayat pria itu. Yeah, mengingat rupa mereka yang sangat 'indah' menurutku, si penjaga pilar yang kulitnya sudah putih memucat, pembuluh vena yang sudah mencuat keluar dari kulitnya dan bola mata yang sepenuhnya berwarna putih dengan lidah yang menjulur keluar. Pria kekar yang bagian depan tubuh sekaligus wajahnya yang sudah hancur dan yang dapat kami lihat hanya daging dan darahnya yang berwarna merah menggucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Belum cukup, Kris menginjak tanah yang ada di kiri dan kanannya, membentuknya seperti dinding lalu menggantungkan kedua mayat itu di sana. Alih-alih untuk menakuti penduduk mungkin ?

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan memerintahkan kami untuk mengikutinya. Aku membawa kedua orang yang nantinya akan menjadi pelayan kami.

"itu juga berlaku untuk kalian berdua" ucap Kris masih dengan melangkahkan kakinya.

Bisa kulihat Luhan menelan air liurnya dan ayahnya yang menegang mendengar ucapan Kris.

Kris mulai membuka portal yang berupa pusaran hitam yang sangat gelap dan kami memasukinya. Sekejap kemudian, kami sudah berada di kastil kami bersama dengan dua pelayan kami.

Luhan dan ayahnya tampak terperangah melihat kastil besar yang juga sebagai rumah kami. Kastil besar yang disusun dengan batu balok berukuran 1x0,5 meter yang berwarna hitam keabu-abuan gelap, ukuran kastil yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil

"Siapkan air panas untuk kami berlima. Dan kau gadis kecil, lakukan apa yang Sehun perintahkan"

Kris beserta ke lima kakakku meninggalkanku dengan Luhan di lantai dasar. Paman Chenminpun mengikuti mereka berlima.

"siapkan air panas untukku" ucapku lalu meninggalkannya.

Kurasakan tangan mungilnya menarik lenganku yang membuatku sedikit berdebar. Aku membalikkan badanku menghadap padanya. Dan melihat tangannya yang masih melingkar manis di lenganku yang terekspos.

"ma-maaf … aku … maksudku … di mana aku harus menyiapkan ?" gagapnya sambil menarik tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di lenganku.

"kamarku, lantai dua, sayap kiri kastil ini" ucapku mencoba sedingin mungkin meskipun sebenarnya aku sama gugupnya dengan dia.

Anehnya, segugup apapun aku. Mataku tetap tak bisa berhenti memandangi wajah cantiknya yang sangat mempesona itu dan parahnya, nada bicaraku menjadi lebih dingin saat bicara denganya. Itu membuatku aneh.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dan lantai dua. Kudengar deru langkah kecilnya mengikutiku dari belakang, aku menggunakan blood bendingku lagi. Hanya untuk bersenang-senang, aku mencoba merasakan jantungnya. Seperti yang kuduga, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Aku tidak tau mengapa ?

Kuputuskan untuk mengacuhkannya, karena jika aku bertanya padanya. Maka aku akan semakin gugup.

Kubuka pintu kamarku yang tingginya hampir 10 meter dan lebar 5 meter dengan cat biru kehitaman itu perlahan. Luhan tampak gugup saat ia memasuki kamarku, tapi sekejap kemudian dia terlihat sangat terkagum-kagum dengan kamarku. Yeah, kamar The Wizards hampir semuanya sama. Hanya saja, aku suka mendekorasi kamarku dengan mengubah seluruh isi kamarku menjadi berwarna sebiru langit malam yang hanya diterpa bulan. Sama dengan warna rambutku, dan asal kau tahu itu asli.

"di sanalah tempatku membersihkan diri … siapkan air panas untukku" ucapku dingin pada Luhan yang masih terperangah dengan kamarku yang berukuran seperti 2 apartemen super megah dan menyeramkan digabung dalam satu ruangan.

"tu—tuan … setelah ini, di mana aku boleh mandi dan tidur ?" tanyanya padaku dengan mata lucunya yang terlihat seperti rusa.

"di sini"

Aku tidak sadar mengatakan itu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menariknya kembali.

"lalu .."

"berhentilah bertanya"

Sungguh aku tidak suka mendengarnya mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Aku sudah ingin melepas pakaianku. Baju ini sudah tidak nyaman untuk berada di atas kulitku. Sedangkan pelayan baruku terus menanyakan sesuatu padaku.

Luhan pergi menuju kamar mandi dengan sedikit berlari. Bahkan dari belakang dia terlihat indah. Seriously, aku benar-benar sudah gila. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti aku tahu, aku hanya terpesona akan keelokannya dan aku tidak mungkin mencintainya. Seperti yang kalian tahu aku adalah blood bender, dan makhluk sepertiku sudah dibutakan dari perasaan cinta kecuali pada diriku sendiri. Egois ? ya, kaumku memang egois.

"tuan, sudah siap …"

Aku mengalihkan pendanganku ke arah pelayan baruku yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang indah diterpa oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela besar yang ada di kamarku. Tapi, satu hal yang mengganggu penglihatanku. Bajunya yang kusut dan wajahnya yang sudah berpeluh dan kotor membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti budak. Aku bertanya-tanya apa aku seburuk itu dulu ?

Tapi ekspresinya sedikit berubah, ia tampak sedikit terkejut. Apa karena melihatku bertelanjang dada ? mungkin saja. Lagipula tubuhku memang bagus.

Aku mengambil handuk hitamku dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, membiarkannya terdiam sambil menutup matanya. Dia sangat lucu, bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita sudah menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat melihat seorang pria dengan bertelanjang dada. Belum lagi pipinya yang sudah semerah tomat itu. WAIT ! apa yang kaupikirkan Oh Sehun ?!

Ok, sepertinya harus kuakui bahwa aku memang terlalu memmikirkan gadis kecil lucu itu. Tapi jangan salah, aku tidak akan pernah suka ataupun jatuh cinta padanya. The Wizards tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan, apalagi pada manusia hina seperti dia. Kau pasti bercanda !

"tuan ?"

Suara itu, kenapa dia memanggilku ?

"boleh, aku membersihkan diriku ?"

Seolah tuli, aku hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Suara lembutnya itu, benar-benar menghipnotis.

"tuan ?"

Kuangkat tubuhku dari bathup batu berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter 2 meter dan kedalaman 60 cm. Sebenarnya, aku sedang tidak ingin mengangkat tubuhku dari air panas ini.

Kubuka pintu besar di pojok kamar mandiku, sumber gadis itu mengeluarkan suaranya dan … Kurasa dia hanya bercanda dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit atas dadanya sampai pas di bawah daerah vital nya. Hei, aku juga seorang lelaki yang akan bereaksi saat melihat lekuk tubuh wanita.

"apa yang kau mau ?" tanyaku padanya

Aku mencoba bersikap dingin, tapi kurasa itu hanya membuatku semakin aneh. Karena tatapan mataku yang sudah horny memang tidak bisa dibohongi lagi.

"aku ingin meminta izin untuk membersihkan diriku, tuan Kai bersedia meminjamkan kamar mandinya"

Sedetik kemudian kulihat Kai yang sudah berada di belakang Luhan sambil memperlihatkan smirknya. Dia hanya piyama mandi berwarna abu-abu tua dengan rambutnya yang masih basah meneteskan air pada kulit tan nya. Menjijikkan.

Bisa kulihat Luhan yang terkejut ketika mendapati Kai yang sudah memeluk pundaknya dari belakang. Rupanya dia masih belum terbiasa oelh kemampuan teleportasi Kai.

"dia sangat bau Sehun, kupikir akan lebih baik jika kau membiarkannya untuk mandi dan … berdandan ?"

Tanya Kai dengan nada bicaranya yang dibuat-buat. Shit, aku tidak suka ini.

"tidak, dia pelayan PRIBADI ku. Aku tidak akan memberikan izin padanya untuk mandi di tempatmu" jawabku sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan nada terhormat dan raut wajah yang mengejeknya.

"lalu, kau akan membiarkannya seperti ini hingga besok pagi ? ayolah, bahkan kamar mandimu sedang kau pakai bukan ?" tanya Kai sambil tetap memeluk pundak Luhan.

Satu pernyataan yang ada di pikiranku saat itu. Aku benci Kai, apalagi mata hitam kelamnya yang melihatku seolah ingin memojokkanku.

"jadi, biarkan saja dia memakai kamar mandiku … bersama denganku"

Kai menyipitkan matanya dan tertawa mendecih padaku. Luhan membelalakkan matanya padaku seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"tu-tuan ?" Luhan hanya tetap membelalakkan matanya sambil menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang lucu.

"fine, Oh Sehun"

Kai menghilang, dan aku lega. Sungguh, jika ia tetap seperti itu maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkan jantungnya. Sementara, aku masih tetap memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan. Aku tidak mau melepasnya, karena aku tidak ingin Kai membawanya pergi.

"tuan, tapi … aku … malu"

Aku menatap matanya yang berkilau. Sungguh, ini indah … (stop it Sehun !)

"kalau begitu hilangkan rasa malumu, tidak pernahkah kau memperlihatkan tubuhmu pada seorang pria ?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah ?

"kau benar, aku tidak harus malu"

Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang sedikit terisak dan … kesal ? . Yang mengejutkan adalah, ia membuka handuknya tepat di depanku dan membuangnya ke arah belakangnya. Astaga, sepertinya aku sangat menikmati pemandangan 2 gundukan besar yang ada di dadanya saat ini. Jangan lupakan bentuk V indah yang berada di antara paha atasnya itu.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, ayo tuan …"

Dia menarik tanganku menuju tempat mandiku dan dia dengan seenaknya memasukkan tubuhnya lebih dulu daripada aku. Hei, ini tempat mandi ku …

"hangat …"

Aneh, ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil saat ia merasakan air panasku. Aku tetap berdiri di posisiku sambil menatapnya penuh keheranan.

"kau senang ?" tanyaku

"ini hangat, masuklah tuan …. Ini sangat nyaman"

"ya, aku sudah tau. Dan aku sedang menikmatinya saat kau tiba-tiba memanggilku" ucapku menyindirnya.

Hanya sekedar menakut-nakutinya, aku memeberikan tatapan seduktif padanya. Aku bisa merasakan darahnya yang mengalir lebih cepat dan jantungnya yang juga terpompa lebih cepat.

"maaf …" dia menundukkan kepalanya meminta ampun.

"tidak semudah itu … Hukuman bagi suatu kesalahan adalah hal yang mutlak bagiku"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan takut dan was-was.

"hu … kuman ?"

Aku membuka handuk yang melilit pinggang sampai betisku. Sontak wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah kepiting panggang, aku yang melihatnya hanya mematrikan smirk handalanku.

"ini tidak akan sakit, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya untukmu"

'_MY NEW WAITRESS' _ end here ….

Huf, ini bener-bener FF yang rumit ya ? author aja sampe khilangan akal loh waktu nulis ini. T.T . Maaf readersdeul cuman bisa bikin segini dan ini nggak maksimal. RCL ya readers …. ^^


	5. We Are Different

**PANDORA ( WE are different )**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : NC 19

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Ini setting waktunya abad pertengahan ya, jadi kostumnya kayak orang-orang di abad itu (lebih jelasnya, kayak Narnia / Red riding Hood) . Terus, untuk bajunya The Wizards itu kayak kostumnyTohoshinki yang di MV Survivor (MV Japan) dan ini bukan cerita vampire loh, lebih mirip Avatar lah. Cuman author modifikasi, hehe :D . Buat readers, meskipun FF ini abal dan JELEK PARAH. Tolong beri komen ya, soalnya itu bakal jadi masukan buat author untuk kerja lebih baik lagi ^^ . Kamsahamnida ^^

'_We Are Different' … _begin …

Aku terkekeh melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan dan memerah. Ditambah dengan uap air panas yang membuatnya seperti kalkun kukus yang sudah siap untuk menjadi makan malamku. Hebat, libido sudah naik karena memikirkan hal itu. Lagipula, itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Laki-laki mana yang tidak tergoda ketika melihat seorang gadis lucu berwajah innocent tanpa mengenakan apapun di atas tubuhnya ditambah dengan kepulan asap yang berasal dari uap air panas.

"kenapa ? kau takut ?"

Aku memasuki lingkaran batu itu, kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan menyentilkan hidungku dengan huidung kecilnya. Ia tampak memundurkan badannya dengan muka gugupnya, sangat lucu.

"tu—tuan …." Akhirnya dia bersuara.

"t—tolong, lembut…lah…"

Apa sekarang dia memohon padaku ? hahaha, ini menarik sekali.

"bagaimana jika aku menolak ?"

Kuraup bibir mungilnya dengan bibirku, dia meronta namun itu tidak akan berhasil. Apa dia lupa bahwa aku punya kekuatan yang besar ?

Ia memukul-mukul dadaku berusaha menyingkirkan tubuhku yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Tidak sakit, justru semakin menggoda dan jujur saja aku suka saat wanita memperlakukanku seperti ini. Apalagi dengan jarak kita yang sangat dekat saat in. Percayalah, dia tampak lebih menggairahkan dari jarak sedekat ini.

"ingatlah, aku tuanmu" ucapku di samping telinganya dengan membisik.

Seketika itu juga, ia berhenti memukul dadaku. Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka seperti tadi. Tapi nevermind … dia masih terasa nikmat.

Aku menatap matanya setajam mungkin, demi tuhan dia sangatlah cantik. Dia membalas menatapku dengan tatapan sendunya. Mungkin dia terpesona dengan mata biruku yang –mungkin- saat ini sudah terlihat sedikit tenang.

LUHAN POV

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku gadis yang beruntung atau tidak, terperangkap di kastil besar dengan 6 laki-laki yang menyeramkan. Salah satunya tuan mudaku, Oh Sehun. Dia adalah yang paling tampan, sungguh. Seorang penghancur jantung tampan yang juga sangat berlidah tajam. Tapi jika kau menatap mata birunya itu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti ini. Aku yakin kau akan menurut dengan apa yang disuruhnya, tatapan matanya seakan hipnotis bagiku.

Tangannya memegang pergelangan tanganku dan memerintahkannya untuk melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya, seakan terhipnotis oleh mata biru indahnya, aku menurutinya. Kulingkarkan tanganku pada leher jenjangnya, dengan perlahan ia mulai membawaku ke dalam dunianya.

Dia menciumku dengan sangat lembut, bahkan aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Dia benar-benar sukses membuatku terbuai dengan ciumanlembutnya. Lidahnya mulai mendesak bibirku untuk membuka bibirku dan membuka akses bagi lidahnya untuk segera menjelajahi seisi bibirku. Okay, aku tidak tahan lagi. Jadi, kubuka bibirku –dengan senang hati- karena aku juga menikmati permainannya dan membuka akses bagi lidahnya untuk menggelitik lidahku yang sebelumnya masih tidur tenang dalam rongga mulutku. Jujur saja, air panas ini kalah panas dengan apa yang dilakukan tuan mudaku saat ini kepadaku.

Merasa nafasku sesak dan kurasa tuan mudaku juga mengerti akan hal itu, ia menghentikan ciuman memabukkannya dan beralih pada leherku. Aku bersyukur sudah membilas leherku dengan air, karena jika tidak pasti tuan mudaku tidak akan mau menciumnya. Tapi, sepertinya aku harusnya tidak terlalu bersyukur karena tuan mudaku semakin menggila dengan menciummi leherku.

"ahh…a..ahh..tu..aan…nnh"

Maaf, aku tidak sengaja mendesah dan itu desahan pertamaku. Jujur saja, ini terlalu nikmat dan jika aku tidak mendesah maka aku akan mati untuk menahannya.

"ahhh…"

Itu yang kedua kalinya. Kenapa ? karena dia mulai menjelajahi kedua buah dadaku dengan lidah tipisnya. Menggingitnya seakan itu adalah jelli raksasa dengan cherry merah permanen di atasnya dan dia sepertinya sangat menyukai cherry permanen itu. Ini benar-benar membuatku gila kenikmatan.

Merasa sudah menghabiskan semua kenikmatan jelly ku, ia menenggalamkan kepalanya ke bawah air untuk menciumi bawah pusarku. Dasar bender, mereka selalu bisa beradaptasi di manapun mereka mau bahkan di air panas sekalipun.

Lihatlah, bahkan dia sekarang menggunakan pengendalian airnya untuk menyusutkan air di lingkaran batu menjadi setinggi jari kaki jempol kami. Sialnya, itu membuatku mengekspos tubuhku yang membuatnya semakin menatapku dengan mata kelaparannya. Rambut basahnya itu, ahh, dia benar-benar menggoda.

"euummmh …."

Dia mulai turun lebih dalam lagi dan dia berhasil menemukan miss V ku yang sudah berkedut merah dan klitorisku yang pasti sudah sangat menggoda baginya. Aku bisa melihat itu dari tatapannya.

Secara perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhku ke dasar lingkaran batu ini, aku tidak tahu kalau di sini sangat nyaman ? . Dia mulai menghirup aroma V ku dengan hidung mancungnya yang juga sudah berada tepat didepan V ku. Tak lama kemudian, lidahnya beraksi mengoyak V luarku dan menarik-narik klitorisku.

"aaaahhh….eunggghh….tuuu..aaaaaaaaaaaaannnh"

Aku menikmati seluruh permainannya sekaligus dengan rasa takut. Sebagai wanita tentu aku juga sedikit berharap untuk bisa memilikinya, tapi mungkinkah ? kurasa tidak.

Kurasakan air mataku jatuh karena memikirkannya. Isakanku pun lolos bersama desahanku, tuan mudaku yang mengerti akan itu menghentikan aktifitasnya di bagian bawah tubuhku. Dia bangkit dan menatapku intens dengan mata birunya. Kurasa dia tau dengan keadaan mataku yang sembab, ia menatapku semakin dalam dan mulai merangkak untuk menyetarakan wajahku dengan wajahnya.

"tuan ? apa kau mencintaiku ?"

Bodoh ! aku tahu itu, entahlah pertanyaan itu seakan mencuat dengan sendirinya dari gerbang bibirku. Bisa kulihat ekspresi terkejut yang ditunjukkan oleh tuan mudaku tapi sekejap kemudian dia malah tertawa mengejek padaku sambil menatap wajahku yang ada di bawahnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Jantungku seolah tertanam tombak yang sangat tajam melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengharapkan dia untuk mencintaiku. Tapi aku juga tidak mengharapkan dia untuk menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Ini sangat menyakitkan, mata bulatku sudah berair dan berwarna merah karena menahan tangis. Tapi ia malah seenaknya sendiri meninggalkanku di lingkaran batu ini sendirian dan dengan santainya ia melenggang ke arah pintu tanpa mengenakan apapun.

"aku tidak akan pernah mencintai makhluk sepertimu"

Ucapnya pada saat membuka knop pintu. Ya tuhan, ini sangat menyakitkan. Lebih sakit daripada cambukan duri yang dulu pernah kurasakan. Air mataku pertamaku lolos dari mata kiriku, aku terisak. Entah kenapa, aku sangat tidak menyukai jawabannya. 'Makhluk' apa aku tampak sehina itu di matanya ?

SEHUN POV

Aku menutup pintu kamar mandiku dengan sedikit keras. Jujur saja, aku terbawa emosi data gadis menjijikkan itu bertanya tentang 'cinta' padaku. Apa dia bodoh ? atau dia gila ? keturunan special seperti The Wizards tidak akan mempunyai perasaan 'cinta' dan kalaupun aku mempunyainya tidak mungkin manusia busuk sepertinya yang akan mendapatkan perasaanku.

Kubuka almari pakaianku dan mengenakan satu set baju yang lebih segar. Kukenakan itu dengan cepat dan aku segera turun ke lantai dasar. Menemui semua kakakku dan makan malam.

Kupijakkan kakiku dengan cepat saat menuruni tangga dan berhenti mendadak saat paman ChenMin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ku.

"Sehun ?"

Panggilnya dengan suara seraknya.

"bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu ? hanya kita?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan mengikuti ke mana arah paman ChenMin pergi. Dari sorot matanya tadi, sepertinya ia ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang sangat penting dan aku mulai berfikir bahwa ini keadaan yang penting sekaligus menyedihkan.

Dia terus membawaku menuju balkon utama kastil ini, yang memang sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh The Wizards. Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa pemandangan malam di sini ternyata sangat indah. Bintang yang berhamburan menghiasi langit biru malam yang sangat kusukai.

"aku tahu kau bukanlah Sehun yang dulu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau sudah berubah. Lebih kejam, lebih hebat dan bahkan lebih tampan"

Kata terakhir membuatku mengulas senyum tipis.

"dan, Luhan sepertinya masih sangat menyukaimu"

Wait ? What ?!

"kau tidak tahu itu kan, beberapa tahun yang lalu saat kau meninggalkan desa kota kami dan bergabung bersama bangsamu. Seluruh penduduk kota mengatakan jika kau kembali ke kota itu maka mereka akan membakarmu dengan obor. Tapi, Luhan kecil mencoba meyakinkan seluruh penduduk bahwa kau akan tetap menjadi seorang Sehun yang baik meskipun kau bargabung dengan The Wizards"

"lalu, apa yang terjadi pada Luhan ?"

Jangan tanya mengapa aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Akupun tidak tahu.

"tidak ada yang percaya padanya, hingga keluarga Kingston yang kesal dengan sikapnya menjadikan dia budak sebagai penggantimu dan anehnya dia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Akupun bertanya padanya, kenapa kau menerima pekerjaan seperti itu ?"

Aku tidak tau tapi ini semakin membuatku penasaran.

"dia berkata bahwa, dia juga harus merasakan penderitaan Oh Sehun. Dia merasa bahwa tidak akan adil jika hanya kau yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari keluarga Kingston. Tapi, dia hanyalah manusia biasa dan tidak akan sekuat dirimu"

Bartender itu menitikkan air matanya, suaranya mulai terdengar parau. Sebenarnya ada apa ?

"satu minggu lamanya ia bekerja di keluarga Kingston, dia mendapatkan penderitaan yang sangat berat. Dia juga kehilangan keperawanannya untuk pertama kali di sana, keluarga Kingston juga menggugurkan kandungannya sebanyak 3 kali. Sebagai ayah, saat itu aku sangat marah pada keluarga itu. Aku mendobrak pintu rumahnya, namun yang kulihat malah putriku dengan senapan di pelipisnya"

Suara paman ChenMin semakin parau dan air matanya juga semakin mengalir deras. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"keluarga itu menembakkan senapan itu, dan Luhan tewas pada saat itu juga"

Aku membelalakkan mataku, rasa sesak menyelubungi dadaku. Luhan ? sudah tiada ? lalu siapa yang ada di kamarku ?

"aku membawa mayat putriku ke rumah, mengobatinya dan berharap ia akan bangkit lagi. Namun, sia-sia. Aku hampir putus asa hingga aku berniat untuk menguburkannya di bukit Ethan, sangat banyak serigala di sana tapi aku tidak takut. Karena mitos yang ada di sana, siapapun yang dikuburkan di tanah Ethan akan bangkit kembali"

Pikiranku benar-benar kosong saat ini, bukit Ethan adalah bukit di mana The wizards sangat akrab denga para serigala di sana. Dan di sana …

"sebelum aku menguburnya, aku melihat seekor serigala putih dengan ekor yang sangat panjang mendekat ke arahku, ketakutanku hilang saat melihat mata serigala itu yang sepertinya ingin membantuku. Ia membimbingku menuju batu besar pada ujung tebing. Aku meletakkan mayat putriku di sana yang kepalanya masih kubalut dengan perban"

Tunggu dulu, bukit Ethan ? serigala putih ? ujung tebing ? jangan-jangan …

"setelah kuletakkan mayat putriku, serigala putih itu mengaung dengan sangat keras dan merdu. Membuat seluruh serigala yang ada di hutan itu juga mengeluarkan aungannya. Setelah serigala-serigala itu mengaungkan aungannya, sinar bulan purnama yang saat itu tepat berada di atas mayat putriku memancar dengan sangat indah. Sinar itu berubah menjadi menyilaukan hingga beberapa saat, kemudian kulihat putriku tanpa luka tembakan di pelipisnya, rambut hitam gelapnya berubah menjadi warna coklat indah kulitnya yang sebelumnya terlihat seperti terbakar menjadi sangat indah"

Jantungku semakin berdetak tidak karuan, kenapa jadi begini ?

"saat ia mengerjapkan matanya, aku melihat matanya berwarna biru malam dengan berhiaskan bintang di dalamnya, namun itu tidak terlihat lagi sekarang. Kecuali, saat ia sedang marah, gusar, ataupun sedih yang mendalam"

"apa serigala putih itu mengatakan sesuatu padamu ?"

Tanyaku tiba-tiba padanya.

"tidak, ia menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Tapi Luhan tidak tahu akan hal ini, ia benar-benar menyangka bahwa dirinya maasihlah seperti dulu. Tapi ia tidak ingat siapa itu Sehun. Dia kembali menjadi budak di keluarga Kingston hingga kau menyelamatkannya malam ini"

Jantungku semakin berdetak tak karuan, Luhan tidak mengingat siapa aku setelah kejadian itu, itu tidak masalah. Namun, seluruh cerita yang diceritakan oleh paman ChenMin membuatku semakin gusar. Jika benar dewa Amon dan dewi Nut memberikan jiwa yang baru bagi Luhan, maka Kris tidak akan pernah membiarkan Luhan keluar dari kastil ini.

'_We Are Different' … _end here …

Readersdeul, mianhamnida … baru bisa post sekarang. Soalnya author lagi sibuk sama loba 2 hari kemarin, ^^. Maaf ya, NC nya kurang ngena dan pasti itu jeleeek banget *deep bow* itu karena uthor sendiri nggak pernah bikin cerita Nc dan ini pertama kalinya author bikin adegan NC *deep bow* . RCL ya readersdeul ^^


	6. I Don't Know What To Do

**PANDORA (I DON't know what to do)**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : belum M ^^

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Ini setting waktunya abad pertengahan ya, jadi kostumnya kayak orang-orang di abad itu (lebih jelasnya, kayak Narnia / Red riding Hood) . Terus, untuk bajunya The Wizards itu kayak kostumnyTohoshinki yang di MV Survivor (MV Japan) dan ini bukan cerita vampire loh, lebih mirip Avatar lah. Cuman author modifikasi, hehe :D . Buat readers, meskipun FF ini abal dan JELEK PARAH. Tolong beri komen ya, soalnya itu bakal jadi masukan buat author untuk kerja lebih baik lagi ^^ . Kamsahamnida ^^

'_I don't know What to Do' _ begin …

Paman ChenMin menghentikan ceritanya, ia menatap mimic wajahku yang memang terlihat sangat aneh di matanya. Ia melihatku dengan mata lemahnya, seakan ia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Mungkinkah ia ?

"Sehun, aku tidak tahu ini pertanda baik atau buruk bagi putriku. Tapi yang aku tahu hanyalah, ini ada hubungannya dengan The Wizards. Apapun itu … Karena itu, bisakah kau menjaga putriku ?"

Aku mematung mendengar perkataan paman ChenMin, mencoba mengolah apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Menjaga Luhan memang hal mudah bagiku, namun jika menjaga berarti melindunginya dari The Wizards kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Jika kakak-kakakku tahu akan hal ini … Tidak mereka tidak boleh tahu.

"bisakah kau ?"

Tanya paman ChenMin lagi.

"entahlah, tapi satu hal yang harus kaucamkan. Jangan pernah menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain"

Ucapku kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan mencoba setenang mungkin di depan semua kakakku yang sudah berada di meja makan besar berukura meter ini. Meja makan berwarna hitam kemerahan dengan hiasan emas di setiap pinggirnya inilah yang selalu menjadi tempat makan malam bagi The Wizards. Kulihat seluruh kakakku telah menyantap semua makanan yang ada di piringnya dengan tenang dan santai. Jangan kira karena kami jahat, kami tidak mempunyai etika. Kami pun juga adalah anggota bangsawan terkemuka yang melakukan semuanya serba dengan etika.

Aku bisa melihat kakak tertuaku Kris yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya di ujung selatan meja. Dia melihatku yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat dudukku untuk makan.

"kenapa lama sekali ?" tanya Kris dengan menatapku penuh pertanyaan.

"kau tidak harus bertanya" timpal Kai pada pertanyaan Kris yang seharusnya aku yang menjawabnya.

Sial, Kai menatapku sambil menunjukkan smirknya yang hanya kubalas dengan tatapan tajamku. Karena timpalannya lah seluruh kakakku menatapku sekarang, seolah ingin tahu apa yang terjadi kepadaku.

"apa ada hal yang harus kami ketahui ?" tanya salah satu kakakku Chanyeol.

"tidak ada, kenapa kau harus terbawa dengan ucapan Kai ?"

Jawabku dengan ucapan sinis dan tetap menatap Kai yang masih setia menunjukkan cengiran khasnya padaku. Sepertinya ia sangat puas mengerjaiku hari ini.

"jujurlah, apa ada masalah dengan pelayan barumu ?" tanya Kris lagi.

Aku terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Kris namun aku bersikap tenang sambil meminum air yang sudah ada di gelas perak yang ada di depanku.

"tidak ada, dia bagus" jawabku singkat.

"bahkan terlalu bagus" timpal Kai (lagi).

Sungguh aku ingin membunuh Kai saat ini. Dia adalah kakakku yang paling menyebalkan di antara yang lainnya, mungkin karena umurnya yang memang tidak terlampau jauh dengan umurku. Tapi saat ini dia benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Julukan yang tepat untuknya adalah 'si hitam menghilang yang menyebalkan'.

Aku menyelesaikan makan malamku dengan tidak tenang, seolah semua makanan ini tidak membuatku merasa kenyang. Biasanya aku suka daging rusa dengan sedikit saus darah di atasnya, tapi entahlah makanan ini terasa hambar di mulutku. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak hal yang ada di kepalaku saat ini. Satu hal terpenting pula yang sangat membebaniku saat ini, bagaimana cara melindungi Luhan dari para kakakku dan melindungi rahasia masa lalu Luhan yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh Luhan sendiri.

"kita pergi ke aula, ada hal yang harus kubicarakan" ucap Kris pada kami.

Aku hanya meminum air yang ada di gelas perakku sebagai perantara untuk meringankan stress ringan yang menggangguku saat ini. Meski aku tahu itu tidak cukup, aku butuh Luhan. Dengan menatap matanya mungkin aku akan menemukan masa lalu yang masih tergambar di pikirannya.

Aku pergi mengikuti para kakakku menuju aula yang berada di sebelah barat ruang makan kami, kakakku sudah berada jauh di lorong sedangkan aku masih memelankan langkahku untuk mengikuti mereka. Aku mempunyai firasat bahwa Kris akan membicarakan topic yang tidak kusukai, lebih tepatnya saat ini.

"Sehun, kau terlihat sangat … kacau ?" tanya kakakku Chanyeol yang ternyata menungguku di seberang lorong.

Kalian boleh mengatakan bahwa dia sangat kejam, tapi bagiku dia adalah kakak yang paling dewasa di antara semuanya. Bahkan melebihi Kris.

"apa ada yang kau pikirkan ?" tanyanya lagi.

"hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting, semacam privasi"

jawabku padanya sembari berjalan mengikuti arah lorong ini.

"kau yakin ?"

Sial, dia semakin mendesakku. Sedangkan, aku tidak bisa berbohong pada Chanyeol, dia sangat sensitive dan tidak bisa dibohongi.

"yes … umm, no"

"kalau begitu ceritakanlah padaku"

Maafkan aku, karena aku mendesak jadi aku terpaksa berbohong padamu. Atau mungkin, tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"tentang Luhan, entahlah aku hanya berfikir dia cantik" jawabku pada kakakku.

"semua berpendapat seperti itu, dia cantik. Jangan terlalu difikirkan, itu hanyalah hal wajar"

'dan tidak akan wajar jika aku mengatakan apa isi otakku sebenarnya' fikirku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Semakin dalam kami memasuki lorong itu, semakin rumit pula pemikiranku akan hal itu. Mungkin benar kata Chanyeol, aku harus sedikit rileks.

Sampailah kami di ujung lorong, aula besar tempat kami biasa mengadakan rapat besar. Ruangan dengan tinggi 100 meter dengan atap kaca yang membuat kami mampu melihat cuaca malam, kaca raksasa bermotif yang ada di tiap sisi ruangan. Dan yang terpenting, 6 buah kursi perak hitam dengan ukiran mewah sekaligus ukuran yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil mengelilingi ruangan itu.

Kris mulai duduk di singgasana nya, kursi terbesar, termegah, dan paling menyeramkan yang ada di ruangan ini. Dengan coraknya yang berwarna perak hitam dan batu permata berwarna hitam glamour yang menempel di bagian ujung atas singgasananya. Kamipun duduk ditempat kami masing-masing. Sama seperti Kris, kursi kami mempunyai permata warna yang mewakili kukuatan kami masing-masing. Chanyeol berwarna orange, Chen berwarna lightning blue, Tao berwarna krem seperti pasir, Kai berwarna hijau, dan milikku berwarna merah darah. Setiap kami duduk di kursi ini, maka permata akan menyala. Jika terang maka kekuatan kami masihlah sangat kuat, tapi jika redup maka itu berarti kami berada di ambang sekarat, dan jika mati maka itu berarti jiwa kami sudah tidak ada pada tubuh kami lagi.

Permata kami berwarna sedemikian terang. Bahkan lebih terang dari biasanya, dan aku punya firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"aku tidak akan berbelit-belit, 5 hari lagi bulan merah akan terjadi dan pada saat itu. Kita akan membangkitkan Pandora, aku sudah menemukan lokasinya tapi … kita belum memenuhi ritual yang harus dijalankan untuk membangkitkannya"

Aku berusaha setenang mungkin meski sebenarnya aku ingin sekali keluar dari ruangan ini, pikiranku menolak untuk membahas tentang Pandora saat ini.

"darah suci dari keturunan dewa yang telah memenjarakan Pandora. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Harmes, roh hutan yang berwujud serigala putih raksasa yang pernah aku dan Sehun temui di bukit Ethan"

Tolong jangan topic ini.

"tapi, siapa dewa yang memenjarakan Pandora ?" tanya Chen.

Pembicaraan ini semakin membuatku gusar, tolong berhentilah.

"Amon dan Nut, bulan dan langit" jawab Kris dengan nada bengisnya.

Aku hanya diam, tidak ingin berbicara apapun dan tetap bersikap setenang mungkin.

"tapi, setauku mereka tidak mempunyai keturunan ataupun seorang demigod ?" tanya Kai yang mulai terlihat serius dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Harmes memberitahu Sehun dan aku sebuah ramalan, tapi kurasa akan lebih baik jika Sehun yang bercerita"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, Kris menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Ya, ini tidak biasanya aku sangat diam pada saat perkumpulan berlangsung. Dengan sangat terpaksapun aku menceritakan seluruh ramalan yang diceritakan oleh Harmes.

"dia memberitahuku dan Kris, tentang sebuah ramalan. Pada saat bulan penuh sempurna yang ke 600 kali pada abad unicorn, akan lahir seorang gadis yang mewarisi watak Amon dan keanggunan seperti Nut. Tapi ia tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti Nut ataupun Amon, dan pada saat berumur 10 tahun anak itu akan kehilangan nyawanya untuk pertama kali dan lebih tepatnya satu minggu sebelum bulan purnama yang ke 601. Ketika mayatnya diletakkan kembali pada ujung tebing suci pada saat bulan berbentuk bulat sempurna, di mana pada saat itu kekuatan Amon dan Nut berada di titik terkuat. Maka kehidupan baru akan lahir bagi gadis itu, dengan kekuatan bintang timur Venus dan cahaya terkuat Matahari"

Aku mengakhiri ceritaku dan kulihat semua kakakku yang menatap ku dengan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Akupun saat ini juga tidak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi, setelah bercerita sedemikian jelas. Tapi, kakakku tidak mengetahui rahasiaku dengan Harmes.

"bagaimana cara menemukan gadis itu ?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"itulah yang aku pikirkan saat ini, selama kita menjarah kota. Tak ada satupun gadis yang sesuai dengan watak Amon yang teguh ataupun keanggunan Nut yang melebihi ratu di negeri manapun" timpal Kris dengan nada putus asa.

Aku bersyukur bahwa Kris belum menemukan identitas Luhan yang sebenarnya, pasti Harmes menaruh mantra yang cukup kuat apada tubuh Luhan hingga ia tidak dapat dideteksi oleh Kris. Mengingat Harmes yang tidak begitu menyukai Pandora, aku dapat memakluminya.

"aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjarah satu kota lagi, tempat asal Chanyeol dan Kai … kota Gosrack. Mungkin, kita dapat menemukan gadis itu di sana. Meskipun itu mustahil"

Chanyeol dan Kai tampak mematrikan seringaiannya, akupun juga. Sepertinya, kami sangat senang karena akan menciptakan satu lagi kota perbudakan.

Kota Gosrack adalah kota yang miskin, meskipun cukup besar namun perekonomian masyarakat di sana benar-benar buruk. Kai dan Chanyeol dulunya dalah pesuruh dari mafia besar sekaligus orang terkuat dan terkaya di kota itu. Pekerjaan Chanyeol sangatlah berat karena harus mengumpulkan pajak pada penduduk kota dengan cara yang sangat kejam hingga ia sendiri tidak tega untuk melakukannya dan bila ia tidak dapat mengumpulkan sebanyak yang bosnya mau, maka air panas akan siap menjadi bak mandi Chanyeol yang membuat seluruh kulitnya melepuh. Namun, Chanyeol bukanlah manusia dalam waktu satu minggu maka kulitnya akan tumbuh lagi seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, bahkan lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

Sedangkan pekerjaan Kai sangatlah menurunkan harga dirinya. Ia hanya harus memuaskan nafsu para Lelaki dewasa yang haus akan hasrat sex yang besar. Pernah saat itu, Kai ditempatkan pada aquarium besar tanpa busana sehelai pun diatas tubuhnya dan ia diperintahkan untuk meliuk-liuk. Asal kau tahu saja aquarium itu berada tepat di depan para lelaki hidung belang yang sangat ingin melihat tarian seksi Kai. Kai memang cukup pandai menari, apalagi erotis. Penderitannya berlangsung sangat lama, hingga pernah ia diperintahkan untuk memuaskan hasrat 30 lelaki dalam satu malam dan ia dihukum cambuk sebanyak 50 kali hanya karena desahan yang tidak memuaskan pelanggannya.

Mengerikan.

"cukup di sini, istirahatlah" perintah Kris.

Kakak-kakakku berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tapi tidak denganku. Jujur saja, aku masih gelisah. Tapi, berbicara dengan kakak-kakakku tidak akan mneyelesaikan masalah ini. Mungkin malah memperburuknya. Kulihat Kris yang juga tetap duduk di singgasananya, menatapku dengan tatapan ingin tahu nya dan aku tidak nyaman dengan itu.

"akhir-akhir ini, kau tidak seperti biasanya Sehun" tuturnya padaku.

"mungkin hanya perasaanmu"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab apapun lagi.

"ku harap begitu"

Kris melenggang pergi meninggalkanku di aula sendirian setelah mengatakan sepotong kecil kalimat itu. Aku tahu Kris merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada ku. Bahkan aku pun juga merasakan sesuatu yang berubah dalam diriku. Entah apa itu, yang kutahu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Aku melangkahkan langkahku menuju kamarku kembali. Dengan langkah lunglai dan tatapan kosong aku melewati 50 anak tangga ini. Langkahku pun terhenti saat melihat Luhan yang membawa keranjang penuh berisi baju kotorku, 'indah sekali' itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini. Ia berjalan melewati koridor kastil yang luas dengan jendela berukuran besar tak normal ini mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih selutut, tunggu dulu sepertinya itu baju tidurku. Terlihat kebesaran ketika ia yang memakainya, membuatnya terlihat lebih kecil dan lucu.

Saat sadar aku berada di depannya, ia merapatkan kerah bagian dada baju itu dengan menggenggam kerah itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Mungkin karena kerah itu mengekspos bagian dada putihnya.

"mau ke mana kau ?"

Tanyaku padanya. Reaksi yang lucu, ia malah tetap menatap wajahku dengan mata bulatnya.

"a..aku, akan meletakkan baju kotor ini ke ruang cuci tuan. Di lantai satu"

Aku mendecih padanya, gadis ini lucu sekali.

"kau masih 8 jam berada di kastil ini, kau pikir kau tahu di mana ruang cuci ?"

Dia terlihat gelagapan saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

"i..itu …. Aku akan mencarinya"

"berhentilah bicara tidak masuk akal, kembali ke kamarku dan letakkan baju kotor itu besok"

Ucapku kemudian menarik tangan kanannya untuk mengikutiku menuju kamarku dan menaruh keranjang berisi pakaian kotor itu di bawah. Sial, nadinya berdetak sangat indah membuatku ingin menyesapnya. Kurasakan taka da perlawanan dari gadis mungil ini. Luhan, kenapa kau sangat berbeda di mataku ?

Kubuka ruangan kamarku dengan sedikit keras dan melemparkan tubuh kecil gadis itu di ranjangku. Dia terlihat kesakitan sementara aku masih membuka bajuku akan menggantinya dengan baju tidur yang sama persis seperti milik Luhan, hanya saja berwarna hitam namun itu terhenti saat aku melihatnya merintih kesakitan tanpa mengeluarkan suara ataupun menunjukkan rasa sakit itu padaku, aku terheran melihatnya. Bukankah wanita selalu tidak tahan jika ia kesakitan ? By the way, aku hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjangku tanpa memakai apapun pada bagian atas tubuhku, apa aku akan membuatnya gugup lagi ?

"apakah sakit ?"

Kutempatkan tubuhku di sampingnya, dan memegang tangannya. Great Oh Sehun, genggamanmu membuat tangan putihnya menjadi memar keunguan. Aku merasa bersalah padanya, namun aku tidak tahu mengapa.

"se…dikit"

Dia menatapku bingung.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?"

"tidak, hanya saja … sikapmu padaku kenapa berubah sangat cepat ?"

Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri tetang pertanyaannya. Apa mungkin ini karena janjiku pada paman ChenMin ?

"apa maksudmu ? aku melakukan ini bukanlah tanpa alasan, kau adalah pelayanku dan kau juga tanggung jawabku"

Syukurlah aku mendapat alasan yang tepat. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tanganku yang juga menggenggam tangannya. Ya tuhan, ini sangat hangat. Mata bulatnya yang indah, bibir peach mungilnya, hidung kecil indahnya. Aku berfikir, apakah wajah Nut juga seindah ini ? kurasa tidak.

Kudekatkan wajahku padanya saat ia menyentuh bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya, menyuruhku untuk berhenti.

"tidurlah tuan, kau akan sangat lelah besok"

Ucapnya yang kemudian menarik dirinya dari tempat duduknya. Kugenggam tangannya dan melarangnya untuk pergi dari kamarku.

"hanya jika kau tidur di sini bersamaku"

Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian membaringkanku dan menutupi tubuhku hingga leherku dengan selimut tebal berwarna hitam. Kemudian menempatkan dirinya di samping kananku.

Tanpa sadar kupatrikan senyumku dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ini sangat nyaman.

"tuan ? kenapa …"

"jangan membantah tuanmu"

Kukecup keningnya pelan dan kemudian mengajaknya tidur mengarungi dunia mimpi yang hanya akan menjadi milik kita berdua.

'_I DON't KNOW WHAT TO DO' _end here …

So ? aku tahu ini pasti jelek banget -,- . jeongmal mianhamnida readers. Nggak sesuai permintaan readers TT, dan pasti part ini kepanjangan gila, next part akan author bikin lebih pendek ^^ . Next part juga ada Baekhyun, D.O sama Lay bakal muncul …. RCL ya readers … Kamsahamnida ^^


	7. Gosrack City

**PANDORA ( gosrack city )**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : belum M ^^

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Ini setting waktunya abad pertengahan ya, jadi kostumnya kayak orang-orang di abad itu (lebih jelasnya, kayak Narnia / Red riding Hood) . Terus, untuk bajunya The Wizards itu kayak kostumnyTohoshinki yang di MV Survivor (MV Japan) dan ini bukan cerita vampire loh, lebih mirip Avatar lah. Cuman author modifikasi, hehe :D . Buat readers, meskipun FF ini abal dan JELEK PARAH. Tolong beri komen ya, soalnya itu bakal jadi masukan buat author untuk kerja lebih baik lagi ^^ . Kamsahamnida ^^

'_GOSRACK CITY' _begin …

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku yang benar-benar tidak membantuku dalam memecahkan kegelisahanku. Ketika aku terbangun dan melihat wajah Luhan di depanku, otakku dengan otomatis memutar kejadian 7 jam yang lalu. Alhasil, aku terus memikirkannya kembali. Kuposisikan tubuhku ke arah langit-langit berharap akan meringankan masalah yang terus berputar di otakku. Namun sia-sia, aku masih tetap merasakan hembusan nafas Xi Luhan.

"tuan ?" suara ini,

Dia memanggilku dengan posisi yang masih berbaring di menghadapku. Ya tuhan, dia sangat cantik dan kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memujinya ?

"apa aku harus menyiapkan air untukmu ?" tanyanya.

Kuputar kepalaku menatap wajah indahnya, tanganku terulur menyentuh rambut coklatnya yang sangat halus. Kusentuh pipinya yang lembut dan kenyal seperti gumpalan kapas itu, dan tanganku sampai pada bibir peach mungil miliknya yang selalu membuatku ingin memakannya.

Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam, berharap dia bisa merasakan kebingungan yang kuhadapi saat ini. Meski aku tidak berharap benyak darinya.

"tuan ? ada apa ?"

Bolehkah aku menanyakannya sekarang ? apa ini saat yang tepat ?

"Luhan, apa yang kau tahu tentang Amon dan Nut ?"

Dia terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan yang kuberikan. Alis matanya merapat, dahinya mengerut seakan ia berfikir keras tentang pertanyaanku.

"mereka adalah Dewa bulan dan Dewi langit"

Sepertinya semua orang tahu tentang itu. Apa tidak ada jawaban lain ?

"menurutmu, bagaimana mereka ?"

"aku tidak tahu, aku belum pernah bertatapan langsung dengan mereka"

Dia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya, matanya tidak memperlihatkan bahwa dia mengetahui sesuatu. Akupun tidak menemukan apapun pada tatapan itu. Haruskah aku berterus terang padanya ? tentang masa lalunya ?

"ada apa tuan ?"

"tidak ada, hanya sekedar bertanya"

Jawabannya adalah tidak, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya akan hal itu. Akan kutunggu hingga ia mengetahui hal itu secara naturally, dan sampai hal itu terjadi aku akan melindunginya. Entah apa yang membuatku memutuskan hal ini, tapi aku berfikir bahwa hal ini harus kulakukan meskipun aku tahu resiko yang sangat besar akan datang bila kakakku mengetahui hal ini.

"tuan ?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, kutolehkan kepalaku padanya yang ternyata sudah terduduk di sebelahku. Aku mengikuti posisinya dan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya dari belakang. Apa ini pinggang ? kenapa sangat kecil ? . Kuhirup halus rambutnya yang sangat indah itu. Ya tuhan, dia benar-benar sempurna.

"tuan ? ada apa ?"

Suara kecilnya itu benar-benar membuatku semakin gemas padanya. Kucium pipinya sekilas dan kemudian menopangkan kepalaku pada bahunya.

"aku hanya merasa nyaman seperti ini"

Jawabku tanpa sadar. Aku bisa melihat pipinya yang memerah seperti tomat.

"ta—tapi …"

"aku tuanmu Xi Luhan"

Kudekati bibir mungilnya dan menempelkannya dengan bibirku, dia memejamkan matanya. Impressive. Kumainkan lembut bibir peachnya yang selalu membuatku lapar, tanpa ada penolakan darinya. Ciumanku semakin membabi buta, kusesap kuat bibir peachnya itu hingga ia pun memegang garis rahang kiriku dengan tangan kanannya. Kumainkan lidahku di buah bibirnya dan seketika itu juga ia membuka akses bagiku untuk melakukan ciuman yang lebih padanya. Bahkan lidahnya pun terasa sangat nikmat dan indah.

Kulepaskan pertautan bibir kami dan menatap mata bulatnya dalam-dalam. Ia menatapku sendu, itulah yang kulihat. Apa dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ?

"apa kau selalu seperti itu pada wanita tuan ?" tanyanya.

"tidak"

Jawabku sesingkat mungkin kemudian meninggalkannya yang masih mematung di ranjang besarku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh seluruh badanku, dan menenangkan pikiranku.

Kini kami bersiap untuk berangkat menuju kota Gosrack. Tanpa membawa Luhan dan paman ChenMin tentunya. Hanya tinggal menunggu Kai, anak itu selalu lama untuk melumasi dirinya dengan minyak bunga kreft. Dia mengatakan bahwa minyak itu bisa membuatnya tampak lebih seksi, tapi menurutku itu malah membuatnya terlihat seperti tidak mandi selama 15 tahun lebih. Kata lainnya, menjijikkan dan kotor.

"morning …"

Sapa Kai dari tangga, aku dan para kakakku memutar bola mata kami dengan malas. Seakan terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Kai yang seperti ini.

"simpan kata-katamu itu, kita terlambat"

Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, sedangkan Kai hanya menunjukkan smirk cibirannya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku melihat kelakuan kakak yang umurnya hanya terpaut sedikit denganku itu.

Kris membuka portal berupa pusaran hitam dengan telapak tangannya. Satu-persatu dari kamipun memasukinya, dan tentunya aku yang terakhir. Kubalikkan badanku menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi memang mendampingi keberangkatanku dan kakak-kakakku.

"jangan pergi kemanapun"

Ucapku padanya, kali ini lain. Aku sedikit mematrikan senyum lembutku padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk saat mendengar perintahku padanya, kurasa aku akan merindukan senyumannya saat pergi menuju Kota Gosrack.

"tunggu dulu !"

Teriak Kris dari seberang portal, suaranya masih terdengar di sini.

"bawa Luhan, kurasa kita akan membutuhkannya"

Luhan dan aku saling bertatapan, bingung. Luhan mendekat ke arahku, portal semakin mengecil tapi kami berdua belum juga masuk. Luhan menarik bajuku, kulihat raut wajah mungilnya yang takut.

"ada apa ?"

"aku, merasa belum terbiasa dengan portal itu. Terakhir masuk ke sana, aku merasa terguncang sangat hebat"

Tanpa menjawab apapun dari perkataan Luhan, kupeluk erat badan mungilnya dan kemudian mulai melompat masuk pada portal yang mulai mengecil. Sangat lucu melihat wajah terkejut sekaligus ketakutannya.

Kami bertemu dengan 5 orang kakakku yang sudah lebih dahulu melewati portal. Mereka tampak heran ketika melihat tanganku yang melingkar erat pada tubuh Luhan. Terutama Kai, lainnya hanya memasang senyuman khas menggoda mereka sehingga membuatku harus melepas pelukanku pada Luhan. Canggung lagi.

"kita tidak sampai secara langsung di kota Gosrack"

Ucapku mengalihkan perhatian. Dan itu berhasil.

"tidak, ini hutan kenthlar. Tempat bangsa peri Stuhn tinggal, kalian berhati-hatilah. Mereka selalu terpancing saat melihat laki-laki tampan"

Bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tapi kami memang mempunyai rupa di atas rata-rata dan bangsa Stuhn menyukai hal ini.

Bangsa peri Stuhn adalah peri hutan yang didominasi oleh , entahlah sepertinya mereka tidak mempunyai jenis kelamin yang jelas. Mereka mempunyai suara yang besar dan 'junior' seperti milik kami, namun wajah mereka yang sangat cantik bak dewi Andromeda benar-benar membuat kami berfikir bahwa mereka buknlah seorang laki-laki. Hobi mereka untuk memakan jantung lelaki muda yang tampan dan kemudian mengoleksi tubuhnya juga menjadi alasan yang kuat bahwa mereka bukanlah lelaki. Tapi, kepemimpinan mereka yang sangat keras, tegas dan adil tidak dapat dikategorikan dalam hukum kewanitaan. Entahlah, sejauh ini aku menganggap bahwa mereka adalah makhluk tanpa jenis kelamin yang jelas.

"Sehun , jaga Luhan"

Perintah Kris padaku yang sebenarnya memang sudah kulakukan.

Satu hal yang membuatkuberfikir bahwa mereka bukanlah wanita adalah, jika mereka melihat wanita cantik maka mereka akan meberikan apapun bagi wanita itu. APAPUN. Karena itulah Kris meminta Luhan untuk ikut.

"tetap di sampingku"

Ucapku pada Luhan sambil menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya. Dia ketakutan, bahkan terlalu takut. Sehingga kuputuskan untuk memeluk pundaknya agar semakin dekat denganku.

Kami melewati hutan sunyi ini dengan setenang mungkin tanpa membuat satupun suara. Hutan ini, terakhir kali aku memasukinya adalah tiga hari yang lalu saat berburu rusa. Bagiku hutan ini sudah seperti taman bagiku, dan terasa tidak menakutkan lagi. Tapi, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan peri Stuhn. Luhan semakin erat memegang baju bagian pinggangku, karena bagian itu yang terdekat dengan tangannya.

"hello, wizards …"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kami dari balik pohon yang ada di depan kami, pohon hijau. Tempat tinggal para Stuhn.

"Suho …"

Kris berkata lirih sambil menangkap sosok yang ternyata menyatu dengan warna pohon itu layaknya Bunglon. Suho, penjaga besar sekaligus raja para Stuhn. Wajahnya yang angelic tampan serta manis benar-benar sangat menipu kepribadiannya yang licik, kejam dan sangat 'ehm' porno.

Suho benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang wanita anggun yang memakai gaun putih yang menutupi seluruh kakinya dengan hiasan daun di sekitarnya. Rambut panjang lurus seperutnya menambah poin untuk nilai kecantikannya, namun jika kau mendengar suara beratnya yang terdengar sangat tegas, kejam dan bengis maka kau akan menghilangkan pikiran bahwa dia itu wanita.

"baik sekali kau mengunjungi area kami ?"

Ucapnya sambil mematrikan senyum khasnya. Sangat tampan dan manis. Dengan mahkota buatan dari ranting perah dan daun dari bunga creist, bunga yang hanya bisa tumbuh diantara bangsa Stuhn.

"aku dalam perjalanan berkunjung ke kota Gosrack"

"ah, Gosrack … Kota para pecundang"

Ucapnya sambil melihat rendah ke arah Chanyeol dan Kai. Tatapan itu sepertinya tidak dianggap serius oleh Chanyeol, namun lain dengan Kai. Matanya sudah menyala akan nafsu ingi membunuh.

"kita teman lama … mungkin kau bisa membantuku melengkapi koleksi lelaki indahku … mereka terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya"

Yang benar saja.

"benarkah, kurasa tidak"

Suho bangkit dari singgasananya yang berada di antara batang besar pohon hijau itu. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kris dan kemudian memperlihatkan smirknya.

"kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak menggunakan cara lama ?"

Mata-mata berkilau mulai tampak di antara kegelapan. Kudekap Luhan semakin erat, Bangsa Stuhn. Selalu bermain licik.

"lihatlah sekelilingmu, lebih dari 500 peri Stuhn yang lemah di sini. Melawan 6 The Wizards yang sangat bertalenta. Cukup seimbang bukan …"

Satu-persatu dari bangsa Stuhn mengelilingi kami, gaun putih se-paha mereka dengan hiasan mahkota daun dan ranting di antara rambut panjang sebahu mereka benar-benar membuatku panic. Bukannya kami tidak mempu melawan mereka, namun kami menolak untuk melawan mereka. Karena jika kami membunuh satu saja bangsa Stuhn maka kutukan mengerikan akan menimpa kami semua, menjadi pohon bagi tempat tinggal bangsa Stuhn.

"kita duel, jika aku kalah maka kami akan menjadi pohonmu. Namun, jika kau kalah kau berikan aku apapun yang kami mau"

Seluruh bangsa Stuhn berhenti melangkah mendekati kami dan menatap pada rajanya yang agung.

"baik jika itu maumu" balas Suho dengan nada tenang.

Suho mengeluarkan pedang putih besar dengan permata biru di tengahnya. Seketika itu juga, angin besar terjadi , kami memundurkan langkah kami, memberi ruang untuk Kris dan Suho untuk memperlihatkan kekuatan mereka.

Mata Suho berkilau mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, sedangkan Kris menanggapinya dengan tetap diam di tempatnya. Namun, aku bisa melihat tangannya yang perlahan menjadi sisik berwarna merah seperti naga, matanya menguning dan muncul tanduk seperti naga. Dalam beberapa saat ia sudah merubah dirinya menjadi naga besar yang siap bertempur dengan raja Stuhn. Mereka berdua mulai membumbung tinggi ke udara.

Suho mulai menembakkan salah satu sinar pada mata Kris yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh Kris. Sementara Kris hanya memekikkan suara naganya dengan keras pada Suho hingga mengacaukan keseimbangan terbangnya. Sepertinya Kris cukup tahu resiko jika ia menyemburkan apinya secara ganas pada si raja Suho. Suho tidak tinggal diam, ia menembakkan bebearapa cahaya yang tampak seperti petir ke arah Kris. Namun sia-sia, ketua kami jauh lebih tangkas daripada ia. Kris mulai mencengkeram bahu kokoh Suho menggunakan cakar kakinya dan kemudia membuangnya dengan keras ke tanah penuh rumput yang ada di depan kami.

Bunyi bedebam yang keras terdengar, Suho mulai terbatuk dan mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah dari mulutnya. Rambutnya yang mulanya rapi dan tertata sekarang menjadi berantakan, mata bercahayanya mulai redup, gaun putih panjangnya sobek di beberapa tempat. Aku dan ke-4 kakakku memamerkan senyum kemenangan pada Suho, tak lama kemudian Kris turun dari langit dan merubah dirinya menjadi seorang manusia tampan kembali.

"aku tidak ingin kau bermain licik Suho, jadi perintahkan seluruh bangsamu untuk mematikan kekuatan mereka"

Suho memandang Kris dengan senyuman kekalahannya, tatapannya seolah mengatakan bahwa yang tadi dialaminya adalah hal biasa untuknya.

Ia mulai menatap seluruh bangsanya yang sudah berada di sekelilingnya, seketika itu. Aura mereka jauh lebih tenang dari yang lalu.

"lalu, apa yang kau inginkan ha ?"

Tanya Suho dengan mengejek pada Kris.

"berikan kami satu dari bangsamu"

Suho terkikik, dia melihat Kris dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"tidak akan, apapun keculai itu. Kau pasti tahu Kris, bahwa aku tidak suka memberikan keluargaku"

Ucap Suho sambil mengeluarkan mata membunuhnya. Jika seperti ini, maka bangsa Stuhn tidak akan bisa dipaksa atau mereka akan mencabik-cabik kami seperti daging rusa panggang.

"yang mulia … bolehkah aku ?"

Semua menolehkan perhatian mereka pada gadis kecil yang sedari tadi berada dipelukanku. Ia berjalan mendekati sang raja Stuhn yang terlihat kesakitan dan badan yang dipenuhi dengan kotoran debu. Tentu sang raja menatap Luhan tidak percaya, apalagi saat Luhan mengeluarkan air yang sebenarnya itu adalah perbekalanku tapi sekarang itu sudah ada di tangannya.

"akan kubersihkan lukamu …"

Suho hanya terdiam. Luhan menyobek bagian bawah gaun putih panjangnya kemudian menggulungnya. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan wajah Suho dan mengobati lukanya menggunakan kain dan air itu. Jujur saja, aku tidak menyukai pemandangan ini.

"kau, siapa namamu ?"

Tanya Suho. Wah, ternyata dia juga bisa berbicara dengan halus.

"Xi Luhan, yang mulia …"

"kenapa kau membersihkan lukaku ?"

Luhan tampak tersenyum kemudian membasuh halus pipi Suho yang terkena kotoran.

"aku tidak suka melihat makhluk yang terluka, karena aku tahu itu sakit"

Suho tampak tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia membelai rambut halus Luhan danmencium pipinya lembut sekilas. Sungguh aku sudah sangat tidak tahan melihat semua ini. Jika bukan karena Chanyeol yang menghadangku aku pasti sudah membunuh raja mesum itu.

"kau sangat suci Luhan … Katakan permintaanmu"

Luhan melihat Suho dengan tidak percaya. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"sama seperti tuan Kris, tolong beri kami 1dari bangsamu. Kami berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya"

Suho menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, merasa frustasi dengan permintaan Luhan. Namun kemudian dia menatap Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"baiklah, jika itu maumu"

Kami melepaskan senyum lega, termasuk Kris. Dia menatap Luhan dengan tidak seperti biasanya. Dasar Stuhn, selalu lemah dengan wanita.

"tapi, kaulah yang akan memilih. Bukan Kris"

Kris tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya. Luhan menatap takut pada Kris, tapi sepertinya Kris mencoba menenangkannya.

Suho mengambil 5 stuhn kecil dan membariskannya di depan kami. Kai tampak terkejut saat melihat salah satu Stuhn tekena luka cambuk pada pahanya. Aneh, tidak biasanya ia memperhatikan seseorang sampai seperti itu.

"pilihlah salah satu diantara mereka berlima"

Ucap Suho yang ditampik oleh Kris.

"apa kau gila ?! mereka adalah Stuhn yang payah !"

"heiheihei … yang memilih adalah Luhan, bukan kau"

Kris mendengus sebal melihat perlakuan raja Stuhn itu. Ia menatap Luhan yang tampaknya juga bingung dengan beberapa stuhn yang dipilihkan oleh raja itu. Luhan menatapku, tampak mencari solusi padaku namun akupun juga bingung pada pilihan itu.

"yang mulia, apa hanya ini ?"

Semua menatap Luhan kecuali Kai yang terus memperhatikan stuhn yang ada di depannya.

"em…hem …"

Suho mematrikan senyum liciknya pada kami. Luhan tampak sangat kebingungan, begitu pula dengan kami. Tapi ia melihat tatapan Kai pada salah satu stuhn yang terluka di pahanya, dan Luhan mulai melangkah pada stuhn itu.

"Luhan"

Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Stuhn yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya itu. Stuhn itu tampak terisak.

Kris sepertinya menahan amarahnya saat Luhan mendekati Stuhn itu. Sedangkan Suho mematrikan senyum kemenangannya.

"aku memilihnya"

Stuhn itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Wow, apa dia stuhn betina ? dia SANGAT cantik, lucu dan sangat kecil. Rambut hitam sebahu dengan poni yang menutupi dahi kecilnya, mata bulat jernihnya, hidung kecil lucunya, bibir pink serta kulit putih mulusnya, dia benar-benar sempurna. Meski tidak sesempurna Luhan.

"pilihan yang benar Luhan, dia adalah stuhn terlemah, cacat dan yang paling tidak berguna di hutan ini ! hahaha ! bawalah, aku tidak pernah membutuhkannya bahkan dia hanya menyusahkan kami di sini !"

Bisa kulihat Kai mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat keras saat raja itu mengatakan hal kejam pada stuhn itu. Stuhn itu menangis, aku tahu karena Luhan membantunya mengusap air matanya. Luhan menatapku dan aku hanya mematrikan senyumku padanya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kris menunduk kecewa dan kemudian melangkah pergi melewati raja stuhn hina itu, kamipun mengikutinya.

Kami berhenti di sebuah batu besar yang kami gunakan untuk mengistirahatkan otot kaki stuhn mungil itu. Dia sepertinya terlihat sangat lemah, Kris menatapnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"hei, siapa namamu ?" tanya Kris dengan nada yang dingin.

"Kyungsoo"

Jawabnya dengan nada lirihnya tapi itu tetap membuktikan bahwa dirinya ternyata laki-laki denga suara beratnya, Kai menatap stuhn itu dengan tatapan iba.

"kau bisa meramal ?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"kau bisa sihir ?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Tidak kusangka kami mendapat Stuhn yang sangat parah.

"lalu apa yang kau bisa ?!"

"pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan, jangan menganggap dirimu yang terkuat"

Kai membalas bentakan Kris dengan kalimat serta nada dinginnya. Ada apa dengan anak ini ?

"kita lanjutkan perjalanan, dan kau Kyungsoo … naiklah"

Semua menatap aneh pada Kai yang berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo, sepertinya stuhn itupun juga terkejut melihat perlakuan Kai kepadanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum lembut melihat itu dan membimbing Kyungsoo untuk naik di punggung lebar Kai. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya padaleherKai, dia sedikit tersentak saat Kai memegang pahanya yang terluka. Refleks Kai memindahkan sentuhannya.

"maaf"

Ucapnya yang kemudian membuat kami mengernyitkan dahi kami. Seorang Kai meminta maaf ?

"tidak apa …"

Akupun tersenyum tipis melihat mereka berdua. Detik selanjutnya, kutarik tangan Luhan agar ia berada di sampingku. Luhan hanya menatapku dalam dan kemudian ia merapatkan badannya padaku. Akupun memeluknya karena aku tahu dia kedinginan di pagi yang mendung ini.

"kau ingin kugendong ?" godaku padanya.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya Luhan mengajariku bagaimana cara tersenyum.

Sampailah kami di kota Gosrack. Aku menatap kota itu dengan tatapan yang sangat mustahil, apa ini kota ? ini lebih mirip kandang babi berukuran besar menurutku. Belakangan ini memang terjadi hujan lebat di sekitar daerah ini, namun ini benar-benar di luar imajinasiku. Kota ini lebih miskin dari yang terakhir kali aku lihat. Lumpur yang berada di jalan kota, beberapa petani miskin yang bekerja di ladang menggunakan pakaian baunya yang sudah di hinggapi lalat di sekitarnya, Pelacur dengan badan yang jelek tidur di atap rumah sambil mengenakan baju kotor dan kusam mereka. Apa Kris benar-benar yakin akan menemukan keturunan Nut di sini ? bercanda saja.

"kita masuk, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tetaplah di sini"

Kai menurunkan gendongannya pada Kyungsoo. Aku dan Chen membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dengan tegap, dia memang sangat rapuh.

"tuan …"

Panggilnya pada 'entah siapa' yang membuat kami bertiga menolehkan kepala kami. Dia menatap Kai dengan lekat sehingga aku dan Chen pun merasa tak terpanggil. Aku baru saja akan melangkahkan kakiku saat timbul keinginan untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"ada apa ?"dasar Kai, tetap saja dingin.

"terima kasih, berhati-hatilah di sana …"

Kyungsoo berjinjit dan menyentuh bibir Kai dengan bibirnya sekilas. Kai terkesiap dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan langung membalikkan badannya mengikuti Kris dan Chanyeol yang sudah jauh di depan kami.

Aku dan Chen mulai berjalan mengikuti Kris,Chanyeol, dan Kai. Seperti biasanya kami menggunakan penyamaran kami sebagai manusia. Kris langsung masuk menuju BAR tempat majikan Chanyeol dan Kai dulu sering memperbudak Kai. Tempat itu tidak berubah banyak, kami mulai masuk di salah satu ruangan.

Ruangan ini yang dulunya dipakai Kai untuk menari-nari di dalam aquarium besar dan mempertontonkan badannya. Sepertinya saat ini pun sama. Tak lama setelah kami duduk di kursi melingkar yang ada di ruangan itu, turunlah seorang lelaki dengan tubuh mungil dan kulit putih bersihnya di dalam aquarium itu. Wajahnya sama dengan Kai pada masa lalu, sedih dan murung. Aku tahu bahwa laki-laki itu sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal ini.

Kali ini keanehan terjadi pada salah satu kakakku Chanyeol. Dia menatap lekat lelaki itu tanpa mengkedipkan matanya sekalipun. Laki-laki itupun menatap Chanyeol sangat lekat pula, hingga tercipta kontak mata yang bermakna 'sesuatu' di antara mereka. Sepertinya aku tahu apa itu.

'_GOSRACK CITY' _end here …

Author bener-bener minta maaf karena chapter ini jadinya panjaaaaaannggg banget dan pastinya ngebosenin TT . author minta maaf sama admin juga, pasti sebel liat chapter yang puanjangnya amit-amit ini *deep bow* . By the way, kemarin author salah tulis, bukan Yixing yang muncul tapi Junmaho alias Suho, maaf sekali lagi ya readers *deep bowbowbow* . Oh iya, author mau vakum dulu selama seminggu karena author ada UKK. RCL ya readers Kamsahamnida … *bowbowbow* ^^


	8. Another Destiny

**PANDORA ( another destiny )**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : belum M ^^

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Ini setting waktunya abad pertengahan ya, jadi kostumnya kayak orang-orang di abad itu (lebih jelasnya, kayak Narnia / Red riding Hood) . Terus, untuk bajunya The Wizards itu kayak kostumnyTohoshinki yang di MV Survivor (MV Japan) dan ini bukan cerita vampire loh, lebih mirip Avatar lah. Cuman author modifikasi, hehe :D . Buat readers, meskipun FF ini abal dan JELEK PARAH. Tolong beri komen ya, soalnya itu bakal jadi masukan buat author untuk kerja lebih baik lagi ^^ . Kamsahamnida ^^

'_Another Destiny' _begin …

Aku tergoda untuk memperhatikan penari erotis yang ada di aquarium itu. Sepertinya aku bisa memaklumi saat Chanyeol menatap intens mata penari itu. Dia sangat menggoda, dan percayalah meskipun ia seorang lelaki namun garis kecantikannya tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya. Mata kucing indahnya, bibir tipis munngilnya, hidung tipis mancungnya, seolah seluruh wajahnya terbuat dari porselen. Sangat halus, aku tidak menyentuhnya namun hanya dengan melihatnya kurasa aku cukup tahu tingkat kehalusan kulit penari itu.

Hanya satu yang membuatnya masih terlihat seperti lelaki, rahangnya yang begitu kuat. Tapi kurasa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian kakakkuChanyeol. Ia tampak lebih tajam menatap manik mata penari itu. Hingga 30 menit waktu berjalan, dan ia kembali menuju permukaan aquarium. Show is over.

Wait a minute, sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan seisi ruangan ini hingga aku melupakan seseorang yang seharusnya bersamaku dan kakak-kakakku di sini. Tao. Ke mana anak itu pergi ?

"Chanyeol, di mana Tao ?"

Bodohnya aku, karena kakakku ini masih ada dalam alam bawah sadarnya bersama penari erotis tadi.

"Kris ? di mana Tao ?"

Kucoba bertanya pada Kris.

Well, dia juga masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarnya. Kulihat Kai yang tertidur di ujung sofa sambil menaikkan kakinya. Seriously, Apa ini rumahnya ? kenapa dia bisa sesantai itu ?

"mereka tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu"

Timpal Chen, kakakku yang ternyata masih sadar. Ia meminum segelas anggur, kemudian ia utahkan kembali.

"apa ini pelayanan terbaik mereka ?! lebih baik aku meminum lumpur"

Omelnya saat baru saja menyemburkan semulut penuh bir yang baru saja ia coba.

"bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku, karena sepertinya hanya kau yang sadar saat ini"

Chen menatapku, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kris memberikan misi tersendiri pada Tao"

"misi ? pribadi ?"

Chen menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada Kris yang masih menatap kosong pada aquarium itu. Karena tidak sabarnya, kugoncang tubuh Kris dan menampar keras pipinya. Syukurlah itu berhasil.

"apa ?!" kagetnya.

"misi apa yang kau berikan pada Tao ?"

Kris hanya memandangku sekilas dan hendak menjawab ketika ia juga menyemburkan bir yang baru saja diteguknya. Beruntunglah aku pengendali air, aku tidak terkena semburan itu.

"aku menyuruhnya menemui Harmes, bertanya apa yang harus dilakukan pada Stuhn lemah seperti Kyungsoo" jawabnya sambil membersihkan sisa bir di mulutnya, tentu ditambah dengan umpatan yang tidak jelas.

Aku terdiam mendengarkannya, Dalam hatiku aku berdoa agar Harmes tidak menceritakan rahasiaku dengannya pada Tao. Walau aku tahu kemungkinan Harmes untuk membocorkannya adalah 0,1% . Kai terbangun dari tidur lelapnya yang kemudian tergoda untuk meminum bir yang ada di depannya. Tapi, dia menaruhnya kembali saat melihat warna dan bau bir yang tidak wajar.

Baru saja aku bertanya pada Kris, aku sudah tidak menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol yang tadinya di belakangku. Tebakanku mungkin dia berada di balik aquarium ini, mengingat tatapan terhipnotisnya saat melihat penari tadi. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk pergi menyusul Chanyeol yang diikuti oleh seluruh kakakku.

"Baekhyun !"

Kuhentikan langkahku saat melihat Chanyeol mencengkeram kuat lengan lelaki yang hanya memakai handuk yang melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya saja. Tidak hanya itu, Chanyeol memanggil nama lelaki itu seakan sudah lama mengenalnya. Tapi, sepertinya mereka tidak dalam situasi yang baik saat kulihat pancaran kemarahan yang datang dari mata lelaki itu pada Chanyeol.

"hai Chanyeol"

Ujar lelaki itu dingin pada Chanyeol. Pancaran matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia benar-benar membenci Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol … entahlah aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang berada membelakangiku.

Lelaki itu menatap kami berempat dengan tatapan tidak suka, apa dia cari mati ? berani sekali dia menatap The Wizards seperti itu ?

"wow, kau membawa Kai. Boleh kutahu alasan kuat apa yang membuat kalian menjejakkan kaki kalian berdua di tempat ini lagi ?"

Aku menatap Kai dan tampak raut penyesalan pada wajahnya. Tidak berbeda dengan Chanyeol, saat ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap kami seakan memohon untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan kami dulu. Sepertinya itu memang diperlukan, melihat wajah Kris yang sudah tertimbun oleh raut amarahnya.

"tinggalkan dia Chanyeol" ujar Kris dingin sambil membalikkan badannya berniat untuk segera pergi.

"Tidak ! dia bisa membantu kita"

Kris membalikkan badannya dan menatap intens pada Baekhyun yang dengan sangat berani (atau mungkin bodoh) menatap mata Kris dengan keangkuhannya. Hebat sekali jika ia hanyalah manusia biasa, tapi mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol tentang _'ia bisa membantu kita' _ kurasa dia bukan manusia biasa.

Baekhyun melenggangkan badannya pergi meninggalkan kami berlima. Chanyeol pun memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mematuhinya bukan ? lagipula kami juga tidak tahu akan pergi ke mana lagi untuk mencari informasi.

"aku sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat kalian pasti kemari"

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, mencari tahu maksud di balik pernyataan Baekhyun. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

Ia membawa kami menuju ruangan pribadinya, satu kata untuk ruangan ini adalah 'mistik'. Aku bisa menghirup aroma nenek-nenek penyihir saat memasuki ruangannya yang dipenuhi warna putih dan merah, cermin rias yang besar di pertengahan tembok ruangan yang pinggirannya berbentuk seperti ular yang meliuk-liuk dengan lampu di sekujur tubuhnya, sebuah meja bundar yang berada tidak jauh dari cermin itu dipenuhi dengan kartu tarot, papan feng shui, bola ramalan, kalender bulan dan yang paling kukenal. Kalender reinkarnasi para dewa. Aku mencoba bersikap tenang walau sebenarnya aku sangat aku sangat terkejut melihat ia yang mempunyai kalender itu.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ujung kiri ruangan di mana ia menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di balik papan ganti. Chen yang sepertinya sangat ingin melihat lekukan tubuh itu lagi menatapnya lekat-lekat. Bodoh. Baekhyun keluar dengan memakai baju lelaki yang sedikit, entahlah … menggoda ? dengan kerah rendah yang berenda dan ukuran baju yang kebesaran membuatnya terlihat lebih seksi.

"duduklah"

Kami duduk mengitari meja bundar besar yang berada di situ. Seketika itu, bola ramalan bersinar berwarna kuning-orange. Chanyeol dan Kai duduk di antara Baekhyun yang berada di tengah.

"aku benci berada di posisi ini"

Aku menatap wajah Chanyeol dan Kai, kemudian menatap Kris yang ternyata juga menatapku. Kami berdua mengernyitkan dahi kami, sama-sama tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada mereka bertiga.

"jadi, tanyakan apa yang ingin kalian ketahui"

"keturunan Amon dan Nut, di mana dia berada ?"

Nada tanya Kris yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut itu benar-benar menghancurkan suasana hatiku.

"wow, kau sangat terburu-buru Wizard"

Baekhyun menyingkirkan seluruh benda di mejanya hanya dalam satu jentikan jari. Aku mengerti sekarang, dia peramal namun juga penyihir. Kami sering menemui seseorang seperti Baekhyun salah satu yang kami temuipun pernah mencuri hati … lupakan, aku tidak mau menjelaskan terlalu jauh.

Ia membuka gulungan besar di hadapan kami, kalender reinkarnasi para dewa yang paling kubenci. Ia menatap Kris dengan senyuman mistik di bibirnya.

"kau pasti tahu tentang reinkarnasi para dewa bukan ? Kris ?"

Kris menatap Baekhyun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia tidak tahu.

"oh tuhan, lalu bagaimana kau bisa menemukan keturunan Amon dan Nut ? baiklah, akan kujelaskan …"

Tangan lentik Baekhyun menunjuk ujung kiri di kalender itu. Angka satu tertulis pada ujung it, aku bisa membaca itu sebenarnya namun tidak seorangpun dari kakakku mengetahui hal ini.

"ini adalah zaman di mana seluruhnya dimulai. Di mana 5 dewa besar dilahirkan dari 1 rahim dewi langit Nut, kelima dewa itu adalah Osiris sang dewa alam baka, Isis sang dewi kecantikan, Horus sang dewa perang, Set sang dewa merah atau kekacauan dan Nephtys sang dewi sungai. Ayah mereka adalah dewa Geb. Tapi seiring waktu dan zaman, para dewa mengalami reinkarnasi. Hingga reinkarnasi terakhir mereka, Nut menjadi istri Amon di mana ia tidak mempunyai seorang anak, tapi ia mempunyai seorang keturunan seorang wanita cantik yang keanggunan dan ketangkasannya seperti Nut dan Amon dan sayangnya ia adalah manusia. Yang mana, aku sangat sulit untuk melacaknya"

Kris menghirup nafasnya dengan kasar lalu menggebrak meja itu.

"hanya itu ?!" bentaknya pada Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"duduklah pria angkuh, masih ada cerita lainnya"

Jangan, tolong … jangan cerita ini. Baekhyun melihat wajahku yang sepertinya sudah mulai panic, ia hanya mematrikan senyum nya.

"tahukah kau bahwa satu pasangan dewa lagi juga mempunyai keturunan ? Horus dan Isis. Dewa perang dan dewi kecantikan. Namun, kau tahu sifat mereka yang sangat buruk jadi itu mungkin akan mempermudah kau untuk menemukan mereka"

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh harap untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini. Namun ia hanya mematrikan senyum liciknya.

"dewa perang Horus, diceritakan dalam mitologi bahwa dia sangat tampan, cerdik namun sangat keras kepala. Dewi kecantikan Isis, dia adalah dewi tercantik dari yang paling cantik bahkan lebih dari Andromeda yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya. Namun, dalam reinkarnasi sebelumnya telah diceritakan bagaimana liciknya ia dalam meracuni rajanya sendiri Ra, dewa matahari paling agung dan yang yang paling disegani agar suaminya dapat menguasai seluruh alam semesta. Tapi dari apa yang dilakukannya kau pasti mengerti bahwa Isis akan melakukan apapun demi orang yang sangat ia cintai"

Berita buruk, Kris sepertinya tertarik dengan cerita ini dan semakin menajamkan pendengarannya pada cerita Baekhyun. Tanpa ia sadari aku sedang berteriak dalam hatiku.

"lalu, apa hubungan mereka dengan keturunan Nut ?"

Tanya Kris antusias dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Sedangkan aku sudah hampir kehilangan pasokan oksigenku namun masih tetap menunjukkan sikap biasaku.

"keturunan atau lebih tepatnya anak dari Horus dan Isis adalah ancaman terbesarmu. Dia mempunyai takdir untuk menjaga keturunan Nut, dan berita buruknya. Perasaan cinta anak Horus dan Isis sudah tercipta pada keturunan Amon dan Nut. Dan kau tahu yang lebih buruk, ia jauh lebih kuat darimu Kris"

Baekhyun menatap kami semua dan berhenti menatapku penuh arti, namun beralih menata Kris lagi. Tatapan itu, aku tidak mengerti. Lebih kuat ? aku tidak merasa seperti itu.

"apa dia manusia ? apa kau bisa menemukannya ?" tanya Kris antusias.

Baekhyun tersenyum licik padaku dan kemudian menutup gulungan besar itu.

"dia adalah anak dari kedua dewa itu dan jelas ia bukanlah manusia. Akan lebih menarik jika kau menemukannya sendiri Kris"

Raut wajah Kris menunjukkan bahwa ia berfikir dengan begitu keras. Mengingat semua penjelasan Baekhyun yag memang sangat berarti bagi tujuannya, membangkitkan Pandora. Tapi kuharap ia tidak menemukan anak Horus dan Isis dalam waktu dekat ini, karena akulah anak dari Horus dan Isis. Aku mengetahui hal ini, saat aku dan Kris mengunjungi Harmes, tapi Harmes menyuruhku untuk tidak pernah megatakan ini pada Kris atau kakakku yang lain. Karena mereka akan membunuhku jika mereka tahu tentang hal ini.

Aku melihat ke-tiga orang yang tadinya berada di hadapanku sudah menghilang. Chanyeol dan Kai sepertinya mengikuti Baekhyun yang pergi dari ruangan ini. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kris dan Chen aku melangkahkan kakiku mengikuti mereka. Itu mudah karena Kris tengah berfikir keras saat ini dan Chen yang juga ikut terbebani dengan cerita Baekhyun.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat sempit yang lebih mirip seperti lorong kecil yang menghubungkan ruangan Baekhyundengan ruangan penari lainnya. Samar-samar, kudengar pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku ?!"

Kudengar suara Chanyeol yang sepertinya membentak Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di depanku karena lorong ini sangatlah gelap.

"jika kau berfikir aku bisa memaafkanmu, maka aku pasti sudah gila"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar suara baekhyun yang terdenar sangat menyakitkan.

"semua sudah berakhir Chanyeol, masa lalu yang payah akan lebih baik bila kita membuangnya. Jangan anggap aku sebagai yang terpenting lagi dalam hidupmu"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar sedikit parau namun masih tetap angkuh seolah dia menahan tangisnya. Atau memang ia menahan tangisnya ? Aku mencoba mendekatkan jarakku, kulihat bayangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kai yang berhadapan. Baekhyun tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan tangan Chanyeol yang sepertinya memang sudah tidak tahan memeluknya erat.

"bagaimanapun, kau adalah hal mutlak yang harus selalu kujaga Baekhyun. Aku tidak peduli, aku akan mengorbankan jiwaku untukmu bila itu perlu"

Bisa kulihat Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia tampak akan meninggalkan tempat itu saat Kai menghadangnya.

"di mana kakakku ?" tanya Kai dengan suara paraunya.

Kakak ? Kai mempunyai kakak ? Inikah yang membuat Baekhyun sangat marah pada Kai dan Chanyeol.

"kau masih peduli ? kakakmu telah tertangkap bangsa Stuhn saat ia berburu. Jika kau beruntung mungkin kau masih bisa menyelamatkannya, bangsa stuhn hanya akan memakan jantung mangsanya pada saat bulan sabit yang berarti malam ini, tapi mungkin kau tidak akan melakukannya. Kau terlalu terobses pada Pandora hingga melupakan kakakmu sendiri"

Kai menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seolah sangat menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan, apalagi saat ia mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang penuh akan sarat kebencian. Meskipun aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dan Chanyeol lakukan di masa lalu, kurasa itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah mereka buat pada Baekhyun dan 'kakak' Kai.

"maafkan aku dan Chanyeol, jika dulu kami tidak begitu egois untuk pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua semua ini tidak akan terjadi"

Baekhyun tampak menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, seolah lelah dengan semua penuturan Kai. Namun sepertinya ia mencoba untuk lebih lembut kali ini.

"aku tahu kalian menyesal. Tapi itu tidak akan membawa kalian pada masa lalu, satu hal yang harus kalian tahu sekarang adalah. Membangkitkan Pandora tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya, jujur saja aku tahu siapa anak dari Horus dan Isis. Namun, aku tidak akan memberi tahukan itu semua pada kalian. Mengertilah, bahwa pembalasan dendam yang kalian rencanakan akan membawa dampak yang lebih buruk pada kehidupan kalian"

Chanyeol dan Kai menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tahu mereka tidak menyukai nasehat yang diberikan Baekhyun. Membangkitkan Pandora adalah obsesi mereka semenjak bergabung dengan Kris dan aku, jadi kurasa aku bisa memahami itu. Tapi semenjak aku tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya, aku membenci obsesi itu.

"apapun pendapatmu, kami akan tetap membangkitkannya"

Sudah kuduga, Chanyeol pasti akan mengatakannya. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku, tolonglah jika seperti ini maka akulah yang akan tersiksa sendiri.

"baiklah, jika kau masih tetap beranggapan seperti itu. Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun berlalu meunuju arahku, dengan cekatan aku membalikkan tubuhku. Namun terlambat, ia sudah memergokiku terlebih dahulu. Tapi ia tidak berteriak histeris atau hal spontan lain yang biasanya orang lakukan. Ia malah memintaku untuk mengikutinya dengan menggunakan bahasa jarinya.

Aku mengikutinya dan kami sampai di sebuah ruangan kaca. Sangat menakjubkan, itulah kesan pertamaku. Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi enam dengan symbol yang tidak kumengerti ditengahnya. Baekhyun duduk di kursi kaca yang ada tepat di tengah ruangan itu, aku takut kursi itu akan pecah. Namun, ketakutanku mungkin adalah sesuatu yang bodoh.

"duduklah"

Ucapnya padaku untuk duduk di kursi depannya yang juga terbentuk dari kaca hitam. Akupun menurut saja, toh aku adalah tamunya.

"ruangan apa ini ?" tanyaku padanya.

"menurutmu ?"

Ia mengeluarkan bola krystal yang sepertinya sedari tadi ia simpan pada jubahnya. Ia merapalkan beberapa mantra pada bola krystal itu dan … aku melihat seluruh pantulan wajah orang-orang yang tidak kukenal.

"dia adalah Osiris … pengendali bawah tanah, penguasa yang agung dan suami Isis pada reinkarnasi ke 66665"

Ia menunjukkan wajah seorang laki-laki yang sangat berwibawa, tapi ia berwarna biru ?

"dan pada reinkarnasi ke 66666 Isis menjadi istri Horus dan melahirkanmu, ini adalah ibumu … Isis"

Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan anggun memakai gaun putih yang sangat halus dengan rambut keriting halus berwarna coklat muda dan mata bersinar berwarna coklat keemasan yang ada dalam pantulan kaca saat ini. Pahatan wajah yang begitu sempurna, apa aku boleh percaya bahwa ini ibuku ? atau memang ini adalah ibuku ?

"aku tidak pernah menemuinya, sulit untuk mempercayai ini"

Baekhyun hanya menatapku penuh arti dengan senyuman manisnya.

"percaya atau tidak, inilah kenyataannya Sehun mereka menurunkanmu ke Bumi dan memberikanmu nyawa layaknya manusia di bumi hanya dengan satu tujuan, mereka tahu bahwa takdirmu adalah melindungi keturunan Nut dan Amon yang sudah kau ketahui siapa itu"

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, meski aku pernah mendengarnya dari Harmes tapi saat berbeda saat mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun yang penuh dengan sarat emosi.

"Selanjutnya, ini adalah ayahmu"

Wow, itulah kesanku saat melihat gambarnya di pantulan kaca ini. Dia sangat…tampan ? berwibawa, tegas dan garis kedewaan tampak sangat jelas pada raut mukanya yang serius. Ia memakai pakaian khas perang bangsa romawi sambil membawa tombak perak besar pada tangan kanannya. Apa ini benar ayahku ?

"Sehun, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu …"

Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada halusnya padaku. Raut mukanya benar-benar mengajakku untuk berbicara serius.

"okay …" persilahkanku padanya.

"orang tuamu sangatlah membenci Pandora dengan alasan yang tidak bisa aku katakan saat ini, mereka mengunci Pandora di dalam kubus kecil dengan mantra yang sangat kuat dan butuh ritual yang sangat rumit untuk membebaskannya, bahkan Set yang dulunya ingin membebaskannya gagal karena ia tidak mempunyai darah keturunan Amon dan Nut. Pertanyaanku saat ini adalah, akankah kau membebaskan makhluk yang sangat dibenci oleh kedua orang tuamu dengan mengorbankan gadis yang kau sayangi ?"

Aku memikirkan keras tentang pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia benar saat aku mewarisi sifat ibuku, mengorbankan apapun demi seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku tidak dapat berbohong lagi, aku mencintai Luhan. Mungkin terdengar sangat konyol bagi kalian karena aku pernah berkata bahwa The Wizards tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Sepertinya aku salah akan itu, setiap makhluk mempunyai rasa cinta. Seburuk apapun mereka, dan karena ini kesalahanku maka aku akan menebusnya.

Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan ruang bagi Kris atau siapapun itu untuk mengambil barang satu tetespun darah yang mengalir di tubuh Luhan. Selama aku masih berada di dunia ini, tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Kami berjalan keluar dari kota Gosrack dengan langkah gontai. Masing-masing dari kami benar-benar mempunyai pikiran yang sangat rumit di kepala kami saat ini. Kris tidak banyak bicara, Kai dan Chanyeol terus menundukkan kepalanya, Chen melihat ke arah depan tanpa tahu persis apa yang dilihatnya, dan Tao entahlah di mana anak itu sekarang. Keinginan kami untuk menjarah kota Gosrack kami batalkan, setelah mendengar seluruh cerita Baekhyun kurasa kami sudah cukup puas dan pusing untuk memikirkannya.

"kalian sudah datang ?"

Panggil Luhan yang berada pada jarak 5 meter di depan kami. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tertatih di belakangnya. Mukanya tampak pucat.

"apa kau lelah ?" tanyaku pada Luhan yang saat ini sudah berada tepat di depanku.

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo berkata bahwa dia lapar, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di sini"

Jelasnya dengan mata khawatirnya yang melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Stuhn ini sangat lucu, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat Luhan mengatakan itu. Apa dia malu ?

"kau lapar ?"

Aku dan Luhan menatap Kai yang sudah berada di hadapan Kyungsoo. Ia memegang dagu Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya agar lebih tegap dan Kai dapat menatap wajahnya.

"ti..tidak, hanya saja …"

"makan ini"

Kai melempar sebuah roti yang ada di sakunya. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan ia mempunyai roti ? kemudian Kai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk duduk di batu besar yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk menunggu kami. Aku, Luhan beserta kakakku pun mengikutinya, kami juga butuh tempat beristirahat untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran kami.

"Kyungsoo, bisa kau membantuku ?"

Pertanyaan Kai pada Kyungsoo membuat kami semua menoleh padanya. Bukannya meremehkan, tapi Kyungsoo adalah Stuhn yang lemah. Kenapa Kai ingin meminta pertolongan padanya ?

"a..apa yang bisa kubantu ?"

"bukan hanya kau, tapi seluruh The Wizards dan juga Luhan"

Kai menundukkan kepalanya. Wait, apa dia berencana untuk ?

"aku ingin membebaskan kakakku yang disandera oleh bangsa Stuhn"

Kris menatap tajam pada Kai, begitu pula dengan kami, bahkan mata bulat Kyungsoo menjadi lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Apa anak ini sudah gila ? menyelamatkan seseorang dari bangsa Stuhn berarti adalah mengorbankan nyawa kita untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

"aku tahu ini benar-benar bodoh. Tapi tolong, dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki"

Kris berdiri di hadapan Kai. Chanyeol, aku dan Chen sudah bersiap-siap dengan perkelahian yang akan terjadi di antara Kris dan Kai.

"ayo, kita lakukan"

Kami mengangakan bibir kami selebar mungkin, Kris ? dia mau membantu untuk melawan bangsa Stuhn. Great, sepertinya satu pertarungan lagi akan kami jalani dan sepertinya ini bukan hanya 'pertarungan' lebih mirip seperti perjuangan tanpa batas, mengingat lawan kami adalah bidadari terganas di dunia.

Huang Zi Tao's Side

Kris mungkin benar saat ia menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Harmes dan meminta bantuan atau lebih tepatnya saran untuk Stuhn lemah itu. Tapi, tidakkah dia ingat bahwa aku sangat payah untuk mengingat jalan pulang dan hanya bisa membuka portal saat tengah malam tiba ?

Perlu kalian tahu saat ini, aku tersesat. Aku tahu, mungkin kau hanya akan berfikir ini adalah masalah kecil bagi Wizard sepertiku. Tapi bagiku ? ini adalah hal yang paling membuatku pusing saat ini, belum lagi saat mengingat cerita Harmes tentang Nut dan Amon yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti. Sebut aku bodoh karena aku memang benar-benar tidak mengerti saat orang atau bahkan roh menceritakan tentang reinkarnasi dewa atau apalah itu.

Aku sudah berjalan menuruni bukit, namun tetap saja tidak menemukan makanan dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tinggal di sini. Well, banyak serigala di sini jadi aku bisa mengerti kenapa orang tidak mau tinggal di sini.

"Huang Zi Tao ? kaukah itu ?"

Sebuah suara memanggilku lembut, tungggu dulu aku tahu suara ini. Suara yang selalu membuat salah satu saudaraku jatuh cinta.

Kubalikkan badanku dan mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilku, tepat sekali itu dia. Peramal sihir gunung yang dulu pernah membantu saat salah satu dari kami terluka di pegunungan ini.

"bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini ?" tanya nya lagi.

Wow, dia terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya ? maaf, dia laki-laki namun aku selalu mengatakan dia cantik. Itu tidak masalah menurutku karena dia sendiripun juga tidak keberatan untuk disebut cantik

"aku pergi menemui Harmes"

"hanya kau ? astaga, naga itu selalu lupa dengan kelemahanmu. Ikut aku, kau tunggu saja di rumahku hingga tengah malam tiba"

Penuturan yang halus itu, aku sangat merindukan orang ini. Kasih sayangnya seperti ibu yang selalu ada untukku.

"baiklah … Lay …"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan mengikutinya menuju rumah kecilnya. Aku tidak sengaja menatap ke arah langit dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Bulan sabit, apa yang terjadi pada saudara ku ?

'_ANOTHER DESTINY' _ end here …

Jeongmal mianhamnida TT . Niatnya mau aku pendekin tapi tetep sepanjang ini, TT . Jeosonghamnida readersdeul .. mengecewakan sekali part ini TT :( . Minthor bener-bener minta maaf ya TT . RCl juseyo …


	9. Listen

**PANDORA ( LISTEN )**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : belum M ^^

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Ini setting waktunya abad pertengahan ya, jadi kostumnya kayak orang-orang di abad itu (lebih jelasnya, kayak Narnia / Red riding Hood) . Terus, untuk bajunya The Wizards itu kayak kostumnyTohoshinki yang di MV Survivor (MV Japan) dan ini bukan cerita vampire loh, lebih mirip Avatar lah. Cuman author modifikasi, hehe :D . Buat readers, meskipun FF ini abal dan JELEK PARAH. Tolong beri komen ya, soalnya itu bakal jadi masukan buat author untuk kerja lebih baik lagi ^^ . Kamsahamnida ^^

'_LISTEN' _begin …

Sehun's Side

Entah harus kusebut apa yang kami lakukan saat ini. Dengan kuda yang kami curi dari kota, kami menerobos hutan Kenthlar. Tempat di mana kakak Kai disandera oleh bangsa Stuhn. Kuharap Kris tahu apa yang ia putuskan saat ini, membebaskan sandera bangsa Stuhn adalah tindakan yang bodoh. Bukan maksudku tidak mau menyelamatkan kakak Kai. Tapi hanya dengan melihat Suho yang bertempur dengan Kris, sepertinya aku tidak mau mencari urusan dengan Stuhn. Itu mengerikan.

Kami hanya memiliki 4 kuda, jadi tidak semuanya menaiki kuda sendiri-sendiri. Kai bersama Kyungsoo, Chen bersama Chanyeol dan leader kami Kris berkuda sendirian. Adult is different. Sedangkan aku, tentu saja dengan Luhan. Aku tidak mau dia memluk pinggang orang lain seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini padaku dan satu orang yang sebenarnya benar-benar kami butuhkan saat ini. Tao.

Jika boleh aku jujur, seharusnya Tao ada bersama kami di sini. Kekuatannya menunda waktu akan benar-benar sangat berguna dalam pertarungan ini.

"berhenti di sini"

Kyungsoo memberi perintah yang membuat kami berhenti mendadak. Ayolah, ada apa lagi dengannya ?

"kalian melihat pohon besar itu ? itu adalah gerbang menuju perkampungan Stuhn. Tapi kalian tidak akan mampu melawan seluruh keluargaku bila tidak dapat melihat mereka" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada kedua pohon besar berjarak 7 meter dari kami.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, semua kakakku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung.

"lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan ?"

Tanya Kris pada Kyungsoo.

"Kita harus menunggu, aku akan membuatkan ramuan untuk kalian. Kalian tampak sangat kelelahan"

Kyungsoopun segera turun dari kuda itu, dan menghilang di balik pohon besar di belakang kami. Kamipun mengistirahatkan diri kami karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan menerobos kedua pohon besar berjarak 7 meter dari tempat kami.

Luhan tampak sangat lelah dengan memijat-mijat pundaknya menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Kai tampak melihat ke arah Kyungsoo pergi, sepertinya ia mengkhawatirkan stuhn itu. Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Chen … well dia hanya tidur sambil membaringkan tubuhnya ke pohon besar.

"Horus … Isis …"

Kudengar Kris sedang menyebutkan nama kedua orang tuaku. Tolong jangan saat ini.

"apa kau tahu tentang mereka Sehun ?"

DAMN !

"tidak banyak, hanya kekuatan dan kedudukan mereka yang kutahu"

Maaf Kris, aku harus berbohong. Jika tidak, kau akan kesusahan untuk bertarung dengan para Stuhn nantinya.

"kudengar mereka yang terhebat pada reinkarnasi ke-66666, aku bertanya-tanya seperti apa anak mereka"

Timpal Kai yang duduk di depanku sambil memainkan pisau kecilnya. Jujur saja, aku merinding saat ini.

"kau benar, akan sulit untuk memusnahkan anak Horus dan Isis. Tapi, aku punya rencana lain Kai …"

Ucapan Kris membuatku tidak tenang, aku menatapnya datar. Terlihat seperti biasanya.

"Nut dan Amon sepertinya cukup mudah dikalahkan. Bahkan dalam bentuk dewanya, kenapa kita tidak membunuh keturunan mereka saja ? lagipula kita hanya membutuhkan satu gelas glube darahnya"

Tanganku meremas kuat, kulihat Luhan yang sudah terlelap di pundakku. Sungguh, aku tidak mau gadis yang sangat kucintai ini meninggalkanku.

"kau pintar Kris, tapi sampai saat ini kita belum menemukan keturunan itu …"

Aku menoleh pada Kris, ia tampak berfikir. Tolong jangan katakan kau mempunyai rencana.

"aku pernah mendengar , jika seseorang dilahirkan dari cahaya bulan maka rambutnya akan berubah menjadi putih dan matanya akan menjadi sebiru langit malam. Mungkin, seseorang yang seperti itulah keturunan Amon dan Nut"

Rambut putih ? mata biru ? aku melihat Luhan dengan seksama. Tidak ada tanda seperti itu pada diri Luhan, mungkin mata birunya akan tampak ketika ia marah atau sedih seperti yang dikatakan paman ChenMin. Tapi, rambut putih ? kupikir ia tidak mempunyainya.

"mungkin, itu bisa jadi … Tapi, kita tidak pernah menemukan seseorang dengan ciri fisik seperti itu" timpal Chen yang ternyata sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"atau mungkin kita tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia pasti telah dilindungi oleh mantra yang sangat kuat …"

Kris mengucapkannya dengan nada yang tidak kusukai. Seolah ia sangat ingin menghancurkan gadis di sampingku ini dengan apapun caranya.

Kai, Chen, dan Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, berfikir keras dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kris. Akupun juga, aku berpikir keras bagaimana menjaga Luhan tetap selamat sedangkan aku berada dalam grup yang ingin membunuhnya.

"tuan …"

Kudengar suara Kyungsoo dari arah selatan. Ia membawa sekeranjang penuh buah-buahan dan beberapa makanan untuk kami. Tapi, dari mana ia mendapatkan keranjang itu ?

"maaf, terlalu lama. Aku harus mencari beberapa ranting dan mengubahnya menjadi keranjang ini, terlalu banyak buah yang kudapat"

Membuatnya ? wow, jika itu aku maka aku akan menghabiskan waktu 5 hari untuk menyelesaikannya.

"tidak apa. Jadi, bagaimana dengan ramuan yang kau bicarakan ?" tanya Kris pada Kyungsoo.

"akan kubuat, aku hanya perlu beberapa alat. Batu dan alas …."

"aku akan membuatkannya"

Kris mengarahkan tangannya pada tanah di sampingnya. Membuatnya padat dan kokoh seperti piring, dia mengepalkan tanganya dan mengambil segenggam penuh tanah lagi.

"pakailah ini"

Ucap Kris sambil melayangkan alat penumbuk mini itu pada Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar saat menerima itu, dan … kulihat Kai mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. Haha, stuhn itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Kai jatuh padanya.

Kami memakan semua buah dan beberapa sayur yang didapat oleh Kyungsoo. Ini lezat, dan sangat menyegarkan, aku bertanya-tanya apakah ini yang membuat para stuhntetap cantik walaupun umur mereka sudah ratusan tahun.

Kyungsoo membuat ramuan dengan bahan yang sangat kutahu. Sari lebah crocy, minyak bunga hanler dan telur ayam jenis proup. Bahan-bahan itu biasa di dapatkan di pegunungan tinggi yang dipengaruhi sihir kuat di sekitarnya. Jika manusia memakan itu, aku yakin mereka akan menjadi mayat dalam hitungan detik. Ini adalah makanan penyihir, Kyungsoo mulai merapalkan mantra pada racikna itu. Terlihat cahaya biru, kuning dan hijau yang terpancar dari racikan itu sedetik kemudian, ramuan itu sudah selesai dibuat dengan warna … ungu ? atau maroon ? entahlah itu aneh.

"basuhkan ini ke wajah kalian dan kalian akan dapat melihat stuhn dengan mudah, meskipun saat mereka bersembunyi"

Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memberikan ramuan itu pada telapak tangan kami. Pertama, aku ragu dengan ramuan ini, ini dibuat oleh stuhn yang (bukan menyinggung tapi …) terpayah jadi , wajar kan ? Tapi kulihat seluruh kakakku yang sudah membasuhkan ramuan itu pada wajah mereka. Tidak ada yang terjadi, mereka tetap tampan. Bahkan Luhan pun tetap cantik setelah membasuhkannya.

Aku memberanikan diriku membasuhkan ramuan ini. Wow, kurasa ini berhasil. Mataku mempunyai kemampuan melihat seperti seekor bunglon dan elang. Keren.

"Kyungsoo, kurasa kau berbohong saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun"

Kris mematrikan senyum puasnya saat menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya. Sadar bahwa ia tengah dipuji, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"kita berangkat" perintah Kris pada kami.

Kami mengikuti Kris dari belakang dan mencoba sewaspada mungkin. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan Suho dan seluruh bangsanya akan menyerang.

"mencari sesuatu ?"

Sial, itu Suho.

"sebenarnya … iya" Kai menyalakan mata marahnya pada Suho.

"kurasa hari ini The Wizards sangat ingin bersama dengan para stuhn, bahkan kalian menyempatkan waktu dengan mengunjungi kami saat pulang dari Gosrack"

Gaya bicara Suho yang sangat membuatku mual itu. Akh, aku ingin membunuhnya.

"kami tidak akan pernah kemari jika tidak ada yang mendesak kami ! Licik !"

Okay, Chanyeol bahkan sudah tersulut emosi saat ini. Ini berbahaya.

"wowowowo, tenanglah kawan … sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang kalian cari, mungkin aku bisa membantumu ?" Suho mematrikan senyum liciknya.

Beberapa mata kuning mulai tampak di belakangnya dan sekitar kami. Para stuhn mulai keluar dari sarangnya dengan mata kucing mereka. Itu pertanda mereka lapar, dan ini pertanda buruk bagi kami dan juga ini adalah saat yang paling benci.

"aku menemukan seorang pria tampan dengn tubuh elok yang mengunjungi hutanku. Berburu seekor rusa putih yang mana itu adalah Kyungsoo, ia berhasil membidik Kyungsoo tepat di kakinya yang bisa kaulihat sekarang. Dan … ya, kami menggunakan alasan Kyungsoo sebagai saudara dan harus dilindungi, tapi itu hanya alasan palsu. Sebenarnya aku lebih ingin Kyungsoo lenyap, hahaha"

Kulihat mata Kai yang semakin menyiratkan amarahnya. Kyungsoo menitikkan airnya, aku tahu .. pasti sangat sakit jika keluargamu sendiri menginginkanmu untuk segera lenyap dari duniaini. Pasti itu pula yang membuat Kai semakin marah.

"kau benar, aku hanyalah stuhn yang lemah. Tapi, setidaknya aku mempunyai banyak hal yang melebihi dirimu Suho"

Suho membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara selantang itu padanya. Bukan hanya Suho, semua dari kami menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Kutemukan mata Kyungsoo yang sudah memancarkan rasa amarah yang sangat dalam.

"kau hanya iri padaku, selama ratusan tahun kau selalu membuatku terlihat lemah di hadapan semua orang hanya karena keelokanku melebihi dirimu. Kau memerintahkan seluruh bangsa Stuhn untuk memakan hati para manusia tampan hanya karena kau ingin membalas dendam pada kejadian 250 tahun yang lalu. Di mana pasanganmu meninggalkanmu, dan berlari padaku"

Kami terperangah mendengar seluruh cerita Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum licik pada Suho yang membalas tatapannya. Aku bisa merasakan dendam di antara Kyungsoo dan Suho bertemu dalam tatapan mata mereka. Aku bersumpah, baru kali ini aku melihat Kyungsoo yang marah dan itu sangat menyeramkan.

"beraninya kau ? membahas tentang kejadian yang sudah terlupakan ? itu hanyalah masa lalu Kyungsoo, sadarlah kau memanglah stuh n lemah yang selalu merepotkan keluargamu, bangsamu !"

Mata Kyungsoo perlahan berubah menjadi kuning keemasan, muncul ekor putih berbulu panjang dari belakangnya, telinga putih musang mulai terlihat di kepalanya, seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh bulu putih, kaki dan tangnnya mengeluarkan cakar yang sangat mengerikan. Suho yang melihat itu menatapnya penuh geram, taring Suho pun mulai terlihat. Ia mengeluarkan pedang besarnya dan mengarahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"kita selesaikan ini, … Kyungie"

Tanah di sekitar kami bergemuruh hebat, aku memegang tangan Luhan agar kami tidak terpisah. Suho menumbuhkan pohon kacang besar berwarna gelap di sekitar kami, membuat kami (The Wizards) dan Luhan terlilit di antara batangnya. Beruntung bagiku aku terlilit bersama Luhan, posisi ini cukup menyenangkan. Tapi tidak akan menyenangkan lagi jika kau melihat siluman musang besar berlari menerobos seluruh pohon kacang ini dengan seluruh kekuatan amarahnya.

"tuan .. belakangmu .."

Sial, seekor stuhn merangkak di belakangku dengan tatapan laparnya, lidahnya mengelap seluruh bibirnya dan mata kuningnya yang menatapku seolah sangat menginginkanku. Kurasakan darah dalam kakinya dan mencengkeramnya keras, dia terjatuh dengan kaki yang sudah hancur dan menatapku ganas sambil mendesis ketus padaku. Menyeramkan.

"aku takut" Ucap Luhan sambil menatapku penuh harap.

Kupeluk tubuhnya erat-erat dan mencium puncak keningnya lembut.

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja … tenanglah"

Kukatakan hal itu padanya meski aku tidak terlalu yakin akan itu. Kulihat Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil memotong beberapa batang yang melilit tubuhnya, dan Kris yang melindunginya dari serangan para stuh yang kelaparan dengan menendangnya satu persatu.

Chanyeol berhasil membuka jeratannya dan kemudian merobek jeratan Kris dalam satu tarikan. Ia melihat ke arahku dan menatapku putus asa. Aku tahu, tempatku terlalu tinggi jadi akan sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk menyelamatkanku dan Luhan.

"KAI ! longgarkan milikku !"

Kuteriakkan suaraku pada Kai yang bernotabane sebagai pengendali tumbuhan dalam The Wizards.

"tidak bisa ! ini terbuat dari sihir stuhn, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya !" teriak Kai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya, mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatannya.

"AH !"

Aku terjatuh bersama Luhan. Chanyeol membebaskan kami dengan meledakkan batang yang melilit tubuh kami. Tentang jatuhnya aku dan Luhan, dia berada di atasku. Oh, dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan posisi ini.

"AA !"

Kai terjatuh di samping kami dengan badan tertelungkup. Itu pasti sakit …

"sekarang, kita harus membereskan ini semua"

Chen menyadarkan kami dengan melihat sekliling kami. Para stuhn dengar wajah kelaparan dan ganasnya bersiap untuk menyerang kami. Kurasa, kau tidak akan menemukan stuhn yang cantik bila kau berada di posisiku saat ini. Keadaan menjadi lebih buruk saat aku melihat Musang Kyungsoo terlihat kewalahan menghadapi si licik Suho.

"ssssssssssssssss"

Seluruh stuhn itu mendesis padaku dan kakakku. Kurasa mereka sangat ingin memakan kita. Berita buruk, kami terjepit. Punggung kami menatap pohon besar yang tadinya melilit kami, sedangkan kami tidak bisa melawan mereka saat ini. Jika salah satu dari mereka mati, maka kamilah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.

Chanyeol meledakkan beberapa pohon di sekeliling kami dan mengalihkan perhatian para stuhn itu, dan bodohnya itu menimpa salah satu stuhn. Chanyeol terlihat panic, begitu pula denganku dan Luhan.

Perlahan, tubuh Chanyeol berubah menjadi sangat keras dan berwarna coklat tua, rambutnya menjadi hijau dan sedikit kasar. Hingga seluruh tubuhnya kaku menjadi kayu dan rambutnya berubah menjadi daun. Matanya menatapku penuh penyesalan hingga ia seutuhnya menjadi sebuah pohon.

"CHANYEOL !"

Aku tidak punya banyak pilihan, amarahku naik saat melihat salah satu dari saudaraku menghilang untuk selamanya. Kuarahkan telapak tanganku pada para stuhn, merasakan detak jantung mereka yang berdetak tak karuan. Cengkramanku semakin kuat saat mataku berubah sepnuhnya menjadi merah sempurna.

"Sehun ! Hentikan !"

Seolah buta, aku tidak mendengarkan teriakan Kris yang berada di sebelahku. Tanganku tetap mencengkeram jantung mereka, HAHAHA, mereka terlihat sangat kesakitan dan wajah mereka sangat pucat dan lebih cantik dari biasanya, mata kuning mereka mulai memancarkan cahaya kematian yang sangat kusukai.

"Oh SEHUN !"

Satu jantung telah berhasil kuremukkan, aku merasakan telapak kakiku yang sudah mati rasa. Begitu pula dengan pergelanganku. 2 hingga seluruh jantung dari para stuhn itu berhasil kuremukkan. Mereka jatuh seketika dengan urat nadi merah mereka yang memantul jelas di bawah permukaan kulit mereka. Pemandangan indah itu juga mengikuti penderitaanku yang sekarang kurasakan pada tanganku. Perlahan, berubah menjadi sebuah kayu.

"tuan …"

Luhan menatapku sendu bersama seluruh kakaku yang tersisa. Matanya sembab oleh air mata. Bodohnya aku yang tidak bisa melindunginya sampai akhir. Luhan …

Tunggu dulu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Di sekujur tubuhku yang sudah menjadi kayu, kulihat pancaran cahaya kuning yang ada di seluruh celah tubuh kayuku. Hingga sedikit demi sedikit hancur menjadi serpihan kayu yang berserakan. Luhan menatapku tidak percaya, tubuhku kembali.

"kau kembali !"

Luhan menghambur ke pelukanku saat ia tahu bahwa aku kembali. Wangi rambut ini, kukira aku tidak akan menciumnya lagi selamanya. Badan kecil ini, aku masih ingin memeluknya erat seperti saat ini.

"Kyungsoo !"

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Kai yang berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia terkapar di sana, dan Suho ? entahlah aku tidak melihatnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo pucat dan banyak lebam di tangannya. Kai memeluknya erat sambil memanggil namanya.

"Kyungsoo, bangunlah … aku di sini"

"tu..tuan Kai ?"

Kyungsoo sadar dan ia menemukan lelaki pujaannya sekaligus majikannya Kai yang memeluknya erat. Ini sangat mengharukan.

"se…seekor unicorn membantuku …"

Kai dan aku membelalakkan mata saat mendengar kalimat itu dari Kyungsoo. Unicorn ? apa dia ?

"dia stuhn yang sangat kuat …."

Kutolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar sebuah suara di belakangku. Astaga, itu … Lay bersama Tao.

"hai Sehun , di mana yang lain ?"

Aku terkejut saat merasakan getaran hebat di sekitar kami persis setelah Tao melontarkan pertanyaannya. Perlahan, seluruh pohon yang ada di hutan ini pecah menjadi serpihan kayu dan berubah menjadi lelaki tampan. Bagitu pula dengan kakakku Chanyeol. Aku mematrikan senyum puasku pada sekelilingku saat melihat mereka yang tengah kembali pada wujud aslinya

Pohon kacang yang tadinya melilit kamipun perlahan menyusut layu dan menyisakan seorang lelaki kecil tampan yang tak sadarkan diri. Chen mengambil alih untuk menopangnya, dan kurasa itu adalah kakak Kai melihat dari tatapan Kai pada lelaki itu. Dan juga julukan yang diberikan Kai …

"kakak ?"

Aku tersenyum melihat semua itu.

Hingga kami memutuskan untuk pergi dari hutan ini dan menunjukkan para 'lelaki pohon' jalan menuju kota terdekat. Satu hal yang tidak kumengerti adalah, lay menyuruh kami untuk membawa Suho. Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini, apa kami menang ?

"terima kasih atas bantuanmu …" ujar Kyungsoo yang berada di gendongan Kai pada Lay yang berada di sebelahnya. God, dia laki-laki yang sangat cantik.

"terima kasih kembali, kau sangat pintar dalam membuatnya kewalahan Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menatap Lay dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"ka…kau tahu namaku ?"

"tentu, stuhn tercantik dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Aku mengetahui semuanya, begitu pula dengan konflik antara kau dan Suho"

Kai mematrikan senyumnya mendengar itu. Mungkin dia melihat raut wajah lucu pada Kyungsoo ?

"tapi, kenapa kami tidak berubah menjadi pohon saat tandukmu menembus dadanya ?"

Tanya Chen sambil menggendong kakak Kai di punggungnya.

"aku menembusnya hanya sampai paru-paru kanannya, tempat seluruh sihir hitamnya di sembunyikan. Karena itulah, kalian semua tidak menjadi pohon dan malah mengembalikan seluruh pohon-pohon stuhn pada wujud aslinya. Lagipula, tusukan dari tanduk seekor unicorn tidak akan membuat stuhn mati"

Kulihat Kris yang melihat secara sembunyi-sembunyi pada Lay. Haha, ya, Kris sangat menyukai Lay meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Aku tahu, terkadang pemimpinku memang menggelikan.

"jadi, kau masih ingin bertemu Pandora Kris ?"

Jackpot, Lay akhirnya menyapa Kris. Kris berbalik dan menatap Lay penuh arti, sedangkan Lay hanya tersenyum melihat pemimpin kami itu.

"itu adalah tujuan hidupku" jawab Kris datar.

Lay tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Kris.

"kau sangat mencintai Pandora, mungkin melebihi aku"

Lay melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat sesaat setelah mengatakan itu pada Kris. Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit kuartikan. Aku tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai, tapi … Peraturan adalah peraturan. The Wizards tidak boleh mencintai seorang peramal sihir, begitu pula sebaliknya. Itu adalah alasan utama mengapa kedua kakakku, Kris dan Chanyeol tidak bisa memiliki perasaan pada laki-laki yang sangat ingin mereka miliki.

'_LISTEN'_ end here …

Jeongmal mianhamnida *bowbowbowbow* . Ini FF bener-bener nge-bosenin dan, pasti readers pengen cepet selesai kan ? TT haduh, maaf ya updatenya lama …. Karena minthor baru selesai UKK nya *YEEEE* #mansee . Sekali lagi mohon maaf sekali readersdeul … *bowbowbow* dan juga, minthor mau bilang Kamsahamnida buat yang udah RCL selama ini, dan kritikannya. Jeongma mianhamnida, author masih belum bisa bikin link atau ngasi link chapter sebelumnya. Belajar dulu ke Hyo … keke :D ^^. RCL juseyo …


	10. I Love Her

**PANDORA ( I LOVE HER )**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : belum M ^^

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Ini setting waktunya abad pertengahan ya, jadi kostumnya kayak orang-orang di abad itu (lebih jelasnya, kayak Narnia / Red riding Hood) . Terus, untuk bajunya The Wizards itu kayak kostumnyTohoshinki yang di MV Survivor (MV Japan) dan ini bukan cerita vampire loh, lebih mirip Avatar lah. Cuman author modifikasi, hehe :D . Buat readers, meskipun FF ini abal dan JELEK PARAH. Tolong beri komen ya, soalnya itu bakal jadi masukan buat author untuk kerja lebih baik lagi ^^ . Kamsahamnida ^^

'_I Love Her' _ begin …

Kami tidak mempunyai jalan lain selain kembali ke kastil. Semua yang kami hadapi hari ini benar-benar melelahkan sekaligus menakjubkan. Menyelamatkan kakak Kai dari bangsa stuhn (yang hampir tidak mungkin) dan beruntungnya kami selamat, bertarung dengan segerombolan stuhn yang lapar, dan hampir saja berubah menjadi pohon. Wow, kupikir aku akan betah berbaring di tempat tidurku selama 2 hari. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertarungan tersulit yang dialami oleh The Wizards. Jika Lay dan Tao tidak datang tepat waktu mungkin kami sudah berubah menjadi pohon para Stuhn.

Satu hal yang membuatku bingung saat ini adalah, kenapa Lay menyuruh kami untuk membawa Suho ? Raja stuhn licik itu. Sebenarnya, kami bingung kenapa kami harus membawa stuhn yang hampir membunuh kami. Tapi karena Lay yang menyuruh kami dan ketua kami akan menurut dengan semua yang diperintahkan oleh Lay (apapun alasanyya) bahkan jika ia tidak mengetahui alasannya ia akan tetap mematuhinya. You-know-why.

"letakkan dia di sini"

Perintah Lay pada Tao yang memang saat itu membawa Suho di bahunya. Tao meletakkan Suho dengan sedikit kasar kemudian memijat bahunya pelan, haha . Pasti berat.

"bagaimana mungkin peri seramping dia hampir membuat bahuku patah ?!" protesnya.

Seberat itukah Suho hingga Tao membantingnya seperti itu ? Lay yang mendengar dan melihat protes Tao hanya tersenyum. Jujur saja, ketika Tao menggendong Suho di punggungnya mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Lay mulai memeriksa kening Suho yang masih saja mengeluarkan cairan bening semenjak tadi.

"kalian istirahatlah, akan kujaga Suho. Sehun, jika kau punya waktu. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu nanti malam"

Bisa kurasakan tatapan iri Kris padaku. Maaf Kris, dia bukan tipeku jadi kau masih bisa memilikinya.

"hai ? sudah lama tidak berkunjung"

Kubalikkan tubuhku, seluruh kakakku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kejutan, Baekhyun ada di sini. Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini ? dia terlihat sangat kecil di antara pilar-pilar raksasa di kanan-kirinya.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku menyusup lewat portal kalian"

Aku melihat tatapan senang Chanyeol yang ia pancarkan pada Peramal sihir cantik itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih saja menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Baekhyun … kenapa kau di sini ?" tanya Kris.

Kris memang tidak suka jika kastilnya dimasuki seseorang tanpa seizinnya (kecuali Lay tentunya) ia memandang tajam ke arah Baekhyun. Seperti biasanya, Baekhyun hanya menatap remeh Kris sambil berjalan maju ke arah kami. My godnes, Baekhyun terlihat sangat 'menakjubkan' dengan mantel tebal berwarna maroon yang disekeliling lehernya terdapat bulu-bulu halus berwarna ungu tua. Benar-benar seorang penyihir yang peduli akan penampilan.

"jangan bertanya padaku, aku hanya memenuhi panggilan Lay"

Kris membalikkan badannya dan menatap Lay yang sudah bersedekap ke arahnya. Tatapan matanya menyuruh Kris agar tidak tersulut emosi dan coba tebak, itu berhasil. Lay memang sangat hebat dalam menaklukan Kris.

"pergilah ke kamar kalian, kami akan menjaga Suho"

Aku menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya pergi ke kamar. Tangannya dingin, mungkin karena ia berada di luar terlalu lama. Bodoh kau Oh Sehun, kenapa kau tidak menghangatkannya tadi ?

Kulihat Kai menggendong Kyungsoo yang memang kakinya masih sakit dan tubuhnya yang masih lemah menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Chen yang berada di sampingnya masih menggendong kakak Kai (yang masih belum kuketahui namanya). Entah kenapa Chen sangat betah menggendongnya ? ukuran tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dibilang ramping itu pasti cukup berat kan ? Walaupun dia adalah kakak Kai, namun wajahnya berbeda dengan Kai. Pipinya chubby, hidung yang sedikit mancung, rambut coklat berponi, dan tinggi yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Jika kau melihatnya secara langsung pasti kau akan sangat gemas dengannya.

"tuan ? kau mau mandi ?"

Suara lembut Luhan menyadarkan lamunanku. Kutolehkan wajahku padanya, ya tuhan … dia sangat cantik di bawah sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela raksasa kastil ini.

"tolong siapkan airnya, dan ingat kau mandi setelahku dan jangan mandi di tempat lain selain kamar mandiku. Mengerti ?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum kepadaku sambil menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Bibirku dengan otomatis bergerak tertarik ke atas. Luhan … Luhan … Luhan … kenapa kau sangat sempurna ha ?

"tuan Sehun ?"

Sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunanku, itu paman ChenMin. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil tetap berdiri di tempatku sementara Luhan berlari menghambur ke arah ayah yang sudah ditinggalnya 2 hari itu.

Dari kejauhan, kulihat mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar dan kemudian Luhan menatapku sambil menunjukkan senyum indahnya. Aku tersenyum membalasnya, meskipun dalam hati aku penasaran apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"Tuan, ayahku sedang ingin bicara denganmu …"

Ku tatap paman ChenMin yang juga menatapku, jarak kita yang sedikit jauh tapi aku bisa mengerti arti tatapannya itu. Sebenarnya, aku tidak siap untuk membahas masalah ini. Saat ini, istirahatlah yang sangat kubutuhkan.

Luhan pergi menuju kamar mendahuluiku. Sedangkan aku, ya … mau tak mau aku harus menemui paman ChenMin. Seperti sebelumnya, ia membawaku menuju balkon utama. Tempat kami pertama kali membahas permasalahan serupa.

"sudah kau putuskan ?"

Kutundukkan kepalaku saat mendengar pertanyaan itu dari paman ChenMin. Aku ingin mengatakan 'iya' tapi jika mengingat seluruh kakakku terutama Kris yang sudah membantuku selama ini. Aku bingung …

"aku tahu ini berat. Tapi, Sehun … dia putriku satu-satunya dan aku tidak ingin dia pergi begitu saja di tangan kakakmu. Meskipun aku tidak tahu alasannya"

Kuhirup oksigen yang berada di sekelilingku dalam-dalam. Sekedar untuk menenangkanku.

"tentang putrimu, aku akan menjaganya … karena itu takdirku"

Paman ChenMin menatap heran padaku yang masih setia menatap kosong arah depan. Dia belum mengerti siapa putrinya, dan diapun tidak tahu siapa aku. Bodohnya aku, aku memutuskan untuk memberitahunya.

"kejadian itu, di mana putrimu bangkit dari kematiannya. Dia adalah keturunan Amon dan Nut, dialah kunci utama kami untuk membuka kotak Pandora. Dengan darahnya"

Paman ChenMin menatapku tidak percaya. Bulir-bulir bening mulai keluar dari kedua kelopak mata keriputnya.

"hanya darah ? kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya saat ini ?"

Suara terisaknya dapat kudengar. Aku terlalu takut untuk menatapnya, aku tidak suka melihat ayah dari gadis yang aku cintai. Menangis.

Terlebih lagi, perkataan gilanya saat mengatakan untuk mengambil darahnya saat ini. Dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pembangkitan Pandora. Jadi … aku bisa memakluminya.

"jika hanya 2 atau 3 tetes maka aku akan langsung mengambilnya, tapi ini berbeda. Darah yang dibutuhkan untuk membangkitkan Pandora adalah satu gelas Glube. Yang artinya, seluruh darah yang ada di tubuhnya dan tiap tetes darah yang melewati nadinya. Glube adalah gelas kerakusan milik Pandora, sekali kau meminum di gelas itu maka kau tidak akan pernah puas. Ritualnya pun sangat mengerikan, jantung keturunan Amon dan Nut ditusuk menggunakan pedang dewa Anubis yang mana sekarang Kris sudah memilikinya. Setelah itu, mayatnya akan di letakkan pada ranjang batu kemudian darah yang keluar dari jantungnya itu akan mengalir pada gelas glube"

Paman ChenMin menghirup nafasnya kasar. Bulir-bulir bening yang keluar dari kelopak matanya semakin deras. Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya, karena akupun sangat mencintai Luhan. Hanya dengan menceritakan ritual itu pada paman ChenMin aku merasa sangat marah. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Luhan untuk mengikuti ritual itu.

"paman, satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu. Identitasku …"

Paman ChenMin menghentikan tangisannya. Menatap penuh harap padaku.

"anak dari dewa Horus dan dewi Isis telah ditakdirkan untuk menjaga Luhan sepenuhnya dan dia adalah aku"

Paman ChenMin terkejut menatapku. Aku tahu bahwa reaksinya akan seperti ini.

"karena itu, izinkan aku untuk menjaga Luhan seutuhnya. Satu hal lagi, aku ingin kau menyerahkan Luhan spenuhnya padaku. Untuk menjaganya, melindunginya dan … mencintainya"

Paman ChenMin hanya menatap tidak percaya padaku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Apa ini terlalu berat untuknya ?

Krek .

Tunggu dulu, aku melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap kami dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk kuartikan. Kringat dingin mulai mengucur di seluruh dahiku, apa ia mendengar semuanya ?

Bodoh, ia hanya berlari kembali tanpa mempedulikan tatapan memohonku padanya. Bagaimana jika ia memberitahu Kris ? Bagaimana jika ia memberitahu semua kakakku ? apa yang harus kulakukan ?

Kulangkahkan kakiku lesu menuju kamar, kulihat Luhan yang sudah membereskan beberapa bajuku sambil sesekali mengeringkan rambut panjangnya. Ia menatapku dengan senyumannya. Ya tuhan, hukum aku jika memang aku telah membongkarkan seluruh identitasnya. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum lemahku padanya.

"tuan ? ada apa ?"

Suara lembut ini …

"tidak ada, kau mau menemaniku tidur ?"

Kupeluk erat tubuh mungilnya yang hanya dibalut dengan kain putih tipis gaun tidurnya. Kuhirup wangi rambutnya yang selalu membuatku ingin mencium dan membelainya.

"kau tidak mandi ?"

Kulepas pelukanku halus padanya dan menatapnya lembut. Mata rusa jernih yang selalu menatapku lucu.

"kurasa tidak perlu"

Kukecup lembut bibir indahnya. Ia mencoba mendorong pelan dadaku, aku mengenggam tangan mungilnya dan mengalungkannya di leherku. Tak ada penolakan lagi darinya, kulumat pelan bibirnya yang sudah mulai menerima kedatangan bibirku. Kutatap singkat matanya yang sudah terpejam, aku pun memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya dan mempersempit jarak antara tubuh kami. Bibirnya mulai membalas pertautan bibirku, ciuman ini semakin nikmat saat pikiranku juga semakin bergelut dengan situasiku saat ini. Kegelisahan ini.

Kuperdalam ciumanku yang (ternyata) juga dibalas oleh Luhan. Ia membuka bibir kecilnya dan menyuruh lidahku untuk segera masuk dalam liang hangatnya. I can't say no. Kami menautkan lidah kami terlalu lama hingga setetes air liur Luhan menetes jatuh pada lehernya.

Kulepas pertautan ini, dan kutatap lembut mata Luhan. Dia sangat sempurna.

"yang kubutuhkan saat ini, hanyalah untuk bersamamu"

Luhan menatapku, tatapannya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sangat senang dengan perkataanku. Kusunggingkan senyum terbaikku padanya, walaupun dalam hati aku takut (sangat takut) jika kata-kata itu malah akan menyakiti hati Luhan.

Kulihat tetesan air liur Luhan yang tadinya jatuh pada lehernya mulai mengalir turun lambat menuju bagian bawahnya. Kuarahkan bibirku menuju tetesan itu da menyesap tulang selangka Luhan dengan sedikit keras. Tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak, Ia sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tibaku.

"tu..an ?"

Ia memanggilku ragu, tapi aku berpura-pura tak mendengarnya dan malah mendorongnya menuju ranjang biru tua malamku. Kudekap erat tubuhnya yang saat ini berada di bawahku. Bibirku masih saja menjelajahi leher putih mulusnya. Kusesap kuat leher kirinya yang membuatnya mengelluarkan desahan ringan. Tanda ini, adalah tanda bahwa Luhan milikku.

"tuan ?"

Kuhentikan aktifitasku yang sepertinya tidak begitu disukainya. Kutatap lembut wajahnya yang ada di bawah wajahku. Sangat damai, sangat cantik, sangat sempurna.

"tolong, jangan lakukan hal itu. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui perasaanmu"

Kukecup lama kening kecilnya dan menatapnya sendu. Berharap bahwa ia akan mengerti posisiku.

Kutarik tubuhku menjauh dari tubuhnya. Kugenggam tangannya dan memposisikan dia agar duduk di hadapanku. Kucium penuh arti telengkup tangannya yang sedari tadi sudah kugenggam lembut.

"Xi Luhan, jadilah pendampingku … Selamanya …"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan. Atau ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya mengapa hanya seseingkat itu yang kuucapkan padanya. Maaf, aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan dan tidak pernah mengungkapkan hal seperti ini pada seorang gadis. Terlebih gadis sesempurna Luhan.

Perlahan ia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas hingga mata bulatnya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Sangat lucu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya malu padaku.

"aku mencintaimu Tuanku …"

Kupeluk erat tubuh mungilnya yang ada di hadapanku. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, aku mencintainya dan aku akan melindunginya. Aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan segera datang, namun tidak akan kubiarkan sesuatu yang buruk itu menarik Luhan. Tidak akan pernah.

Lihatlah malaikat kecil yang tidur disampingku ini, begitu damai dan lucu. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah sekaligus bahagia. Kebahagaiaan yang terlukis jelas pada wajahnya it, membuatku semakin takut dengan misteri yang ada di depan mataku. Haruskah aku menghindari takdir dan membawanya berlari jauh dari tempat ini untuk bisa bersamanya, ataukah aku harus menjaganya dari seluruh kakakku meskipun aku tidak tahu dapatkah kami hidup bersama setelah itu.

Kuhembuskan nafasku kasar sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku. Begitu bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Semakin dekat waktuku, semakin bingung pula aku dengan apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Sehun ?"

Lay, apa yang ia lakukan ? Oh, aku ingat … ia berkata bahwa ingin berbicara denganku.

Kepalanya menyembul di antara pintu besarku. Tangannya memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Aku menurut saja, karena sepertinya aku juga membutuhkan nasehat.

Kucium sekilas kening Luhan lalu meninggalkannya mengikuti Lay ke arah yang ia tuju. Kamarnya.

"apa ini tentang takdirku ?"

Tanyaku langsung padanya. Aku sedang tidak ingin berbelit-belit, karena sudah terlalu banyak pikiran yang membelitku saat ini.

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya, duduklah"

Kuposisikan diriku sambil tetap berdiri dan menempelkan lengan kananku pada tembok sebagai penyanggaku.

"kau menolak ?"

Tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanpa ingin menjawab lebih.

"jadi, kurasa aku langsung saja. Takdirmu tidak akan bisa dilawan Sehun, sejauh apapun kau akan melarikan diri. Sedalam apapun kau memikirkannya"

Aku menghela nafasku panjang. Kepalaku ingin meledak jika berbicara tentang itu.

"aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana ?"

Ucapku putus asa pada Lay. Lay menatapku iba sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"taktik Sehun, ayahmu adalah dewa perang. Dia menguasai seluruh taktik peperangan di seluruh dunia. Darahnya mengalir pada darahmu, kecerdasannya diwariskan padamu. Percayalah bahwa kau bisa, dan bayangkanlah masa depan indah yang bisa kau miliki bersama Luhan. Percayalah kau bisa menggapainya"

Aku menatap Lay heran. Ia mendukungku begitu keras, tapi kenapa ?

"aku dan Baekhyun menolak untuk membangkitkan Pandora. Tapi keinginan Kris mendominasi seluruhnya, bahkan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Dalam waktu dekat, Kris akan menemukan jati diri Luhan aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya. Tapi, dia akan kesulitan untuk menemukan jati dirimu yang seseungguhnya. Akan ada waktu bagimu untuk membawa Luhan menjauh dari mereka. Ingatlah, tugasmu adalah melindunginya Sehun. Keraguan tidak akan memberi apa yang kau inginkan"

Aku meresapi seluruh kata-kata Lay, dia benar. Jika aku ingin melindungi Luhan maka aku harus percaya pada diriku sendiri.

"wow, sangat menarik"

Suara ini ?! Suho ?!

Sial, kulihat ia berdiri di anbang pintu Lay dengan gaun putih selututnya dan rambut berombak sedadanya. Ya, kejadian itu membuat Suho berbeda.

"menurutmu, bagaimana jika Kris mengetahui ini ?"

Lay menatap kesal padanya, begitu pula denganku. Aku benar-benar membenci Stuhn ini, inilah kenapa aku tidak ingin ia berada di kastilku.

"jika begitu, kau akan mati di tanganku Suho"

Ucapku padanya dengan penuh penekanan. Mataku memerah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosiku saat ini.

"kenapa ? seperti yang Lay katakan. Dalam waktu dekat Kris akan menemukan jati diri Xi Luhan, jadi sepertinya akan lebih cepat bila kukatakan saat ini ?"

Ia tersenyum licik, seperti biasanya. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasku kasar sambil menatap tajam padanya. Berharap aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan Chanyeol. Jika memang Suho akan mengatakannya, maka ia akan benar-benar mati di tanganku.

'_I Love Her' _end Here …

Eottokae ? TT . Ini bener-bener pendek plus lama banget - author juga nggak tau musti gimana lagi manjanginnya, karena lagi blank idea plus kesibukan yang dobeldobel jadinya malah FF ini agak terbengkalai. Jeongmal jeosonghamnida .. TT. Jadinya malah tambah jelek plus GJ plus ngebosenin alurnya TT. Author bener-bener MINTA MAAF readers *bowbowbowbowbow* . Maaf banget ya TT . Author bakal lebih kerja keras lagi. Next part pasti panjang kok … tunggu ya. RCL juseyo …


	11. The Truth

**PANDORA ( THE TRUTH )**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : rada M :D

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Ini setting waktunya abad pertengahan ya, jadi kostumnya kayak orang-orang di abad itu (lebih jelasnya, kayak Narnia / Red riding Hood) . Terus, untuk bajunya The Wizards itu kayak kostumnyTohoshinki yang di MV Survivor (MV Japan) dan ini bukan cerita vampire loh, lebih mirip Avatar lah. Cuman author modifikasi, hehe :D . Buat readers, meskipun FF ini abal dan JELEK PARAH. Tolong beri komen ya, soalnya itu bakal jadi masukan buat author untuk kerja lebih baik lagi ^^ . Kamsahamnida ^^

'_THE TRUTH' _ begin …

Suho mendekati kami dengan tetap memncarkan senyumnya yang memuakkan. Aku dan Lay masih tetap berdiri di tempat kami tanpa berniat untuh menjauh sedikitpun. Well, bahkan aku berniat untuk menghancurkan wajahnya saat ini. Tapi jika aku melakukannya maka semua kakakku akan curiga kepadaku.

"aku mendengar semuanya, kalian tidak perlu takut akan ini"

Aku membenci nada suaranya yang seperti ini. Seolahapa yang dilakukannya tidak akan menyakitiku.

"kenapa kami harus ketakutan ?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada Lay yang mengatakan hal menantang (atau mungkin ceroboh) pada Suho. Tidak sadarkah dia bahwa Luhan yang akan menjadi imbas utamanya ?

"kaupun mempunyai rahasia yang tidak semua orang harus tahu Suho, jika kau membongkar identitas Luhan maka Sehun akan dengan sigap menjaganya. Tapi kau ? siapa yang akan menjagamu ?"

Mata Suho yang tadinya menatap tajam pada kami berubah menjadi tatapan kosong. Umm, kata-kata Lay memang cukup menyakitkan bagi Suho.

"sadarlah, bahwa sikapmu yang seperti ini tidak akan membawa dampak yang baik bagimu. Kau terlalu lama hidup dalam masa lalumu"

Akulah satu-satu nya orang yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Lay di kamar itu. Suho menatap Lay dengan … entahlah, marah,sedih,kecewa,dendam. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku melihat Suho sang raja Stuhn meneteskan air matanya. Jujur saja, dia terlihat sangat cantik bila seperti itu. Meskipun warna air matanya biru jernih, dia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Lay … sakit …"

Aku melihat Suho dengan heran sedangkan Lay dengan sigap menghampirinya dan membopongnya menuju ranjangnya. Suho memegang bagian perutnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ? Tapi raut wajah Lay menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar panic saat ini.

Perlahan, pada bagian yang dipegangnya terpancar cahaya kuning (atau hijau) dengan sangat terang. Aku hanya diam tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Sinar itu semakin terang dan Suho semakin mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya. Beruntung ia bukan stuhn yang suka berteriak saat kesakitan, jadi setidaknya ia tidak berisik dan malah membuatku ikut panic.

"panggil Baekhyun ! Cepat !"

Dengan sigap aku berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun, karena tak ada orang lain di sana jadi pasti Lay menyuruhku bukan ?

Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dan … coba kau tebak ?

Aku lebih berharap melihat Baekhyun telanjang bulat dari pada melihatnya mendesah dengan keringat bercucuran di dahinya dan Chanyeol berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat intim. Parahnya, mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku dan Chanyeol tetap mengulum benda kecil milik Baekhyun terus menerus hingga Baekhyun menarik seprai ranjangnya dengan sangat kuat sambil mengeluarkan desahan erotis memukkan dari kedua bibirnya.

Kau tahu ? Sepertinya aku baru saja bertanya-tanya dalam kepalaku. Betapa ajaibnya kakakku ini yang kurang dari 1 jam yang lalu diacuhkan oleh 'lawan sex' nya saat ini.

"Baekhyun ?"

Baekhyun melihatku dengan gelagapan sambil mendorong kepala Chanyeol menjauh dari 'adik' nya. Sedangkan kakakku Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan marah sekaligus malu nya.

"Lay membutuhkanmu, Suho membuat sinar aneh dari bagian perut bawahnya"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan dengan sigap memakai jubah tidurnya. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa pun mengikutinya sambil menatap tajam ke arahku. Bukan salahku mengganggu mereka, lagipula mereka tidak mengunci pintunya. Bersyukurlah aku yang datang bukan Kris.

Kami bergegas menuju kamar Lay yang ternyata Suho sudah lebih baik di sana. Dia malah terlelap sangat nyaman. Tapi, kenapa Tao ada di sini ?

"apa dia mengerang lagi ?"

Baekhyun tampak khawatir pada keadaan Suho dan itu benar-benar membuatku heran. Kenapa harus khawatir pada si licik itu ?

"iya, yang ini lebih dari biasanya …"

Sepertinya mereka menganggap aku dan Chanyeol sebagai orang kasat mata. Tao mulai mendekati kami dan menatap kami dengan tatapan seolah _hello? Aku juga di sini._

"seharusnya kalian melihatnya tadi, sangat aneh tapi keren. Kembalilah tidur"

Ucapan dan tepukan pada pundakku dari Tao membuatku bertanya-tanya. Melihat apa ? keren apa ?

"Chanyeol kembalilah tidur, Sehun … tetaplah di sini"

Chanyeol menatapku aneh saat mendengar perintah Lay. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah mulai curiga tentang aku. Atau mungkin ia ?

"kau mau membiacarakan rencana Sehun melindungi Luhan ?"

Sudah kuduga, dia tahu. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Lay menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung, keget, dan kosong. Nada bicaranya yang biasa pun membuat kami heran kenapa sepertinya sangat biasa saaat mengetahui bahwa aku adalah pelindung Luhan, sedangkan ia mempunyai ambisi yang cukup besar dalam misi Pandora ini.

"ba…gaimana ka…u ?"

"aku tahu semuanya, kupikir aku akan membunuhmu Sehun. Tapi, berterima kasihlah pada Baekhyun yang telah membantuku melupakannya. Baiklah, aku tidur dulu. Lanjutkan pembicaraan rahasia kalian"

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada Baekhyun yang menggaruk tangkuknya sambil memasang wajah bodohnya. Kenapa Chanyeol sesantai itu ? apa mantra yang dirapalkan Baekhyun kepada anak ambisius dan keras kepala itu ?

"aku bisa menjelaskan ini Sehun …"

"sebaiknya kau bisa"

Baekhyun menatapku penuh rasa menyesal. Menurutku itu tidak cukup, gara-gara iapun Luhan naik satu level dalam stage WANTED. Jika sampai Chanyeol memberitahu Kris, entah apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Chanyeol menanyakan ini padaku saat ia memasuki kamarku. Aku hanya berfikir bahwa ia meminta maaf, tapi aku salah. Chanyeol menanyakan padaku tentang keturunan dan anak para dewa, aku hanya menjawab seadanya tanpa menarik perhatiannya lebih dalam. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya padaku, tentang ciri-ciri seorang anak dewa, aku hanya menjawab 'itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin kau ketahui"

Baekhyun mengambil nafasnya sebentar lalu memandangku dengan perasaan yang sukar kujelaskan. Bisa jadi ini hal yang baik atau mungkin sebaliknya.

"kemudian, dia menyebutkan namamu. Aku tersentak dan dia menyadari perilaku anehku, secara tidak langsungpun ia mengetahui identitasmu. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan, dan aku tahu ia sangat ingin membunuhmu. Tapi aku juga tahu sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak bisa melakukan itu, bagaimanapun juga ia merasa bahwa kau saudaranya dan kau harus dilindungi"

Hanya itu yang Baekhyun ceritakan. Aku tahu, itu sangat kurang jelas hingga aku masih bertanya-tanya dari mana ia tahu bahwa aku adalah anak dari pasangan Dewa.

"aku hanya menumbuhkan rasa kasih sayang Chanyeol melalui nasihatku, dan dia menangis. Meski hanya menjatuhkan beberapa tetes, tapi itu terlihat sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Kemudian, kami terbawa emosi hingga aku mengatakan bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya dan masih sangat membutuhkannya, selanjutnya … kau tahu apa yang terjadi Sehun"

Aku memutar ingatanku kembali saat melihat mereka berdua melakukannya. Okay, itu menjijikkan. Tapi, semua cerita Baekhyun sepertinya cukup dapat kutangkap meski aku belum tahu dari mana ia tahu bahwa aku adalah …

"Baekhyun, kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kita adalah penyihir dan tidak akan mungkin bersatu dengan Wizards, itu sudah sangat jelas"

Tatapan mata Baekhyun sangat tidak baik-baik saja saat Lay menjelaskan semua itu. Walau aku tahu sebenarnya Lay pun sangat tidak suka mengatakan peraturan bodoh itu. Jujur saja, aku sangat menentang peraturan itu. Apa salahnya bila Wizards jatuh cinta pada peramal atau sebaliknya, cinta adalah sesuatu yang abstrak. Tidak peduli apa bentuknya dan apa warnanya, mereka akan tetap terlihat indah. Kau bisa mencampurkan biru dan orange dalam satu tempat, tapi kau bisa melihat keindahan dan keserasian yang sempurna di antaranya.

"kau benar Lay, aku tidak bisa"

Lay menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu kembali merawat Suho yang masih menutup matanya. Kulihat Baekhyun yang masih menampakkan raut sedihnya sambil membantu Lay merawat Suho. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Suho ?"

Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan bertanya tantang Suho. Meski aku tahu ini tidak sepenuhnya membantu.

Anehnya, Lay terlihat kaget saat ia meraba bagian perut bawah Suho. Ia terlihat, sangat terkejut. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengarahkan telinganya ke arah yang disentuh Lay. Ekspresi yang sama ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ada apa ?

"umm, Lay ?"

"dia hamil"

Ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan menggunakan ekspresi terkejutnya. Akupun mencoba memeriksa telingaku, masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang dikatakan Lay. Suho ? Hamil ? tapi dia …

"bukankah dia laki-laki ?"

Tanyaku penuh emosi pada Lay. Sedangkan Lay menatapku dengan tatapannya yang masih sama seperti tadi.

"stuhn mempunyai sebuah rahim sehat dalam tubuhnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Tapi, siapa ayah dari bayinya ?"

Ayah ? tapi dia adalah ayah ?!

"jika aku tahu, bolehkah aku mengatakannya ?"

Kami terlonjak kaget saat mendengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Great, another guest. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri memasuki kamar Lay dan mendekat pada Suho yang masih menutup matanya.

Kulihat mata Kyungsoo yang tampak menyiratkan kesedihan. Meskipun aku tidak yakin, tapi aku punya firasat bahwa ini berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Eden …"

Spontan kutatap lekat Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengucapkan suatu nama. Nama yang terdengar familiar di telingaku.

"siapa ?"

Kali ini Lay bertanya.

"Eden Wu, sepupu jauh Kris"

Itu dia ! Eden ! dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga Kris dan dia sangat menentang tekad Kris untuk membangkitkan Pandora. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Suho ? sedangkan terakhir kali kami bertemu sekitar, 10 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi aku tidak heran mereka bisa berhubungan, Eden mempunyai wajah yang hampir sama dengan Kris hanya saja tampak sedikit tenang dan ramah. Tingginya sedikit di bawah Kris, mungkin tingginya sama denganku. Rambut berwarna pirang kecoklatan yang sepadan dengan mata hazelnutnya, hidung tipis kecil dan mancungnya, dan bibirnya yang … yah .. cukup seksi bagi kaum hawa atau kaum sejenis Suho. Aku sangat hafal dengan garis wajahnya dan setiap bagian wajahnya, karena dulu dia juga yang membantuku melatih kekuatanku.

"tapi bagaimana ?"

Kyungsoo mulai menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Apa dia … ada hubungannya dengan Eden ?

"selama ratusan tahun Suho menyimpan rasa dendam yang sangat besar padaku. Karena pasangan yang harusnya menikah dengannya, menyukaiku. Karena itu, Suho menyerap setengah dari kekuatanku hingga aku menjadi stuhn terlemah di antara seluruh bangsaku. Tapi, dia tidak tahu konsekuensinya jika ia menyerap kemampuan stuhn lain. Sihir hitam akan mendatanginya, dan itu benar. Seluruh bangsa stuhn yang mengetahuiperbuatan Suho padaku ia lenyapkan kecuali aku, hingga ia mendirikan sebuah bangsa baru yang dalam peraturannya. Raja para stuhn adalah dia dan semua akan menuruti perintahnya yaitu memakan seluruh jantung pemuda tampan yang melewati hutan Kenthlar"

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya yang begitu sendu.

"suatu hari tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu, ketika para Stuhn kelaparan dan menolak untuk memakan buah-buahan yang berada di sekitar kami. Eden datang. Dengan wajah pangerannya tentu ia menjadi pusat perhatian para stuhn, tapi Eden bukanlah manusia biasa yang kami kira. Sama seperti Kris, darah jahatnya pun masih mengalir deras dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya berfikir untuk memerintah kami. Selama 1 tahun semua itu bekerja, hingga Suho memerintahkannya untuk turun tahta. Meskipun jahat, Suho memiliki kesetiaan yang tinggi pada bangsa stuhn. Eden merasa sangat terganggu dengan protes massal yang dilakukan Stuhn, hingga ia mengira bahwa Suholah dalang dibalik semua ini"

Satu air mata Kyungsoo menetes.

"pada masa Eden memimpin, Suho tidur satu ruangan denganku. Sejenak, ia melupakan dendam lamanya dan mencoba baik padaku walaupun masih sangatlah canggung. Kemudian pada suatu malam, Eden memasuki tenda kami. Aku jelas melihat itu dan bertanya apa yang ia lakukan namun ia hanya memberikan senyumjahatnya padaku dan kemudian mendekati Suho yang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Aku mencoba menghentikannya tapi seluruh badanku terasa berhenti, Eden menghentikan aliran darahku"

Eden ? dia sama sepertiku ? aku bahkan tidak tahu hal ini. Inikah sebabnya ia sangat pintar dalam mengetahui kekuatanku.

"bukan hanya itu, ia membekap mulutku dan menempelkan badanku pada batang pohon dalam di mana aku dan Suho tidur. Aku mendengarnya merapalkan mantra tidur pada Suho dan menyanyikan lullaby degan suara yang berat itu. Detik selanjutnya kulihat ia melepas seluruh pakaian Suho dan mengambil kehormatan Suho di depan mataku, aku ingin berteriak namun aku tidak bisa menggerakkan bibirku. Keesokan paginya, kulihat Suho yang meringkuk di pojok ranjangnya dan darah hijau stuhn yang tertera jelas pada ranjang putih Suho. Aku mencoba mendekatinya namun ia memukulku begitu keras, ia mengira bahwa aku berkomplot dengan Eden agar bisa duduk di singgasana. Kehormatan seorang Stuhn adalah kehormatan terbesar yang harus kau bayar dengan nyawamu. Namun, Eden menghilang setelah kejadian itu sambil meninggalkan sebuah pesan mengerikan untuk Suho yang berisi, 'serbuk-serbukku sudah tersebar dalam tubuhmu dank au akan menjadi budak untuk keturunan pertamaku' ."

Kutatap Suho yang masih setia menutup matanya. Tidak kusangka, orang sepertinya pernah mengalami hal semengerikan ini. Jangan panggil aku munafik, aku suka melakukan itu tapi tidak seperti Eden.

"seringkali Suho menunggu kemunculan tanda-tanda dari anak Eden yang ada di rahimnya, tapi tanda itu tidak kunjung datang. Karena merasa sangat tertipu dan kecewa, ia kembali menjadi Suho si licik dan menjadi lebih buruk dari biasanya"

Harus kuakui, aku terenyuh mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Stuhn itu kini duduk di samping Suho dan menyentuh perut bawah Suho, mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang. Tapi masih ada satu pertanyaan dalam kepalaku.

"kau bilang Suho merasa kecewa dan tertipu saat menunggu tanda-tanda kehamilannya. Kenapa dia kecewa ?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"sejujurnya, Suho jatuh cinta pada Eden semenjak Eden memasuki kawasan kami. Saat itu pula Suho yang menjadi raja para Stuhn jadi Eden lebih dulu mengamankannya dan menaruhnya di bawah penjara bawah tanah. Eden seringkali datang ke penjara itu sambil bertanya tentang kebiasaan para stuhn pada Suho, setelah kerajaan kami benar-benar rusak dan seluruh stuhn berada dalam pengendaliannya, ia membebaskan Suho dan kemudian menempatkannya di pohonku, karena hanya pohonku yang kosong dan pada malam Eden melakukan hal itu secara paksa pada Suho, aku melihat seluruhnya termasuk lumatan Eden yang diberikan pada Suho. Seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa ia … terluka dan dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk hingga ia … membutuhkan Suho, tapi entahlah itu hanya kesimpulanku"

Setelah mendengar seluruh cerita Kyungsoo, rasa benciku pada Suho sedikit berkurang. Sepertinya sikapnya saat ini memang dipicu oleh Eden. Kenapa harus dia ?

"apakah Eden tahu jika Suho menyimpan perasaan padanya ?"

Lay menanyakan sesuatu yang baru saja berada di benakku.

"entahlah, sempat terdengar desas-desus pada kaumku bahwa Eden dan Suho menjalin hubungan yang special. Tapi Suho mengatakan bahwa itu tidak benar, karena ia sangat jauh dari apa yang disukai Eden itu alasannya"

"bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa dia sangat jauh dari apa yang disukai Eden ?"

Kali ini Baekhyun bertanya.

"entahlah, ia tidak memberitahu kaum kami alasannya"

Kurasa, Suho memang sudah dekat dengan Eden. Mungkin Eden menolaknya, atau mungkin sebaliknya. Peri seperti Suho sangatlah jarang, porsi kecantikan dan ketampanannya seimbang sehingga membuatnya tampak sempurna. Akupun mengakuinya.

"apa kalian tahu apa artinya ini ?"

Baekhyun bertanya pada kami sambil tetap menatap sendu pada Suho yang masih terbaring.

"anak ini, akan menjadi makhluk terkuat yang pernah ada. Wizard terhebat dan raja Stuhn, apa menurutmu ?"

Yeah, Eden memang yang terhebat diantara kami (TheWizards). Dia bisa mengendalikan hampir semua elemen, kecuali kemampuan teleportasi milik Kai.

"jika saja anak ini datang lebih awal, maka akan sangat mudah untuk mengendalikan situasi ini"

Mengendalikan situasi ? apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun ? apa anak ini bisa membantuku mengalahkan Pandora atau melindungi Luhan ?

"tapi mungkin kau akan membutuhkannya tuan Sehun ?"

Kutatap heran Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengatakan hal aneh padaku.

"Setahuku, Eden berkerabat dekat dengan Nephtys, dewa sungai yang juga sangat membenci Pandora"

Lay dan Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sambil terheran-heran dan kemudian menatapku sambil memebntuk bibir mereka menjadi _'apa yang ia tahu ?' . _Sedangkan aku hanya diam sambil tak menjawab dan melanggang pergi dari kamar itu.

Lay dan Baekhyun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengikutiku kembali ke kamar kami dan mengatakan pembiacaraan antara aku dan Lay akan dilanjutkan besok saja. Ya, keadaan Suho memang harus lebih diproritaskan.

"tuan Sehun ?"

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya padaku. Pandangan yang sulit kuartikan.

"apa ?"

"maaf, aku mendengarkan pembicaraanmu tadi"

Kukira dia akan melupakan pembicaraanku dengan paman ChenMin. Tapi, ternyata ia masih ingat.

"sebenarnya, itu masalah besar"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sangat bersalah. Tapi dia memang bersalah jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Sebagai gantinya, boleh aku minta satu hal padamu tuan ?"

Permintaan ? dia sudah salah masih meminta permintaan ? ini lucu sekali.

"tolong jaga Luhan … dia sangatlah membutuhkanmu"

Well, itu permintaan yang sedikit aneh …

Aku menatap heran pada Kyungsoo. Kuhentikan langkahku dan Kyungsoo pun mengikuti hal yang sama denganku. Dia ini, aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda darinya tapi apa ?

"kenapa ?"

Kutatap lekat dia yag masih menundukkan wajahnya hingga aku tidak bisa melakukan eye contact dengannya.

"karena, aku … tidak ingin berpisah darinya lagi"

Wait ? what ? berpisah ? apa Kyungsoo pernah bertemu Luhan ? tapi bukankah mereka baru saja bertemu pada saat kami berkunjung bersama di hutan Kenthlar.

"tunggu, apa maksudmu ?"

Dengan cara paksa kuangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan kuatatap lekat matanya. Tunggu dulu, mata ini ? Kyungsoo ?

Dia berlari menuju kamarnya setelah aku melihat matanya. Mata yang sangat kukenal, mata yang selalu aku bayangkan saat membaca legenda dewa. Mata sebiru langit malam dan pecahan galaksi yang akan terlihat jika kau memandangnya dalam.

'_Mata itu akan ditunjukkan saat perasannya sedih ataupun saat sedang marah'_

Kata-kata paman ChenMin saat ia menceritakan Luhan mulai terekam kembali di otakku. Mata yang ditunjukkan saat ia sedang bersedih … mata sebiru langit malam … pecahan galaksi yang ada di dalamnya …

Apa Kyungsoo … Merupakan keturunan Amon dan Nut ?

Mataku tertuju pada Luhan yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya saat pertama kali aku memasuki kamarku. Gadis ini, sangat cantik dan rumit. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, jika perjalanan kami menuju kebersamaan sangatlah sulit. Apakah kami bisa bersama dalam waktu yang abadi ?

Kudekati tubuh Luhan dan mulai mendudukkan posisiku di tepi ranjang. Dalam jarak ini, aku bisa melihat kesempurnaan gadisku yang sempurna ini.

"kalian tidak akan bisa bersama"

Spontan kutolehkan kepalaku pada suara yang baru saja mengatakan hal kurang ajar tadi. Itu Chanyeol, sial. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang. Apalagi dengan posisi menyenderkan bahunya pada salah satu pilar di pintuku dengan tangan bersedekap seperti itu. Jika Chanyeol seperti itu, maka ia ingin berbicara serius, yang mana pada saat ini aku sangat membenci hal ini.

"apa maksudmu ?"

Kucoba bersabar pada kakakku yang paling kukagumi ini.

"Sehun, kau adalah anak Horus dan Isis yang berarti kau dewa. Sedangkan dia hanyalah titisan dewa, semacam Demigod. Dan, kalian dilarang untuk saling mencintai"

Kurasakan sesak pada dada kiriku saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Bodohnya aku yang tidak mengetahuinya selama ini.

"tidak mungkin"

"terimalah kenyataan Sehun, kenyataan pahit yang juga bersamaku selama bertahun-tahun"

Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Aku merasa sangat bodoh.

"Melindungi tanpa mencintai"

'_THE TRUTH' _end here …

Ini GJ, please…. Nggak tahu deh author macam apa saya bisa bikin lanjutan kayak gini ? pake masukin member LC9 juga TT . Jeongmal Mianhamnida readers … TT Eden itu nama member boyband lain yang (bodohnya) aku masukin di sini , kehabisan tokoh saya TT . Maaf banget, part ini bener-bener mengecawakan TT. HunHan moments nya di next part banyaknya TT . RCL Juseyo …


	12. The Darkest Day

**PANDORA ( THE DARKEST DAY )**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : belum M ^^

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Ini setting waktunya abad pertengahan ya, jadi kostumnya kayak orang-orang di abad itu (lebih jelasnya, kayak Narnia / Red riding Hood) . Terus, untuk bajunya The Wizards itu kayak kostumnyTohoshinki yang di MV Survivor (MV Japan) dan ini bukan cerita vampire loh, lebih mirip Avatar lah. Cuman author modifikasi, hehe :D . Buat readers, meskipun FF ini abal dan JELEK PARAH. Tolong beri komen ya, soalnya itu bakal jadi masukan buat author untuk kerja lebih baik lagi ^^ . Kamsahamnida ^^

'_THE DARKEST DAY' _begin …

Melakukan pembicaraan semacam ini dengan Chanyeol adalah hal yang benar-benar tidak kuinginkan saat ini. Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa tenang saat semua orang hampir tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya mengancam misi mereka. Aku sangat tahu Chanyeol, ambisinya untuk membangkitkan Pandora sudah seperti jalan hidupnya yang harus ditempuh.

Jika ia memang sudah menemukan identitas Luhan, maka aku harus selalu siaga untuk melindungi Luhan. Dia adalah salah satu yang paling berbahaya.

"aku tahu, ini sulit bagimu Sehun. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana ambisiku dan Kris untuk membangkitkan Pandora ? tanpa Luhan kami tidak akan bisa melakukannya"

Tanganku mengepal keras saat Chanyeol mengatakannya. Kurasa, itu makna tersirat dari 'berikan Luhan padaku'.

Kutatap tajam mata sayu Chanyeol yang menatapku penuh harap.

"kalau begitu jangan melakukannya"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat aku mengatakan hal itu. Ini saatnya untuk melawan bukan.

"berikan alasanmu"

"kalian akan membangkitkan seorang dewi Kehancuran tanpa berfikir akan resiko yang kalian hadapi. Mungkin saja kan jika Pandora ternyata ingin pengawal yang lebih dari kalian ? tidak ada yang pernah bisa menebak akhir cerita, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol memamerkan seringaiannya, seolah kata-kataku sangat lucu di benaknya.

"seperti biasa, Sehun si otak cerdas"

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah ku yang berdiri di samping ranjang Luhan. Senyumannya masih tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"saat ini Kris berada di aula utama. Kurasa dia akan menemukan identitas Luhan dengan mudah, sebentar lagi"

Apa maksudnya ?

"larilah Sehun. Bawa Luhan dan paman ChenMin kemudian larilah, larilah menuju arah selatan dan temuilah Harmes dan Thoth, ini satu-satunya kesempatanmu Sehun"

Ada apa ini ? kenapa Chanyeol sangat ingin membantuku. Aku bisa menatap matanya dan tidak ada sarat kebohongan di sana. Mungkin dia hanya tulus membantuku. Entah karena terdesak situasi atau apa, kubangunkan Luhan yang tengah tertidur -lagi aku mengagumi wajahnya yang sangat cantik meskipun baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"ada apa tuan ?"

"kita harus pergi, ayo jemput ayahmu"

Dengan wajah bingungnya Luhan mengikuti perintahku. Ia mengambil tudung merahnya dan mengenakannya sambil mengikutiku berlari menuju kamar ayahnya.

Kujemput paman ChenMin yang masih ada di kamarnya, dia setuju dengan ajakanku untuk membawa Luhan keluar dari kastil ini. Luhan yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi memilih mengikutiku dengan alasan dia adalah pelayan pribadiku.

Kulangkahkan laju kakiku secepat mungkin menuju balkon utama kastil. Ini satu-satunya tempat yang jarang didatangi jadi aku mengira ini adlah tempat yang paling aman. Kurasa ini saatnya bagiku untuk membuka portal, setelah sekian lama membiarkan Kris melakukan itu. Kuharap ini berhasil, karena … yah, biasanya aku punya masalah dalam melokasikan tujuan portal.

Chanyeol melihatku di balkon utama, tempatku membuka portal. Kuarahkan tanganku menuju udara hampa di tanganku dan terbentuklah terowongan berwarna biru malam yang merupakan warnaku. Luhan dan paman ChenMin masuk lebih dahulu sedangakan aku masih harus mengucapkan salam terima kasihku pada Chanyeol. Bodohnya, aku lupa siapa Park Chanyeol sebenarnya.

"Chanyeol, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu"

Chanyeol melontarkan seringaian jahat khasnya. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Baekhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa keturunan Horus dan Isis lebih kuat daripada Kris, bukan ?"

Dialah Park Chanyeol, pengkhianat dengan wajah malaikat.

"buktikan"

Shit ! Krislah dalang dibalik semua ini.

Kulihat dia berjalan di belakang Chanyeol bersama Tao dengan mantel panjang hitamnya sambil melemparkan tatapan kebenciannya padaku. Tatapan Chanyeol padaku berubah menjadi dingin dan tidak berperasaan, ia menatapku seolah aku adalah tikus yang terjebak pada perangkapnya.

"setidaknya aku tidak terlalu kecewa. Melihat lawanku yang terlihat setimpal denganku"

Kuhadang portal dibelakangku dan menghadapkan badanku pada kedua keluargaku yang saat ini akan menyerangku. Bodoh kau, Oh Sehun !

"Chanyeol, Tao tangkap kedua orang itu. Biarkan Sehun merilekskan ototnya lebih dahulu"

"AH !"

Kris meninggikan batu yang ada dipijakan kiriku dan membuatku terpental jauh menabrak pinggiran balkon yang kuat . Astaga, ini sakit.

Dari kejauhan kulihat Chanyeol dan Taoyang melihatku dengan seringaiannya yang sudah mendekati portal itu.

"LARI LUHAN !"

Teriakku sangat keras berharap Luhan mendengarkannya di balik portal. Kerasnya suaraku membuat burung gagak yang sebenarnya dengan tenang bertengger pada atap kastilku berteberangan karena suaraku. Tao merubah dirinya menjadi serigala besar berbulu hitam dengan mata kuning menyala dan menghilang di balik portal, sedangkan Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan mengejeknya kemudian sama seperti Tao, ia mengubah tubuhnya menjadi serigala berbulu coklat bermata merah lalu masuk ke dalam portal yang mengecil dan hilang.

Kris berjalan ke arahku sambil memasang tatapan bengis sekaligus kecewanya.

"kenapa harus saudaraku lagi ?"

Kris menarik kerahku dan melemparku jauh menuju ujung utara balkon. Punggungku terhantam keras oleh batu diujung balkon, jika aku adalah manusia biasa pasti tulang punggungkuku sudah remuk dan hancur karena hantaman ini.

Aku diam dan membiarkan Kris melakukan ini semua tanpa membalasnya. Karena aku tidak ingin melukai keluargaku dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin melukai Kris.

"bangunlah Oh Sehun !lawan aku dengan seluruh kekuatanmu dan jangan menganggapku remeh !"

Kuludahkan cairan pekat yang memenuhi mulutku dan menatap Kris dengan datar. Kris, kapan kau bisa mengerti saudaramu ?

"jika kau menginginkannya"

Kris tidak memberiku pilihan lain. Kubuat tornado yang cukup besar dan berhembus ke arahnya dan membuatnya tenggelam pada tornado itu hingga membentur pintu besar yang menghubungkan balkon dengan bagian dalam kastil.

"hahahahaha ! benar ! Lakukan seperti itu anak Horus !"

Dia tertawa dan menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Jujur saja, aku takut dengan semua ini. Aku tidak ingin jauh dari Kris, bagaimanapun juga ialah yang hidup bersamaku selama beberapa tahun dan ia jugalah yang menyelamatkanku dari pekerjaan hinaku dahulu.

Kris mulai mengpalkan tangannya dan membentuk batu-batu berukuran besar dengan tangan kekarnya itu. Dilayangkannya batu itu kepadaku, sayangnya aku tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti Kris dan memilih untuk menghindar dengan terbang di antara celah batuan itu. Itu menyeramkan.

Beberapa kali serangan itu ia tujukan padaku, dan aku hanya terus menghindar dan sesekali menghancurkannya dengan api buatanku. Kris membuatku semakin terdesak dan tanpa sadar aku mengarahkan api yang cukup besar padanya. Dia terluka, aku tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak dengan keadaan ini.

Tapi Chen dan Kai yang tiba-tiba datang membuka pintu utama penghubung balkon melihat Kris yang jatuh dengan tubuh penuh asap kemudian menatapku penuh kebencian. Hebat, sekarang seluruh keluargaku membenciku.

"Oh Sehun, anak dari Horus"

Kai melontarkan smirknya dan menggunakan kekuatan teleportasinya mengangkatku jauh ke atas langit dengan cara mencengkeram leherku. Dingin mulai menyeruak dalam tubuhku saat ia membawaku pada ketinggian yang tidak biasa. Kutatap mata hitam pekatnya yang menatapku dengan penuh kebencian dan menjatuhkanku dengan keras menuju balkon.

Batu yang menjadi alas balkon retak parah karena menopang tubuhku yang jatuh dari ketinggian seribu kaki. Kutatap Kai yang masih berada di atasku. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya dan bersiap untuk memukul wajahku dengan tinjunya, beruntung aku selamat dan melemparnya pada ujung balkon.

Chenpun memulai pertunjukannya sendiri. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh awan hitam untuk berada tepat di atas balkon. Petir, aku sangat membenci ini. Panas dan kejut yang dibuat olehnya masih bisa kuingat saat aku tersambar dahulu. Itu pengalaman yang mengerikan, kabar baiknya aku masih mengingat bagaimana caraku bertahan pada serangan Chen.

Benar saja, Chen mengarahkan petir berkekuatan sangat tinggi pada tubuhku. Bukan panas yang kurasakan tapi petir yang di arahkan Chen mampu kutangkap, sekarang tanganku penuh dengan sengatan listrik yang cukup besar. Keren.

Chen menatapku dengan tidak percaya, begitu pula dengan Kris yang menatapku dengan kebenciannya yang mendalam. Aku tahu dia sangatlah ingin membunuhku saat ini.

Kulenyapkan seluruh sengatan listrik yang ada pada lenganku dan menatap ketiga kakakku yang berada di hadapanku saat ini.

"maafkan aku, aku menyembunyikan identitasku dari kalian"

Kai menatapku seolah tidak akan memberikanku ampun walau hanya setetes maaf. Begitu pula dengan Kris dan Chen. Sepertinya mereka sangat kecewa padaku, atau pada statusku sebagai anak dewa.

"kaupikir 'maaf' bisa menyelesaikan semuanya ?"

Timpal Kai dengan wajah dinginnya.

Kris mengubah dirinya menjadi naga besar merah dengan bola mata kuning, sama seperti saat ia bertarung dengan Suho. Ia membuka moncong raksasanya dan bersiap untuk memanggangku dengan nafas apinya.

Api itu meluncur dengan ganasnya dari moncong Kris (si Naga). Bersyukurlah, aku adalah pengendali api. Kutangkap api raksasa dari moncong Kris dan mengarahkannya keluar batas balkon. Persetan dengan kebakaran hutan yang segera menyebar di bawah kastil, yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah, bagaimana meyakinkan keluargaku dan bagaimana keadaan Luhan saat ini.

Kris mengepakkan sayapnya dan membumbung tinggi ke udara, menatapku untuk mengikutinya. Baru saja aku mengumpulkan udara di dasar kakiku untuk mengikutinya, sebuah portal hitam muncul di arah kananku. Aku berharap itu bukanlah Luhan dan paman ChenMin yang tertangkap oleh Chanyeol dan Tao.

Tubuhku terlempar kebelakang dan jatuh telentang saat seekor naga besar seukuran sosok naga Kris berwarna merah darah (sedikit lebih gelap dari warna merah nyala naga Kris) membumbung ke atas dan sudah bersiap untuk melawan Kris. Pikiranku bertanya-tanya siapa naga itu, belum terjawab pertanyaan itu. Dua ekor tubuh serigala yang perlahan menjadi sosok Chanyeol dan Tao terlempar melewati tubuhku yang tertopang oleh kedua sikuku.

Kejutan untukku, kulihat Harmes keluar dari portal diikuti dengan gadis yang kucintai beserta ayahnya. Kutegakkan tubuhku danmemeluk paman ChenMin sekilas kemudian berpindah memeluk Luhan posesif, sungguh aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia barang sedetik saja seperti tadi.

"kami mendengar teriakanmu Sehun, kami lari dan mereka berdua mengikuti kami. Tapi beruntung seorang pria menolong kami, anehnya dia tahu bahwa serigala itu adalah Chanyeol dan Tao yang bahkan kami tidak mengetahuinya"

Kudengar cerita paman ChenMin dan kemudian menatap Luhan.

"seorang pria ? siapa ?"

Gebrakan tubuh naga Kris pada dasar balkon sepertinya tidak cukup untuk memberiku jawaban. Naga berwarna merah gelap itu memekik ke arah Kris dengan suara yang sangat keras hingga membangunkan Lay, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka membuka pintu balkon dan menganga melihat balkon utama dalam keadaan porak poranda dan seluruh keributan yang kami buat.

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada Harmes, menyapa sobat lama yang sudah lama tidak kutemui. Kulepaskan pelukanku pada Luhan dan hanya mengalungkan lenganku pada bahu kecil Luhan. Tapi tetap saja terlihat posesif.

"siapa yang mereka maksud Harmes ?"

Kutanyakan pertanyaan yang ada di otakku pada Sehun.

"kau akan segera tahu"

Akan aneh bagimu jika pertama kali melihat seekor serigala putih besar menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan bahasa manusia yang sangat jelas kau menegerti. Tapi, ini sangat menarik dan berguna banyak.

Naga berwarna merah darah gelap itu mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh naga Kris yang sepertinya terluka. Kris perlahan berubah kembali menjadi sosok awalnya, ia memegangi lengannya yang kelihatannya terluka. Aku maupun kakakku lain tertarik untuk membantunya, namun kami membatu saat melihat naga merah darah itu merubah dirinya menjadi sosok yang sangat kukenal.

"bangunlah pecundang"

Itulah yang kudengar dari pria yang sudah lama tidak kuketahui keberadaannya itu. Kris meludahkan air liurnya yang bercampur dengan darah ke sisi kirinya dengan kasar kemudian menatap sosok itu dengan penuh kebencian.

Lay menatap pria itu dengan tidak percaya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo malah nekat mendekat ke arah pria itu dan menamparnya keras hingga semua menatapnya tidak percaya. Tapi kurasa itu wajar bagi Kyungsoo mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Suho.

"kau mengubah temanku menjadi monster !"

Maki Kyungsoo pada pria itu. Tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang mengisyaratkan kemarahan dan kebencian yang mendalam malah mendapat tawa remeh dari si pria.

"dialah yang mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi seperti itu, dan ya … tadi itu tamparan yang sangat lemah Kyungie"

Kai menatap tajam ke arah pria itu. Suara pria yang dalam serta besar itu sepertinya membuat Kai berfikir dua kali untuk menyerangnya, itu pantas dilakukan karena Kai tahu sekuat apa pria itu.

"jadi, Kris … kupikir kau akan lebih kuat saat aku bertarung denganmu lagi. Tapi, kurasa kau bukan tandinganku saat ini"

Rambut coklat berponi panjangnya yang hampir menutupi mata elang itu, baju hitam yang selaras dengan milik kami, tato naga yang melingkar di lengan kiri berototnya benar-benar ciri khas yang masih sama seperti dulu. Nada bicaranya pun tidak berubah, tenang dan mematikan.

"hai Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku menemukan kekasihmu dan ayahnya tengah dikepung oleh 2 Wizards yang merubah menjadi sosok serigala, jadi kuputuskan untuk menolongnya kemudian Harmes datang menolong kekasihmu dan ayahnya untuk menuntunnya menuju portal yang kubuat"

Carita singkat pria itu masih saja membuat suasana mencekam seperti tadi. Semua diam dan menatap kagum, ngeri, dan waspada pada pria itu. The Wizard terkuat yang pernah ada, dia kembali.

"Eden ?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan kami dan juga pria itu. Suho, ia berada di antara pintu besar balkon sambil menatap sosok yang berada 5 meter darinya tidak percaya. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang tidak pernah kulihat dari Suho. Tatapan yang mengisyaratkan banyak hal, rindu, benci, dendam, … cinta.

Wizard terkuat itupun menoleh pada Suho, tatapannya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Suho. Hanya saja terkesan Dingin. Momen saat ini benar-benar membuat kami terperangah. Kris, Chanyeol, Tao, Chen dan Kai menatap semua itu tanpa mengerti apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"wow, kau bisa jatuh cinta saudaraku ?"

Kris yang sepertinya mulai mengerti arti dari tatapan itu menanyakan hal yang sangat tidak lazim untuk ditanyakan saat ini. Terlebih lagi pada Eden (wizard terkuat) yang berperan sebagai tokoh utama dalam kisah Suho.

Eden sepertinya sedikit terpengaruh oleh pertanyaan Kris. Tapi tidak menoleh pada Kris.

"dia bukanlah siapa-siapaku"

Seolah dihantam oleh berton-ton batu raksasa, hati Suho pasti sangatlah hancur mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Eden. Air matanya jatuh setetes demi setetes, tangannya memegang perutnya gemetar. Eden terkejut saat melihat pergerakan tangan Suho, tapi Suho buru-buru berlari ke dalam kastil. Karena aku berada pada sisi yang lebih menguntungkan, aku melihat sinar kuning kehijauan yang ditampakkan Suho semalam.

Luhan menatapku, sepertinya ia tahu aku mengetahui sesuatu. Namun kutatap ia untuk bersabar dan aku akan menjelaskannya nanti.

"kita pergi"

Ucap Kris pada seluruh kawanannya (terkecuali aku) karena ia hanya menatap tajam padaku saat mengatakan hal itu. Kai, Chen, Chanyeol dan Tao mendekat ke arah Kris berpijak dengan susah payah. Ia membuka portal dengan tangannya dan mempersilahkan adik-adiknya untuk memasukinya terlebih dahulu.

Kubelalakkan mataku pada Kyungsoo saat mengikuti Kai memasuki portal. Namun ia hanya menunduk setelah menatapku. Aku harap ini bagian dari rencana Kyungsoo.

"larilah Kris, larilah seperti dulu"

Ucap Eden menyindir pada Kris. Kris sepertinya sedikit terbebani oleh ucapan Eden dan berusaha menghiraukannya untuk tetap masuk pada portal.

Portal itu mengecil dan menghilang, saat itu pula hujan deras mengguyur balkon ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku penuh rasa bersalah pada seluruh saudaraku. Tatapan tajam mereka padaku yang sangat menusuk benar-benar terekam di otakku.

"Kris"

Lay memanggil Kris dan berharap agar dia bisa tinggal dan membatalkan rencana gilanya. Mata Lay berkaca-kaca dan itu sangat tampak. Namun Kris sepertinya tahu itu dan memilh untuk tidak berbalik melihat lelaki yang dicintainya menangis karenanya.

"maaf Lay"

Ucapnya dalam nada parau, lalu menghilang di balik portal setelah menatapku dengan kecewa dan parau juga.

Seakan mengerti akan keadaanku, Luhan memelukku dengan erat dan mencium bibirku yang basah karena air hujan dengan bibirnya yang basah pula sekilas.

"semua akan baik-baik saja"

Ucapnya padaku. Namun tetap … ini adalah haru tersuram dalam hidupku. Keluargaku … meninggalkanku.

'_THE DARKEST' _end here …

Terlalu GJ ….. aku tahu itu … Mianhe readers …. TT . Ini bener-bener susah bikinnya, gimana caranya nulis pertempuran Sehun sama kakak-kakaknya biar jadi enak dibaca itu, aku harus beli novelnya Rick Riordan dulu yang Demigod Diaries. Soalnya di situ banyak banget adegan perang yang ringkas and .. tulisannya bisa jadi guru singkat buatku. Jeongmal mianhamnida readers, ini nggak sesuai yang diharapkan TT. RCL juseyo … *bowbowbow* …

NB : karena ada yang tanya, gimana buat FF kayak gini (padahal ancur, kenapa tanya ya ?-,-) coba kalian baca novel fantasi karya penulis yang udah melambung tinggi namanya. Kalo aku bener-bener suka baca karya RICK RIORDAN . He's the BEST writer ! ^^


	13. Luhan

**PANDORA ( LUHAN )**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : belum M ^^

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Ini setting waktunya abad pertengahan ya, jadi kostumnya kayak orang-orang di abad itu (lebih jelasnya, kayak Narnia / Red riding Hood) . Terus, untuk bajunya The Wizards itu kayak kostumnyTohoshinki yang di MV Survivor (MV Japan) dan ini bukan cerita vampire loh, lebih mirip Avatar lah. Cuman author modifikasi, hehe :D . Buat readers, meskipun FF ini abal dan JELEK PARAH. Tolong beri komen ya, soalnya itu bakal jadi masukan buat author untuk kerja lebih baik lagi ^^ . Kamsahamnida ^^

_LUHAN _begin …

Air hujan yang deras seharusnya membuat lecet yang ada di tubuhku terasa perih. Tapi entah kenapa, ini tidak terasa perih sama sekali. Bukan jadi alasan aku adalah anak dewa, tapi kurasa ini karena semua rasa sakit dan perih telah terkumpul menjadi satu di hatiku semenjak 15 menit yang lalu.

Padahal baru saja aku tersenyum bersama seluruh kakakku, tapi 15 menit yang lalu mereka menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa dan pergi meninggalkanku dengan portal hitam. Apa hidup selalu sepahit ini ? adakah hidup tanpa harus membuat pilihan ? mungkin ada, jika statusmu bukanlah wizard ataupun anak seorang dewa perang dan dewi sihir. Sayangnya, aku berada di antara dua status itu.

"tuan ?"

Aku tahu dia akan segera menenangkanku, suara lembutnya yang mulai memanggilku. Tapi kurasa saat ini, itu tidak cukup.

"sudah waktunya kau masuk, badanmu menggigil"

Hanya nasehat kecil yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya, mungkin dia juga tahu dengan kondisiku saat ini. Ia mulai melingkarkan lengannya pada lenganku dan menarikku pergi perlahan memasuki kastil. Bahkan untuk berjalan, ini sangat sulit.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bagian dalam kastil. Ya tuhan, pintu ini benar-benar rusak saat terhantam tubuh Kris. Bicara tentang Kris, aku sangat merindukannya. Haha, padahal baru saja ia meninggalkanku.

Hatiku masih saja berdenyut sakit saat mengingat tatapan terakhir kakak-kakakku yang dilemparkan padaku. Sungguh, jika kau belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan keluargamu sendiri. Itu sangat menyakitkan, ditambah dengan pertengkaran hebat sebelum berpisah. Mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakannya.

"Sehun, hangatkan badanmu dengan ini"

Masih dalam lamunanku, kurasakan udara hangat yang berhembus di pipi kananku. Itu Lay, menawarkan (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya memaksaku) meminum minuman hangat yang ia berikan padaku. Biar kutebak, ini adalah ramuan 'apalah itu' yang mungkin di pikirannya bisa membuatku lebih baik. Kenyataannya, Tidak.

"ya"

Aku tidak punya jawaban lain. Lebih baik aku mengatakan ini dengan perlahan dan segera meminumnya ketimbang harus menerima omelan Lay di saat seperti ini.

"hanya karena ditinggalkan sekelompok bajingan, kau menjadi seperti ini ?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada suara dingin yang serasa menganggu telingaku. Eden, aku lupa kalau 'anak ajaib' itu ada di sini.

Kutatap tajam mata elangnya yang sangat mengangguku. Dia … entah bagaimana mengatakannya. Baik namun juga jahat. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih karena dia sudah membantu Luhan dan paman ChenMin, tapi menghina saudaraku ? aku tidak akan berterima kasih karena itu.

"mereka bukanlah bajingan"

Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Hermes dan paman ChenMin memperlihatkan wajah tegang mereka. Kecuali Hermes, wajahnya dipenuhi bulu jadi aku tidak begitu tahu ekspresinya.

Ini sudah lama semenjak aku dan Eden tidak bertemu, dan terakhir kali bertemupun kami tidak berpisah secara baik-baik. Jadi, wajar saja jika kami tetap saja memakai nada dingin ketika bicara. Apalagi, ia menyinggung masalah yang saat ini sangat sensitive bagiku (terutama saat ini).

"maaf, aku lupa kalau kau juga bagian dari mereka"

Tanganku mengepal keras saat mendengar kalimat Eden. Ya, aku bagian dari mereka yang ingin menyadarkan mereka. Apa dia lupa bahwa dia dulu berada di posisiku ?

"Eden, berhentilah !"

Ucap Baekhyun menenangkan Eden. Meskipun aku tidak yakin itu berhasil.

Luhan menatapku khawatir sambil memeluk pundakku yang masih bergetar karena menahan emosi. Sedangkan aku masih saja beradu tatapan dengan Eden …. Yang akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengalihkan tatapannya. Apa kubilang ? pengecut.

"Eden ! mau ke mana kau ?"

Kulihat Eden yang tengah berjalan menuju sisi timur dengan santainya. Anak yang tidak punya sopan santun itu, tapi aku tidak terkejut dengan nilai minusnya itu.

"mengunjungi istriku"

Kulihat Eden yang berjalan sembari bersiul. Apa anak itu gila ?! mengunjungi istri ? memang siapa yang mau de - tunggu dulu, apa yang dimaksudnya adalah Suho ?

Kutatap Lay yang sepertinya juga resah dengan kelakuan Eden. Aku mencoba berdiri menyusulnya tapi lengan berbulu Hermes menghentikanku.

"biarkan saja dia"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan Hermes. Well, mungkin dia benar. Harusnya aku tidak usah mempedulikan hubungan mereka yang sangat rumit itu. Tapi sesuatu dalam diriku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Suho, mengingat sifat buruk Eden yang temperamen.

Kurasakan telapak tangan kecil yang meletakkan handuk pada rambut biru malamku. Luhan. Dia selalu tahu apa yang kubutuhkan.

Tapi kenapa matanya terlihat berair seperti itu ?

"Luhan ?"

Kupanggil perlahan namanya, dan benar saja. Dia menangis (dan aku membenci ini).

"kau kenapa ?"

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan tetap menangis sambil mengeringkan rambutku. Ku genggam pergelangan tangannya yang kecil agar berhenti untuk mengeringkan rambutku. Kualihkan tatapanku menuju bola matanya lembut yang masih menatap kosong ke arah depannya dan masih tetap mengeluarkan air mata. Bola mata ini, biru. Luhan, sesedih itukah kau saat ini ?

Kupeluk erat tubuh kecilnya yang juga basah karena air hujan. Air matanya yang hangat mengalir melewati bahuku. Tanganku bergerak membelai lembut surai coklatnya yang masih basah, wangi dari rambutnya pun tidak hilang meskipun rambutnya sudah basah.

"maaf"

Suara paraunya mulai terdengar. Hanya satu kata, satu kata yang membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Kueratkan pelukanku padanya.

"maaf"

Perlahan dia melonggarkan lenganku yang memeluknya, menatapku penuh rasa bersalah dengan mata birunya yang sangat indah. Tapi juga sangat menyakitkan.

"jika aku tahu identitasku sejak dahulu, mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak bertemu denganmu tuan"

Keningku mengkerut, apa maksudnya ? tidak bertemu ? apa dia gila . Aku adalah penjaganya dan aku adalah takdirnya. Meskipun jika sebenarnya dia bukan takdirku, aku akan menuntut pada dewa untuk mempertemukanku dengannya.

"Luhan …. Tolong -"

"maafkan aku, jika bukan karena aku mungkin kau tidak akan pernah berpisah dengan kakakmu"

Kugelengkan kepalaku dan menyentuh keningnya pelan dengan keningku. Berharap bisa mendinginkan pikirannya saat ini.

"Luhan, jika tidak ada kau, maka tidak akan ada aku"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya menatapku tidak percaya. Bibirnya bergetar karena menahan tangisnya yang tersisa.

"sekarang berhentilah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Aku akan melindungi, apapun alasannya apapun situasinya . Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu, dan akulah yang memilih jalan ini. Jadi, jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi. Mengerti ?"

Dia tersenyum, senyum yang bisa membuat hatiku lega, senyum yang selalu bisa mendamaikan hatiku. Aku mencintainya, Xi Luhan …

Eden's Side

Hai, aku Eden. Mungkin kalian sudah tahu siapa aku dan kurasa kalian tidak akan menyukai watakku yang temperamen. Tapi inilah aku, seperti apa yang Sehun jelaskan, aku adalah saudara Kris. Ya … Ya … lelaki tampan dan tinggi yang mempunyai sifat bengis itu. Tapi percayalah, Kris sebenarnyaadalah orang yang sangat peduli pada kawan dan keluarganya. Hanya saja, kubus kecil berisi ratu menyebalkan itu yang menjadikannya seperti ini.

Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya tapi, aku merindukan kastil reyot dan gelap ini. Dulu, aku hanya tinggal dengan Kris di sini. Lebih tepatnya setelah kami mengetahui siapa kami sebenarnya. Di sini kami menemukan identitas kami sebagai keluarga Wu, silsilah terkuat bender sepanjang sejarah dan di sini pula Kris menemukan sesuatu tentang Pandora. Dendamnya yang sangat dalam sepertinya telah meracuni akal sehatnya.

Berbeda denganku Kris adalah seorang anak yang pendiam, penurut, rajin dan sangat patuh. Sedangkan aku, watakku cukup tidak disukai banyak orang. Temperamental, suka bicara seenaknya, pembangkang, dan bandel. Jadi karena itu aku jauh lebih sulit untuk dipengaruhi ketimbang Kris.

Percayalah, maksudku … aku sudah mengetahui tentang Pandora sebelumnya bahkan aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana cara membuka kubus tua itu. Tapi, meskipun begitu aku tidak pernah sekalipun tersulut emosi untuk membalas dendam menggunakan itu, karena aku tahu Pandora bukanlah sesuatu yang baik ataupun menguntungkan buatku. Berbeda dengan Kris, dia hanya terpengaruh oleh sebuah buku tua yang ada di perpustakaan raksasa di kastil ini.

Pertama kali saat ia membawa Chanyeol dan Kai, dia berkata bah - AW !

"pergi !"

Hebat, itu Suho . Dia memukulku dengan tongkat kayu besar miliknya. Kurasa kau sudah tahu tentangnya kejam, sadis, licik dan kekanak-kanakkan. Dia … juga … cantik.

Oke aku mengaku, aku pernah mencintainya dulu. Mungkin juga sekarang.

"itu sakit !"

Hahaha, dia terlihat takut karena bentakanku. Maaf, kebiasaan ini sulit untuk tidak dikeluarkan.

"tidak sesakit saat kau mengatakan 'aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu' di depan Kris ! EDEN WU !"

Wowowo, apa wanita selalu seperti ini ketika marah (aku tahu Suho bukan 'spesifik' wanita tapi aku menganggap dia wanita) memperlihatkan mata merahnya yang berair sambil menunjukkan tatapan kebencian mereka. Tolonglah, aku sangat tahu bahwa dia masih mencintaiku.

"hey, santailah … ini pertemuan pertama kita setelah hampir … 3 tahun ?"

Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kebiasaanku sulit dihilangkan. Aku mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan sangat mudah, padahal sebenarnya aku masih sangat mengingat kenangan terakhir yang tragis antara aku dan Suho.

"yeah, mungkin kita seharusnya tidak perlu bertemu ! kau masihlah Eden yang sama !"

Tunggu, apa ? kenapa dia …

Sejujurnya ini bukan style-ku. Tapi, aku memeluknya dari belakang saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkanku.

"maaf"

Oke, ini SANGAT bukan style-ku dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya ?

Aneh, dia tidak menjawab tapi malah menangis semakin kencang saat kupeluk. Tolonglah, Suho … aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi dan sudah cukup bagiku untuk melihatmu menangis terakhir kali saat … aku memasukkan sesuatu pada lubangmu ( maaf, aku mencoba berkata jujur)

"a … aku merindukanmu"

Aku ingin membuatnya berhenti menangis tapi ucapan gagapku sepertinya malah membuatnya semakin marah padaku.

Dia membalikkan badannya dan menatapku dengan tidak percaya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku sangat suka tatapannya. Tatapan yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit mengagumiku ?

"jika kau merindukanku … kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu ?"

Hey ! sikapku memang seperti ini ! Ya tuhan …. !

"apa maks—"

"aku tahu, kau Eden Wu … pria terdingin dan tersinting dalam masalah cinta. Aku tidak mengharapkan lebih darimu. Tapi, tolong … mengertilah apa yang kurasakan …"

Untuk sesaat, mungkin aku memang bersalah. Tapi aku mempunyai alasan di balik itu semua.

"jika aku mengatakan pada Kris yang sebenarnya … Dia akan melukaimu dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi !"

Aku sedikit membentaknya. Atau …. mungkin aku (memang) membentaknya.

Anehnya dia tidak marah padaku tetapi malah tersenyum meremehkanku. Umm, ini hal yang sering kulakukan, tapi tidak pada seseorang seperti dia. Tapi kenapa dia malah tersenyum seperti itu padaku ?

"terserah apa katamu, Eden Wu"

"suho …"

Yap, dia sekarang benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku menuju kamarnya. Dia meakhluk yang lebih rumit dari wanita dan aku adalah laki-laki yang lebih brengsek daripada Kris untuk soal cinta.

"terserah ! aku tidak akan memanggilmu kembali !"

"bukan begitu cara memperlakukannya dengan baik"

Sumber suara itu membuatku membalikkan badanku. Sekarang siapa ini ? pria yang tidak begitu tinggi, berambut coklat tua, badan berisi, wajahnya hampir dipenuhi oleh lemak yang ada di pipinya. Kenapa semakin banyak orang di kastil ini ?

"siapa … kau ?"

Tanyaku sambil menunjuk wajah chubbynya. Dia sangat lucu.

"Xiumin Kim. Boleh aku bertanya, apa kau tahu di mana Baekhyun ? pria kecil dengan rambut berwarna coklat muda dan berwajah mistis"

Apa dia ini …

"dia berada di ujung kastil ini … Tapi, apa yang kau katakan padaku tadi ?"

Dia mengerjapkan matanya lagi.

"meskipun aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengannya. Tapi, dia sangat tidak menyukai cara bicaramu tadi. Jujur saja, aku tidak menyukai peri itu. Dia menyanderaku dan menjadikanku pohon kacang besar yang melilit saudaraku sendiri, tapi sepertinya peri itu menyukaimu atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Bersikaplah manis padanya"

Apa ? kenapa pria ini tampak sangat santai saat melihatku ? bahkan mengatakan nasehat yang … entahlah cukup membuatku luluh. Dia dengan santainya pergi sambil menepuk bahuku pelan. Jujur saja, pria itu … cantik. Tapi Suho lebih baik.

Jadi apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah aku mengikuti nasehat pria kecil lucu itu. Aku berjalan menuju kamar Suho dengan sedikit ragu. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini, biasanya aku selalu acuh pada setiap orang. Bahkan jika ada wanita yang kusukai, aku akan tetap mengacuhkannya. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu pada Suho ?

"Suho ?"

Hebat, baru saja aku memanggilnya dengan suara pelan ia sudah membukakan pintunya. Dengan sedikit menyembulkan wajahnya pada iris pintu yang terbuka.

"apa ?"

"Suho"

"katakan apa maumu"

Sial. Kenapa dia sangat dingin padaku.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu"

Akhirnya.

"tidak"

"Suho !"

Aku sudah mulai lelah dengannya. Aku harus cepat berbicara dengannya sebelum emosiku bertambah.

"baiklah, masuklah"

Ah, dasar keras kepala .

Inikah kamar Suho ? penuh hiasan pohon dan tercium bau wangi khas pinus di mana-mana. Sebelumnya, aku pernah memasuki kamar ini karena dulu ini adalah kamarku. Tapi, aku tidak menghiasinya seperti ini. Ini terlalu, feminine ..

"kenapa sangat terkejut ?"

Meskipun aku adalah … pria yang dulu dicintainya. Dia tetap saja memakai nada liciknya itu.

"selalu pinus"

Jawabku seadanya. Sebenarnya hanya untuk basa-basi.

"jangan membuang waktuku"

Well, dia stuhn yang pintar.

"aku tahu kau sangat marah padaku, terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu adalah saat yang paling berat dalam hidupmu. Dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu"

Suho terdiam. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu yang tidak pernah kulihat dalam hidupku. Tapi dia tetaplah sempurna bagiku.

"kau tidak mencintaiku Eden, aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan itu"

Apa ini semua salahku ? meninggalkannya terlalu lama dengan keadaan seperti itu ?

Tapi, aku sudah berubah sekarang. Aku belajar bagaimana menjaga emosiku bersama Hermes, meskipun itu selalu gagal ketika aku melihat Kris.

"aku sangat meminta maaf karena kejadian itu"

Suho menatapku dengan tatapan sendunya, kali ini lebih terlihat menyedihkan. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya, tapi dia selalu menghindar.

"pergilah, aku tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama"

Jika ada sesuatu yang menjadikan alasan agar aku bisa tetap bersamanya saat ini. Aku akan melakukannya. Apapun itu, bahkan alasan gila sekalipun.

"aku takut kau harus bersamanya Suho"

Aku membalikkan badanku dan ternyata seluruh penghuni kastil ini sudah berkumpul di depan pintu kamar Suho. Dan yang mengatakannya tadi, mungkin itu Baekhyun atau Lay ?

"aku tidak akan"

Lihat ? stuhn ini sangat keras kepala.

"tapi kau harus"

"kenapa ?"

Aku berharap Lay menemukan alasan yang sangat tepat untuk ini.

"kau mengandung anaknya"

YES ! … tunggu ? APA ?!

Anakku ?! tapi itu sudah sangat lama sekali, kufikir ia sudah menggugurkannya karena ia sangat membenciku atau alasan lainnya. Tapi, ia … hamil ? maksudku … benar-benar hamil ?

"akan kugugurkan"

Lihat kan, dia selalu keras kepala seperti ini. Tapi kenapa aku sangat menyukainya.

"aku melarangnya, aku ayahnya … aku mempunyai hak lebih untuk mempertahankannya"

Dia tidak bisa menjawab. Hanya tatapan jengkel dan benci yang ia lemparkan padaku. Dia semakin cantik jika seperti ini.

"kau tidak mempunyai hak ! kau meninggalkanku !"

"itu sebelum anak ini ada di tubuhmu. Jika kau menggugurkannya, maka aku akan membunuh diriku juga"

Mungkin sedikit gila dan narsis jika aku mengorbankan diriku sendiri. Tapi tebak ? ini berhasil. Suho memutarkan bola matanya kesal dan kemudian menghentakkan pantatnya di ranjangnya.

Kurasa masalahku sudah selesai, hampir mungkin. Sekarang aku akan membahas masalah lain dengan Sehun, dan mungkin yang lain.

Kulihat Luhan yang menyempilkan badan kecilnya di belakang itu memang harus dilindungi, Kris bisa kembali kapan saja untuk menculiknya. Tapi Hermes memberitahuku bahwa sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan bisa saja terjadi dan aku tidak tahu apa yang ia maksud.

"sekarang, saatnya untuk membuat rencana untuk mencegah Kris masuk ke kastil ini"

Semua melihat ku, tapi Sehun masih setia dengan tatapan dinginnya. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya terkesan, mungkin hanya Luhan ?

"kau benar, Kris mungkin akan kembali dan membawa Luhan"

Lay menimpali.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi Sehun dan Hermes sepertinya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal itu.

"sehun ?"

Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan ragu yang sangat jarang ditunjukannya. Luhan sepertinya juga bingung dengan Sehun, seakan-akan Sehun tidak mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Tapi itu mustahil, kau tahu kan ?

Aku tahu ada sesuatu dalam benaknya, sesuatu yang mungkin akan sangat mengejutkan seluruh orang di ruangan ini. Dan mungkin, sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari yang kupikirkan saat ini.

"aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Tapi, di sisi lain … aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo"

Semua menatap heran pada Sehun, terlebih Suho. Kurasa Suho tidak percaya jika 'teman' rumitnya itu yang malah dikhawatirkan oleh Oh Sehun.

"kenapa ?"

Luhan mencoba bersikap tenang dan bertanya apa alasan Sehun.

"kemarin malam, Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padaku. Ia … memintaku untuk menjaga Luhan .. dan ia juga berkata padaku bahwa ia tidak ingin lagi berpisah dengan Luhan. Ditambah lagi, aku melihat bola matanya yang berair saat itu … itu berwarna … biru yang sama dengan milik Luhan"

Sehun's Side

Kurasa sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menceritakan seluruhnya pada Lay, Baekhyun, Suho, Eden, paman ChenMin, Luhan, Harmes dan laki-laki yang baru saja kutemui… Xiu Min. Ekspresi mereka penuh dengan keterkejutan, kecuali Harmes yang sepertinya sudah tahu akan hal ini. Ekspresi Luhan lah yang aku takutkan saat ini. Benar saja, dia terkejut sambil memandang tidak percaya padaku.

"ti …. Tidak mungkin"

Baekhyun tergagap saat mendengar ceritaku. Eden mengepalkan tangannya keras sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sedangkan Lay dan Suho tampak berfikir. Aku sangat meminta maaf karena situasi yang kubuat ini, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyimpan sendiri tentang Kyungsoo.

"apa yang dikatakan Sehun, telah diramalkan sejak lama. Dan aku tidak percaya bahwa ini juga akan terjadi, Kyungsoo bukanlah keturunan Amon dan Nut. Namun dia adalah anak kandung dari mereka berdua, saat memberikan Luhan kehidupan kedua. Kyungsoolah satu-satunya anak mereka yang rela memberikan separo jiwanya untuk Luhan. Dia melakukan itu karena Luhan pernah membantunya, di hutan saat Kyungsoo merubah dirinya menjadi seekor rusa yang terkepung oleh sekumpulan hyena di lembah frost. Mungkin Luhan tidak mengingat itu semua, tapi aku tahu semuanya"

Penjelasan Harmes membuat kami semua benar-benar putus asa. Pancaran mata Eden benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong jika ia sangat marah. Meskipun aku tidak yakin kepada siapa dia marah.

"tunggu, kau bilang 'satu-satunya anak mereka' . Apa Amon dan Nut mempunyai lebih dari satu anak ?"

Mungkin ini adalah pertanyaan yang tidak begitu penting. Namun aku sangat penasaran akan ini.

"mereka mempunyai 4 anak. Dengan Kyungsoo menjadi 5, tapi masalahnya mereka semua berada di tempat mereka. Negeri para Dewa , kau tidak bisa masuk dan keluar seenaknya untuk ke sana. Padahal jika kita bisa berhubungan dengan mereka secara langsung. 'hanya untuk berjaga-jaga' mereka akan banyak membantu jika Pandora berhasil dibangkitkan"

Tungu dulu, Negeri para Dewa, tidak bisa masuk dan keluar seenaknya. Itu berarti hanya keturunan dewa yang bisa masuk ke sana. Mungkin aku bisa ?

"tapi, apa Kris akan dengan mudah mengetahuinya ? maksudku, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti anak seorang dewa dan dewi"

Pernyataan Suho ada benarnya walaupun itu sedikit … yah .. kau tahu. Tapi Kyungsoo memang sangat lemah (kecuali saat ia melawan Suho) dan benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti anak dewa. Tubuhnya yang kecil, matanya yang sendu, dan badannya yang selalu lemas.

"selama tidak ada pergerakan darinya itu berarti tidak masalah. Eden, kau saudaranya, kau masih bisa berhubungan dengannya menggunakan batin. Cobalah lakukan apa yang kau pelajari denganku, mungkin itu bisa membantu. Sekarang … kalian semua tidurlah, besok pagi akan dimulai perjalanan yang berat"

Besok pagi ?

"perjalanan ? apa maksudmu Harmes ?"

Ya tuhan, mungkin peramal tidak sepenuhnya pintar.

"kita tidak mungkin hanya berdiam diri di kastil ini sampai Kris datang melawan. Kita akan memburunya"

Jelasku pada Lay yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukannya. Mata Lay terlihat sendu, itu wajar karena orang yang sangat dicintainya sedang dalam pencarian kami. Bukan tidak mungkin jika Kris bisa sampai terbunuh dalam perang ini.

Kami berlalu satu-persatu meninggalkan kamar Suho (kecuali Eden).

Luhan berjalan lemah di sampingku sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tahu dia menangis. Kugenggam erat tangannya yang dingin seperti es. Selama berjalan di lorong besar, kami tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Luhan hanya terus terdiam dan aku bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Kami sampai di kamar.

Tapi Luhan masih saja diam dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Hingga kududukkan dirinya perlahan di tepi ranjang. Kutekuk lututku menghadap ke wajahnya yang sendu, benar saja. Matanya sangat biru. Aku tahu dia menangis, menangis tanpa air mata.

"Lu …"

"jangan panggil aku"

Aku sedikit tercengang mendengarnya. Kenapa dia menjadi sinis padaku ?

"se…sebenarnya …. Siapa aku ?"

Ku belai lembut pipinya yang dingin karena udara malam. Bahkan saat sedih, ia terlihat sangat cantik, sangat menawan, dan sangat berharga.

"kau … adalah Xi Luhan, takdirku dan orang yang mengisi hatiku. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi"

Luhan menatapku dengan mata birunya. Kau tahu ? aku sangat menyukai saat-saat ini. Mata birunya yang sangat indah bertatapan dengan mataku yang biasanya mengeluarkan aura bengis. Ini … terlalu menakjubkan …

"aku adalah orang yang membuatmu berada dalam posisi ini"

Tidak lagi …

"ya, jika tidak ada di posisi ini maka aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu dan selamanya berada dalam lembah kegelapan Kris"

Mata birunya mulai memudar.

Aku bersyukur …. Mempunyai takdir yang terikat denganmu Luhan.

Dan malam itu ….

Bibir kami, bertemu, mewakili perasaan kami ….

Dalam dinginnya malam, dan kehangatan cinta di antara kami berdua.

Yang mungkin akan dibangunkan dengan pagi yang menyeramkan …

_LUHAN _end here …

Terlalu panjang ya ? readers … maaf ya ini FF lama banget pstingnya, sebenarnya mau setelah puasa sih. Tapi, karena 'ternyata' banyak yang nginbox jadiny aku post aja. Jeongmal jeosonghamnida, ini part mengecewakan banget. Pikiran aku pecah belah pas nulis ini … TT . Tapi, Kamsahamnida buat yang udah nunggu FF GJ ini … ^^ mani mani Kamsahamnida … :))) Saranghamnida …. ^^

RCL juseyo ~~ ^^


	14. Soon

**PANDORA ( soon )**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : belum M ^^

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Ini setting waktunya abad pertengahan ya, jadi kostumnya kayak orang-orang di abad itu (lebih jelasnya, kayak Narnia / Red riding Hood) . Terus, untuk bajunya The Wizards itu kayak kostumnyTohoshinki yang di MV Survivor (MV Japan) dan ini bukan cerita vampire loh, lebih mirip Avatar lah. Cuman author modifikasi, hehe :D . Buat readers, meskipun FF ini abal dan JELEK PARAH. Tolong beri komen ya, soalnya itu bakal jadi masukan buat author untuk kerja lebih baik lagi ^^ . Kamsahamnida ^^

'_SOON' _begin …

Kris' Side

Aku masih terjaga diantara pancaran rasi-rasi bintang tersembunyi yang berada di atasku. Langit malam yang sedikit tertutup awan membuatku kesulitan melihat cahaya bintang. Ini bukan kali pertama aku tidur di alam liar, lebih tepatnya di hutan. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku tidur tanpa Oh Sehun.

Ya, anak itu, aku tidak percaya selama bertahun-tahun dia mengikutiku dan menuruti semua perintahku, memotivasiku dan banyak hal menyenangkan yang kami habiskan bersama. Ternyata adalah anak dari Horus. Dewa tampan yang selalu membuatku resah, dan lebih buruknya. Sehun ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkanku. Entah mengalahkan dalam artian membunuh atau mengalahkan atau lebih buruk, memusnahkanku. Apapun itu, tidak membuat diriku menjadi lebih baik.

Kulihat adik-adikku (minus Sehun) yang sudah terlelap dalam arungan mimpinya. Aku masih bisa melihat sedikit luka lebam dan lecet di lengan dan wajah mereka. Aku tidak merasa baik-baik saja melihat hal ini. Ini membuatku seperti pemimpin yang gagal.

"tuan Kris"

Oh, itu Kyungsoo. Suara lirihnya membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget.

Dia belum tidur dan masih berdiri di belakangku dengan gaun pendek putih (seragam stuhnnya) yang terlihat kusam kotor dan robek di beberapa tempat. Aku menebak itu karena ulah Suho malam lalu. Dia cukup buas.

"kau belum tidur ?"

Kau tahu, meskipun aku membenci Kyungsoo karena kelemahannya. Tapi aku selalu menyukai perhatiannya. Aku bisa memaklumi, kenapa Kai begitu menyukainya.

"mataku tidak lelah"

Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sampingku sambil menatap wajahku dengan mata bulatnya. Rambut hitam sebahunya menutupi seperempat wajah chubbynya dari samping. Sinar di matanya tampak melemah dari hari ke hari. Itu sangat mungkin terjadi karena dia juga turut dalam situasi sulit kami.

"membangunkan Pandora membutuhkan energy yang lebih banyak dari yang kau butuhkan, jika kau tidak tidur kemungkinan kau akan gagal"

Nasihat yang bagus Kyungsoo, terima kasih.

"aku bertanya-tanya, masihkah aku dapat melakukannya ? Luhan tidak ada di sini bersama kita. Dia berada di kastil dengan penjagaan super ketat dari anak Horus dan saudaraku yang menyebalkan"

Kyungsoo menatap mataku lembut, mencoba mengerti kegelisahan yang kualami.

"kalau begitu jangan melakukannya"

Dia gila, sama seperti Sehun dan Eden. Tapi aku bisa mengerti karena dia belum pernah tahu rasanya diinjak-injak oleh manusia. Kebalikannya, dia malah selalu memakan jantung manusia.

"tidak bisa, aku harus melakukannya. Ini janjiku pada ayah dan ibuku, kepada adik-adikku yang saat ini sedang terlelap di depan kita berdua. Aku tidak mungkin membatalkannya. Manusia itu … harus merasakan akibatnya"

Tanganku mengepal keras saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirku. Mengingat semua perlakuan manusia-manusia itu di masa laluku membuat amarahku serasa bangkit. Syukurlah Kyungsoo di sebelahku mengelus bahuku lembut dan memintaku untuk tenang. Jadi … ya, aku bisa mengontrolnya.

"tuan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

Aku menoleh padanya.

Entah perasaanku atau wajah Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit bersemu saat aku menatapnya. Kugeser posisi badanku menatapnya dan memberikan dia tatapan dengan arti 'ya, tanyakan saja'.

"ketika berada di hutan, kenapa … kau ingin mengambil salah satu stuhn untuk menjadi bagianmu ? dan kau sangat kecewa saat Luhan memilihku"

Oh pertanyaan ini. Belum pernah ada yang menanyaiku seperti itu. Bahkan adik-adikku, mungkin mereka mengira itu hanya untuk menambah pasukan. Tapi, itu hanyalah alasan kedua.

"karena … aku membutuhkan keahlian mereka"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti apa maksudku.

"kalian bisa meramal, berubah menjadi binatang, dan hampir mengetahui semua tentang Pandora. Kau tahu, peradaban kalian adalah salah satu peradaban yang dulunya mendukung Pandora. Tapi, entah karena sebuah alasan kalian mengkhianatinya dan malah bekerja sama dengan Amon, Nut, Isis dan Horus untuk memenjarakannya. Karena itu, aku sangat berharap pada pengetahuan kalian. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kaulah yang ternyata terpilih"

Stuhn bermata bulat itu terdiam, wajah chubbynya menjadi merah saat dia merasakan kehangatan dari api unggun di depan kami. Dia sangat rapuh, namun entah bagaimana dia juga terlihat sangat kuat.

"maafkan aku. Tapi, aku ragu … mungkin pernyataanmu salah tentangku … maksudku, aku menyelamatkanmu dari segerombolan stuhn gila itu"

Aku mengulaskan seutas senyum tipis padanya. Setidaknya, kata-katanya itu membuatku sedikit lebih baik.

"ya, terima kasih untuk itu …"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kemudian berbalik arah dan berbaring di sebelah Kai. Dia tertidur dengan pulas di samping Kai. Sedangkan aku ? aku bahkan tidak nyaman untuk berbaring.

Berpuluh-puluh pikiran berada di otakku saat ini. Tentang Pandora, Luhan dan saudaraku. Jika aku tidak segera membangunkan ratu keji itu, maka saudaraku akan mendapatkan hal sia-sia setelah bertahun-tahun mengikutiku. Dan sebagai pemimpin, kurasa aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak akan.

Sehun's Side

Pasti menyenangkan jika saat membuka matamu setelah tidur, cahaya matahari menerobos jendela dan menyinari wajahmu. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi padaku. Terlebih, pagi ini.

Aku tidak tahu apa langit tahu tentang rencana kami saat ini atau Nut sedang murung karena salah satu anaknya berada dalam tawanan gerombolan yang akan membebaskan musuh besarnya. Entahlah, yang jelas aku sangat membenci suasana pagi ini. Awan mendung, angin yang lebih keras dari biasanya, dan sejumlah bentuk awan mengerikan berada di sekeliling kastil kami yang menjulang tinggi. Sepertinya satu-satunya hal positif yang membuat hariku penuh senyuman saat ini hanyalah Luhan (seperti biasa).

Sebenarnya, saat ini Luhan tidak berada di sampingku. Aku agak heran sebenarnya, karena aku sudah berpose cukup baik saat ini. Tanpa atasan, mengekspos dada dan lenganku, memakai celana hitam, dan rambut biru kelamku yang sedikit acak-acakan melihat ke arah luar jendela. Tapi kurasa pose tidak akan membangunkan dia dari tidur pulasnya.

"eungh …"

Aku membalikkan badanku saat mendengar lenguhan indah itu. Yup, putri tidurku telah terjaga. Wajah lelahnya masih tampak saat ia bangun dan menatapku yang juga menatapnya, matanya masih berair walau sudah tidak berwarna biru lagi. Setidaknya itu membuatku lebih baik.

Dia mulai merangkak dari ranjang dan turun, ya … ya … ya … mataku masih tetap tertuju padanya. Begini, aku adalah seorang pria yang pastinya akan lebih terangsang jika melihat seorang wanita memakai kamisol putih tipis yang membentuk tubuhnya, wajahnya yang cantik juga tidak akan menjadi pengecualian buatku.

"apa ada yang salah denganku ?"

Dengan angin sepoi yang masih menerbangkan rambutku dengan halus, aku sepertinya tampak cukup keren dan akhirnya berhasil menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"ya … ada . Kenapa kau harus menjadi buruan Kris ?"

Dia mengamatiku.

"entahlah, kupikir itu takdirku"

Kusunggingkan seringaian tipisku sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan membawa badan mungilnya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku bisa merasakan darahnya yang berdesir lebih cepat karena sentuhanku.

"yah … setidaknya aku mempunyai takdir untuk melindungimu"

Kami berpelukan cukup lama setelah memutuskan untuk pergi menuju ruang makan. Luhan mengganti kamisolnya dengan gaun putih pendek milik Kyungsoo yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya, sepertinya stuhn memiliki selera bagus dalam hal fashion. Dan aku, ya .. seperti biasa, hanya baju hitam yang juga mengekspos dada dan lenganku.

Ruang makan saat ini cukup berbeda, ralat . SANGAT BERBEDA. Tidak ada jus darah, daging rusa setengah matang yang masih berdarah atau bulu ayam sebagai tusuk gigi. Semua menu terlihat lebih … terhormat dan bersih.

"mana jus darahku ?"

Tanya Eden pada Lay yang sibuk mengitari meja makan dan menyiapkan makanan. Tidak kusangka anak itu bangun lebih pagi dari pada aku. Atau, aku memang bangun lebih pagi tapi menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Luhan. Itu cukp masuk akal jika melihat sikap ketus Suho yang tetap ditunjukkan pada Eden.

Aku juga dapat melihat serigala putih besar yang duduk dengan pose terhormatnya di atas kursi dan memakan seonggok daging … entahlah, sepertinya domba. Daging domba asap yang mengeluarkan bau yang tidak kusukai. Sebagai roh, Harmes punya selera yang cukup aneh.

"bisa aku dapat jus darah juga ?"

Tanyaku yang hanya mendapat senyuman dari Lay. Kulihat Suho yang memakan steak sapinya di depanku dengan lahap, sejujurnya itu cukup menjijikkan (dia 'wanita' hamil).

"ini jusmu … sekarang makanlah, aku masih bisa memberimu darah tapi aku tidak akan memberimu daging rusa mentah"

Ucap … maksudku omel Lay di sebelahku sambil memberikan darah yang aku inginkan. Ya tuhan … ini lezat.

Sarapan baruku berlangsung cukup nikmat dan tenang sebelum Eden mengatakan rencana hari ini yang membuatku ingin menyemprotkan darah yang kuminum ke mukanya. Kenapa ? kau akan tahu.

"pagi ini, kita akan pergi ke selatan … ke mana Kris dan gerombolannya melarikan diri. Lalu kita culik Kyungsoo dan bawa dia kembali ke istana kemudian kita akan melindungi istana ini dengan seluruh kekuatan yang kita miliki. Bila perlu, bunuh mereka"

Aku mengatakan Eden mempunyai wajah yang sama dengan Kris. Tapi untuk otak, kurasa 1000 vote ku akan jatuh pada Kris. Dia SANGAT bodoh. Pekerjaan atau rencana yang dia beritahukan pada kami tidak lebih dari rencana pencuri babi amatir yang ada di desa asalku.

Dengan tanganku yang mengepal aku menggebrak meja dan menatapnya tajam. Dia yang tidak tahu apa maksudku hanya membalas dingin tatapanku. Bodoh.

"kau mau kita beraksi seperti seorang pengecut yang mempertahankan kastil reyot dengan kemungkinan yang bahkan tidak sampai sejengkal tanganku ?! lalu membunuh mereka seolah kau sangat ahli dalam menaklukan mereka, mereka Wizard bukan anjing penggembala yang bisa kau tusuk saat kau akan mencuri domba Eden ! bangunlah !"

Seluruh anggota di meja makan menatapku dengan takut, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Bahkan (percayalah) Eden juga begitu. Kurasa dia sudah tahu di mana letak kesalahannya sekarang.

"lalu ? beritahu kami rencanamu"

Ucap Harmes dengan penuh sarat kebijakan pada setiap katanya. Lihat kan, Eden saja dapat dikalahkan dengan serigala.

"kita akan memburu mereka, bila perlu kita harus bertarung mereka. Tapi setidaknya, cobalah untuk menyadarkan mereka sebelumnya. Ingatlah, bulan darah besok malam kita tidak akan punya banyak waktu. Kris akan semakin berambisi untuk mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Meskipun dia belum tahu siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya, tapi aku tahu cepat atau lembat ia akan tahu. Karena itu, bersembunyi di kastil ini tidak akan menjadi rencana bagus ataupun bijak. Sekalipun kastil memang masih kuat"

Semua menatapku dengan tatapan setuju. Aku bersyukur karena itu, tapi Lay tampaknya tidak menyukai rencana ini. Rencana yang dapat membuat Kris terbunuh.

"Lay, aku akan mencoba sekuat tenagaku untuk menyadarkannya tanpa menusuk jantungnya"

Janjiku padanya.

Lay tersenyum padaku, senyum paksaan yang ia perlihatkan padaku. Aku tahu itu, jelas sangat tahu akan hal itu. Cintanya pada Kris lebih besar daripada apapun yang dia rasakan selama ini. Mencintai Kris mungkin adalah hal abadi yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan untuknya.

Sesaat setelah itu, semua bersiap. Termasuk XiuMin Kim yang bernotabane sebagai kakak Kai, kapak yang dibawanya di punggung seakan ia bersiap memenggal kepala Kai saat melihat kelakuan nakal adiknya itu.

Dan aku mempunyai satu hal yang harus kubawa saat perjalanan nanti. Aku masih tidak bisa hidup tanpa memperhatikan saudaraku.

"tuan ?"

Panggil Luhan saat aku akan memasuki lorong penghubung aula raksasa tempat aku dan kakakku biasa mengadakan rapat tertentu.

"tunggulah di sini, kau tidak bisa memasuki lorong ini. Ada sihir gerbang di pinu masuknya"

"bukan, tapi … aku ingin berpesan padamu … jika kesempatanmu menyelamatkan Kyungsoo lebih besar daripada menghentikan pertarungan. Tolong, bawa Kyungsoo padaku dan lupakan pertarungan itu, kurasa aku tahu cara agar Nut atau Amon mau meminjamkan sedikit kekuatannya untukmu dan yang lainnya"

Aku menatapnya sejenak lalu menyunggingkan senyumanku sambil mengangguk padanya.

Kakiku mulai memasuki lorong itu, terasa sangat sepi jika dibandingkan bersama seluruh kakakku di sini.

Kubuka pintu aula yang terbentang besar di depnaku dengan sentuhan pelan telapak tanganku. Yang kubutuhkan, syukurlah masih utuh dan terpasang pada tempatnya. Permata Wizard. Berkilauan penuh dengan nyala api. Pasti kakak-kakakku sedang marah padaku karena hanya permataku yang bersinar terang dan kalem.

Satu persatu kudekati kursi kakak-kakakku dan kulepas permata itu dari singgasana mereka, tak terkecuali milikku. Saat mengambil milik Kris, entah kenapa aku merasakan gejolak yang tidak biasa. Seolah ia sedang marah namun dalam keadaan yang baik. Jika dugaan burukku benar, bahwa getaran ini disebabkan oleh identitas Kyungsoo. Maka pertempuran akan segera dimulai. Saudara dan saudara.

'_SOON' _end here …

JEONGMAL JEOSONGHAMNIDA …. TT TT TT . *bowbowbow* . Ini chapter juga lama keluarnya, maaf banget ya readersdeul karena banyaknya tugas yang nggak manusiawi numpuk di pundakku saat ini, aku jadi bener-bener gagal bikin chapter ini u,u . Mianhamnida … TT . Chapter selanjutnya masih belum tahu kapan keluarnya, tapi … tunggu aja ya ;) Oh iya, sekalian mau promosi FF SeKai yang AI. Baru di post prolognya aja :D . Jeongmal kamsahamnida readersdeul …. Saranghamnida ^^


	15. SHE' is Here

**PANDORA ( SHE's HERE )**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : belum M ^^

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Ini setting waktunya abad pertengahan ya, jadi kostumnya kayak orang-orang di abad itu (lebih jelasnya, kayak Narnia / Red riding Hood) . Terus, untuk bajunya The Wizards itu kayak kostumnyTohoshinki yang di MV Survivor (MV Japan) dan ini bukan cerita vampire loh, lebih mirip Avatar lah. Cuman author modifikasi, hehe :D . Buat readers, meskipun FF ini abal dan JELEK PARAH. Tolong beri komen ya, soalnya itu bakal jadi masukan buat author untuk kerja lebih baik lagi ^^ . Kamsahamnida ^^

_SHE's here … Begin_

Kris' Side

Kurasakan seluruh punggungku basah karena embun pagi yang menempel di rumput tempatku berbaring. Pagi yang indah, setidaknya aku tidak melihat wajah anak si elang itu dan kabar baiknya, aku bisa mencium darah segar dan daging rusa mentah dari arah selatan. Sarapan yang lezat, kuharap aku bisa menikmatinya layaknya saat berada di kastil. Tapi aku tidak berharap banyak pula untuk itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan berat ke balik pohon besar yang ada di depanku. Benar, di sanalah keluargaku menikmati makan pagi mereka. Tapi wajah mereka hampir sama dengan langit mendung yang sedang menggantung rendah di atas pohon ini.

"Pagi ."

Sapaku yang hanya direspon dengan tatapan kosong dan tanpa semangat dari mereka. Yah, setidaknya aku mencoba untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana. Tapi dari yang kulihat, itu tidak membantu.

Aura dingin yang mereka pancarkan tidak memberikan hal positif padaku. Chanyeol yang masih memakai baju hitamnya dan memakan daging rusa merah dengan tatapan kosong, atau Kai yang hanya memainkan pisaunya di atas piring kayu (yang kutebak) itu buatan Kyungsoo, dan ekspresi kosong lainnya yang diberikan oleh Tao dan Chen padaku.

"setidaknya kalian harus tersenyum"

Ucapku yang ternyata cukup menarik perhatian mereka.

"tersenyum adalah hal terakhir yang harus dilakukan oleh wizard, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh Eden"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan tatapan dingin yang diarahkan padaku. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dengan itu. Tapi aku lebih memilih diam.

"seolah dia hanyalah debu yang baru saja kau singkirkan"

Aku tidak menginginkan pertengkaran ini tapi Chanyeol mengambil cara yang salah untuk menasehatiku.

"DIA MEMANG SEPERTI ITU !"

Kutarik kerah Chanyeol dan menghadapkan matanya pada mataku yang sudah memerah karena amarah. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan seringaian liciknya padaku.

"yah, biar kutebak. Sehun pasti juga sama dimatamu"

Aku menatap mata Chanyeol dalam-dalam dan aku benar-benar kalah dengan ambisinya untuk menyadarkanku. Aku membenci ini.

Kuturunkan kerah Chanyeol dengan perlahan, menatapnya tajam dan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan seluruh saudaraku dan tidak peduli dengan suara mereka yang meneriaki namaku.

Kakiku terus melangkah tanpa peduli ke mana arah tujuanku. Ketika aku sadar, aku bukanlah seorang manusia lagi. Aku berubah dengan sendirinya menjadi bentuk serigala merah jelmaanku. Aku berhenti, mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin dan melambankan langkahku.

Aku masih belum ingin merubah diriku kembali menjadi seorang manusia, mungkin menjadi hewan akan membuat hidupku menjadi lebih mudah. Berburu, makan, dan tidur. Tanpa saudara, tanpa tujuan, dan tanpa musuh.

Langkahku terhenti di sebuah bibir tebing hutan ini. Jurang yang terpampang di depanku sangat curam dan gelap. Entah karena tidak ada sinar matahari pagi ini atau memang jurang ini selalu gelap. Aku kembali melihat langit, awan terus menunjukkan kekuasaannya dengan menutupi matahari. Jika Sehun di sini pasti ia akan mengatakan _"ini hari baik untuk berburu" _. Hah, aku benci memikirkannya tapi … harus kuakui aku sedikit merindukannya.

"Kris"

Sebuah suara wanita membuyarkan lamunanku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa itu.

"Kris … ayolah …. Kau mau menyerah secepat ini ?"

Suara itu menggema di angkasa, seperti bisikan. Aku mengenduskan hidung serigalaku mencoba mencari tau siapa di sana. Tapi nihil, aku tidak membau aroma kehidupan.

"lupakan anak Horus itu, yang kau butuhkan sekarang hanyalah seorang gadis"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Aku mulai menggeram, menggemertakkan gigiku dan menunjukkan wajah was-wasku. Meskipun aku tidak tahu itu siapa, tapi suara ini layaknya mantra. Mendengung dalam gendang telingaku dan memasuki otakku dengan cara yang sangat nikmat, yang membuatku candu olehnya. Dan suara ini seakan meracuniku menarikku lebih dalam ke dalam pesonanya.

"kau tidak perlu menggeram layaknya anjing besar …. Semua yang kau inginkan akan terwujud. Hanya jika kau dapat memecahkan teka-tekinya …"

Telinga Serigalaku mulai merangsang suara itu. Mungkin ini gila, tapi aku melihat jurang yang berada di belakangku. Tubuhku semakin dekat dengan bibir tebing itu, aku merasa sangat tergoda untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Kemudian dengan sendirinya tubuhku berubah menjadi tubuhku yang semula, seorang pria dengan rambut cepak berwarna hitam.

Perlahan-lahan, mataku berubah menjadi abu-abu perak. Tapi aku merasa saat ini kekuatannya lebih kuat dan terus bertambah. Kekuatan besar yang tidak pernah aku rasakan dan yang selalu aku inginkan. Tiba-tiba mata nagaku bekerja dengan sendirinya, lebih tajam, lebih tangkas, dan lebih sempurna, melihat lebih dalam ke dasar jurang dan aku melihatnya. Sebuah kubus kecil berwarna hijau tua dan hitam, dengan simbol-simbol kuno di sekelilingnya. Lalu kemudian seekor ular mengelilingi tempatnya, ular panjang, besar, dan berbentuk seperti cobra. Tapi aku cukup pintar untuk mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah seekor cobra. Karena ular itu mempunyai dua kepala.

"KRIS !"

Aku terkejut saat seseorang menarikku terpental ke belakang dan itu adalah. Sehun.

Dia bersama saudaraku, dan seluruh orang yang kutinggal bersamanya dalam kastil. Demi para dewa, aku sangat merindukannya. Sebagai adik, dia sangatlah berharga bagiku. Tapi sekarang, mungkin harga diriku masih terlalu tinggi untuk menyapanya kembali dan memeluknya layaknya seorang keluarga.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?! kau hampir jatuh ke bawah !"

Bentaknya padaku. Namun aku kembali melihat ke bawah jurang, dan aku menyadari satu hal. Ini adalah jurangnya. Jurang Tarus, tempat Pandora dikuburkan. Sejenak kemudian aku tertawa dengan sangat keras. Hatiku serasa lega saat akhirnya menemukan apa yang selama ini aku cari. Seringaian jahatku pun tercipta, mata silverku tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan aura ambisinya. Perjalananku, sudah hampir selesai.

Sehun's Side

Aku berangkat melintasi portal yang dibuat Eden (jangan bertanya tentang rasanya masuk, percayalah itu lebih memualkan ketimbang portal yang biasa dibuat Kris). Namun aku tidak pernah tau akan bertemu dengan Kris di ujung portal ini. Saat kutemukan dia sedang melihat jauh ke dalam jurang yang gelap. Beruntung aku menariknya sebelum ia jatuh ke dasar jurang. Eden bermaksud mencegahku namun aku tidak seburuk dia. Saudaraku tetaplah saudaraku.

Sejenak kemudian Kris tertawa begitu keras dengan nada jahatnya. Seolah senang karena ia menemukan sesuatu. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dan melihat Luhan yang ada di belakangku, dia terlonjak setengah mati dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat tampak di wajahnya. Matanya seakan akan keluar dari kelopaknya.

"Luhan ? ada apa ?"

Tanyaku mendekat padanya. Lensa matanya perlahan menjadi berubah menjadi biru. Aku mempunyai perasaan yang sangat buruk tentang ini.

"di … dia di sini … Pandora … dia di sini … di dasar jurang ini …"

Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar ketakutan, lensa matanya menjadi sebiru angin malam. Sepertinya relasinya dengan Pandora mulai merasakan adanya aura gelap dari ratu iblis itu.

Mataku melotot. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk menggambarkan perasaanku. Ketakutan melandaku. Jika Pandora di sini maka wilayah ini, maka Luhan berada dalam bahaya yang sangat besar, terlampau besar hingga aku takut aku tak bisa melindunginya. Aku meremas tangan Luhan yang sangat dingin dan berkeringat. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya memancarkan ketakutan yang kuat.

"Demi para dewa, ini Jurang Tarus"

Eden mengatakannya dengan tidak percaya. Kris membalikkan badan padanya dan menatap Eden dengan tatapan mengejek dan seringaian puas di wajahnya.

"lihat saudaraku ! Dia akan menolong kita ! menolong kita membalaskan semua dendam kita !"

Eden tetap menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya saat Kris mengatakan itu semua. Namun sangat terlihat bahwa ia ingin sekali mengguncang dan menampar saudaranya itu.

Mata silvernya yang tampak menyala-nyala puas beralih padaku. Kemudian dia menatapku dan Luhan. Mendekati kami.

"berikan dia padaku Sehun, dan semua tujuan kita akan tercapai !"

Kusembunyikan Luhan di belakangku dan menatap Kris dengan mata biru ombakku. Aku merasa ditantangnya.

"itu tujuanmu bukan tujuanku. Takdir dan tujuanku adalah untuk menjaga Luhan"

Kris sepertinya terlihat berang dan menatapku penuh marah cahaya mata silvernya semakin terang dan dipenuhi oleh amarah. Dia mulai menggeram layaknya serigala.

"Kris, tolong hentikan !"

Lay berusaha menyadarkannya dengan berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menatap Kris dengan penuh harap bersama dengan air mata yang sudah memuncak di kelopaknya.

Tangan Kris kemudian mencapai kedua pipinya, mengelus lembut dan membalas tatapan Lay dengan lembut juga.

"Lay … jika dia bangkit, kita akan dapat bersama. Tidak akan ada lagi peraturan bodoh itu, tolong pikirkan itu"

"kau gila Kris !"

"Tidak ! aku tidak gila ! Semua yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau berada di sisiku"

Lay menampik tangan Kris dan menampar pipi Kris dengan keras. Air matanya sudah menetes. Pasti sangat sulit baginya melihat orang yang dicintainya berambisi pada sesuatu yang sangat dibencinya.

Tepat di saat itu pula. Kai, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Chen datang, Kyungsoo pun berada di belakang mereka. Mereka menatap kami dengan menghina dan tidak suka (kecuali Kyungsoo tentunya).

"butuh waktu untuk menemukanmu"

Chanyeol yang semula mengatakan itu dengan begitu santai tiba-tiba merubah pandangannya menjadi kosong. Ia berjalan dengan sendirinya menuju bibir tebing, sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris pada saat kami menemukannya. Kemudian Kai, Tao, dan Chen melakukan hal serupa. Seakan terhipnotis akan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo berbeda, matanya berubah menjadi biru tua dan ekspresinya menjadi ketakutan sama dengan yang ditunjukkan Luhan. Dia berjalan mundur sedikit demi sedikit hingga Baekhyun menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir roboh karena ketakutan.

"dia … di sini … ?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pada Kyungsoo sebagai jawabannya. Bibir Kyungsoo semakin bergetar, matanya mengeluarkan air mata yang berkilauan bak bintang. Suho dengan takjub melihatnya namun dengan cepat menghapusnya.

"kau harus menahannya … Jangan sampai mereka tahu siapa kau sebenarnya"

Ucap Suho berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Xiumin, kakak Kai menarik adiknya yang sudah hampir jatuh ke dasar jurang. Ia menatap adiknya dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan.

"aku sudah kembali … sekarang pulanglah dan hentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat"

Mata Kai yang sudah berubah menjadi hitam seluruhnya membuat Xiumin tidak dapat berkata-kata. Adik semata wayangnya telah benar-benar terpengaruh sihir hitam dan ambisi gilanya akan kekuasaan.

"tidak, ini sudah terlalu dekat"

Kai mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan tatapan kosong, namun tidak sepenuhnya kosong, seakan terisi oleh sesuatu yang sangat gelap, sangat jahat, dan sangat menggoda.

Luhan yang berada di sebelahku diam-diam menyerahkan sesuatu kepadaku. Sebuah kalung, dihiasi dengan berlian berwarna biru malam dan berkilauan.

"bawa Kyungsoo pergi … aku akan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka"

Aku terlalu lama merespon kata-kata itu dan aku sudah melihat Luhan berlari jauh di belakangku. Kris yang mengetahui hal itu langsung memerintahkan Chanyeol, Kai, Tao, dan Chen untuk mengejarnya.

"kejar dia !"

Chanyeol, Kris, Kai, Tao, dan Chen merubah diri mereka menjadi serigala-serigala besar dan mendorongku hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Mereka berlari sangat cepat memburu Luhan yang tidak jauh berada di depan mereka.

"Sehun, lindungi Luhan ! Aku akan melindungi Kyungsoo !"

Eden berteriak padaku.

Kakiku pun mulai menunjukkan kecepatannya, mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Namun secara alamiah, tubuhku berubah menjadi serigala berbulu biru tua dan hitam. Mataku menjadi lebih tajam dari biasanya. Hidungku pun juga mulai merasakan bau Luhan dan ke 4 saudaraku yang lain.

Kakiku tergerak begitu cepat menerjang semak belukar tajam dan ranting-ranting pohon yang ada di depanku. Hidungku terus mengendus bau Luhan, mataku mendeteksi auranya. Aura ketakutan yang sangat kental dan membuat langkahku semakin cepat mengikutinya.

Tidak mudah mendapatkan Luhan (bahkan ketika aku mulai melihat para pemburunya), beberapa tembakan api yang diberikan Chanyeol menghalangi jalanku untuk mendekat pada Luhan. Tao dan Chen menubrukku secara bersamaan dari kanan-kiriku, anehnya itu tidak sesakit yang kau kira.

Langkah kakiku terhenti saat Chanyeol juga menghentikan kejarannya, tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi normal dan matanya berubah. Namun berbeda dari biasanya, energinya seakan terisi penuh, bahkan lebih dari penuh. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat kuat terpancar dari auranya. Kubalikkan badanku untuk melihat Tao dan Chen, kondisi mereka sama persis dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka mulai memutar arah badan mereka. Menuju tebing yang tadi didatangi oleh Kris.

Entah harus kukatakan apa situasi ini. Aku ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Dingin seolah menjalar memasuki nadiku. Keringat hitam bercucuran dari dahiku, menetes dengan irama yang sangat tidak kuinginkan. Aku benci merasakannya, meskipun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, ataupun sekedar merasakan sensasi bertemu dengan dia.

Asap hitam dan merah itu menggumpal membentuk tanduk iblis, sangat besar, sangat kuat dan sangat jahat. Lalu asap itu membentuk tubuh wanita, pertama berjumlah puluhan, lalu berkurang dan terus berkurang hingga menjadi sesosok wanita iblis terkutuk yang paling ditakuti. Tawanya menggelegar jahat, menggema ke seluruh penjuru semesta.

PANDORA telah bangkit.

_SHE's here … end_


	16. OVER (Pt 1)

**PANDORA ( OVER ) part 1**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : apa aja deh ya

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Ini SEMI FINAL ya … masih belum bener-bener END. Karena kepanjangan jadi aku buat 2 part. Part kedua bakal di publish besoknya … ^^ RCL juseyo ^^

_Over Pt. 1 … begins …_

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, rasa takutku tak dapat kubendung lagi. Awan hitam besar yang menggumpal jahat di langit itu menambah ketakutanku. Kekuatanku seakan terkuras, keberanianku semakin berkurang. Dingin yang semakin kuat mulai terasa di kulitku, menjalar dan menusuk tulangku. Aura pada mataku seakan-akan meredup dan ini bukanlah tanda baik. Bibirku memutih seiring tawa jahat PANDORA semakin lantang terdengar.

Aku masih memikirkan Luhan, di mana dia ? apa dia baik-baik saja ? kenapa PANDORA tiba-tiba bangkit bahkan tanpanya ? apa dengan darah Kyungsoo ? tapi kenapa ritualnya sangat cepat ? (maaf, terlalu banyak pertanyaan)

Awan hitam itu menyerangku memasuki otakku, memaksaku melihat hal-hal yang tidak ingin kulihat. Hal-hal buruk, sangat buruk dan aku tidak bisa menceritakannya di sini. Aku bahkan tidak akan mau mengingatnya. Yang jelas, penglihatan buruk it uterus menghujat segala kenangan baik yang selalu menjadi kekuatanku saat ini, dan Luhan, bahkan hal itu hampir melumpuhkan ingatanku akan dia.

Tubuhku terpental, saat sadar sepenuhnya sekelilingku sudah berubah menjadi api hitam yang berkobar-kobar. Lalu kulihat Eden yang sedang bertarung sengit dengan Chen, Tao, dan Chanyeol. Namun yang kulihat, kekuatan mereka bertiga seakan bertambah kuat. Meskipun dengan penglihatan samar, aku tahu bahwa Eden kesakitan menerima tendangan dari Tao, menutup telinganya karena dia harus menghalangi suara petir Chen yang bisa menulikan telinganya. Atau menahan sekuat mungkin hawa nafsu Chanyeol yang ingin meledakkan kepala serta otaknya.

Dengan tertatih, aku mulai berdiri. Mataku mulai menyusuri awan hitam pekat yang masih menggantung rendah di atasku. Jika ini memang akhir dari segalanya, maka tidak ada pilihan lain.

Tanganku menggenggam tanah yang persis berada di bawahku. Secara alamiah jiwaku terhubung dengan Horus, ayahku. Meskipun itu sangat sulit dan hampir membakar otakku (secara harfiah). Aku mulai melihatnya, lelaki bertubuh manusia dan berkepala elang membawa tongkatnya dengan sangat gagah. Dia menunjuk ke arah suatu kubus yang berpendar hijau, aku mengikuti arah tangannya, kubus itu belum terbuka hanya mengeluarkan asap hijau pekat yang bahkan dapat membunuh tanaman (aku yakin itu tanaman dewa) di sebelahnya menjadi sebatang tanaman layu dan perlahan berubah menjadi abu. Namun kemudian ia menyabitkan pedang pada kubus itu, kuteriakkan 'jangan' dan mencegah ayahku melakukannya karena aku takut sesuatu dalam kotak itu bebas dan memperburuk keadaan. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, cahaya berpendar itu tak ada lagi, hanya darah yang menetes dari kubus itu.

Tubuhku kembali terpental ke belakang, otakku masih mencerna apa yang baru saja kusaksikan. Tak sampai lama, aku akhirnya mengingatnya meskipun aku belum memahaminya.

Tapi itu tidak penting lagi sekarang, tubuhku tertatih untuk maju ke depan. Butuh usaha ekstra untuk merasakan detak jantung dan aliran darah ke-3 saudaraku yang sudah tertambah kekuatannya oleh PANDORA.

Bantuan dari dewa ternyata sangatlah membantu, aku mulai mengendalikan jantung mereka, terasa sangat dingin dan pastinya sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan jantung yang sudah kuremukkan sebelumnya. Tapi aku tidak akan meremukkannya, hanya membuat mereka menderita. Setelah aku melihat pembuluh vena mereka yang sudah mencuat melebihi normal dan mata mereka yang melotot seperti mayat. Aku menghentikannya, mereka teronggok bagaikan mayat namun nafas mereka masih tersengal-sengal.

Eden menatapku.

"butuhkah waktu selama itu untuk menyelamatkanku ?"

Mungkin kata terima kasih bukan keahliannya, tapi kurasa usaha kerasku layak untuk mendapatkannya, setidaknya aku mengharapkannya untuk menghibur tubuhku yang kesakitan. Meski begitu, kurasa aku bisa memaklumi melihat kondisi Eden yang berkeringat di sekujur tubuhnya, dan wajahnya yang berubah sangat merah karena tekanan yang baru saja dihadapinya. Kakinya menendang tubuh ke-3 saudara ku yang teronggok di depannya. Khas Eden.

"kita tidak punya banyak waktu, kurasa Luhan akan aman untuk sementara waktu meskipun aku tidak yakin bagaimana caranya. Tapi saat ini kita harus menolong Kyungsoo"

Sejurus kemudian ia merubah dirinya menjadi serigala abu-abu, tampak lucu(maaf). Akupun mengikutinya, wujud serigalaku secara otomatis menggerakkan kakinya dengan cepat.

"ada apa dengan Kyungsoo ?"

Teriakku di sela-sela kita berlari dengan memakai bahasa serigala (yang sangat tidak mungkin kau mengerti).

"sebelum gelas glubenya penuh, dia masih bisa tertolong. Aku harap begitu"

Gelas glube ? itu berarti … Kyungsoo ..

Luhan's Side

Entah kapan atau bagaimana tubuhku menjadi seekor rusa putih lincah untuk menghindari kejaran serigala jelmaan di belakangku. Aku tahu tuan Sehun akan mencoba menolongku meskipun aku telah mencegahnya. Tapi ketidak patuhannya padaku membuat semua ini terjadi.

Satu-satunya yang bisa melindungi Kyungsoo adalah dia, Sehun. Karena itu aku memintanya untuk tinggal. Tapi ketika aku mendengar suara serigala yang meraung kesakitan di belakangku, aku tahu dia melanggarnya.

Jadi begini, situasi dunia sedang di ambang kehancuran. Ratu iblis di sebuah kubus kecil hampir bangkit, sedangkan aku harus dengan cepat menuju bukit tertinggi di antara lembah ini agar dapat memanggil Nut dan memita sedikit kekuatannya. Akan sangat baik jika itu berhasil, tapi jika tidak. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa selain menghisap jempolku di belakang tubuh Oh Sehun.

"_larilah … larilah sejauh mungkin ….. selagi aku masih bisa melihat kepalamu …."_

Bisikan jahat si PANDORA yang dari tadi kunantikan untuk kuhindari akhirnya terdengar oleh indra pendengarku. Sangat jahat, dan sangat berbau kegelapan.

"_larilah Xi Luhan … larilah kepada Nut …."_

Kaki rusaku tetap berlari dengan kencangnya, meskipun kuakui sangat berat melakukannya dengan pengaruh sihir jahat si ratu iblis, mencoba membuatku menyerah dan memasuki racun keputusasaan dalam nadiku. Meski begitu, aku tahu ia tidak akan membuat tubuhku terbujur kaku di sini, paling tidak … tidak dalam waktu dekat. Karena PANDORA yang berwujud asap mengerikan itu hanyalah rohnya. Wujud aslinya masih diam dalam kubus hijau kecil di dasar, menunggu seluruh energy dan kekuatan saudara tiriku Kyungsoo sampai sepenuhnya padanya.

Nafasku tersengal-sengal karena asap dan juga kelelahan setelah menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh dari tempat keramat PANDORA. Tapi mata rusaku memicing dan mengetahui bahwa bukit tertinggi sudah hampir di hadapanku. Jika aku sudah sampai di sana (hanya jika aku selamat) kuharap tuanku Sehun masih hidup dan membereskan setengah masalah di tempat kekacauan itu.

Sehun's Side

"bunuh saja aku"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang kubisikkan saat melihat seluruh keluarga maupun temanku yang terbaring lemas tak berdaya di tepi tebing ini. Jika yang kutulis di sini hanya pingsan dengan mulut berbusa maka aku tidak akan sarkas meminta ayahku untuk mencabut nyawaku. Tapi kondisi mereka sangatlah buruk, kulit yang berwarna hitam kelam, bola mata sepenuhnya putih dan mulut mereka yang menganga mengeluarkan asap berwarna merah.

Aku menoleh ke arah Eden dan mendapatinya merendahkan tubuhnya mendekati tubuh istrinya, Suho. Tanpa menyentuhnya sekalipun dia sudah menangis. Kondisi yang sangat jauh dari perkiraanku ini benar-benar membuatku hampir gila.

"kutukan PANDORA, sepertinya mereka mencoba membunuh roh iblis yang ada di kubus hijau di dasar jurang"

Ucap Eden dengan tenang, namun sarat emosi yang mendalam sangat kentara di sana. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatapku, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya menuju jurang.

"lupakan mereka, mereka akan sadar saat PANDORA berhasil diringkus. Kyungsoolah yang harus di selamatkan"

"wow hebat, aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Tapi melihat dari situasi mereka, kurasa akan sia-sia masuk ke dalam jurang dan melawan si lucifer itu"

Eden tampak tak merespon ucapanku. Matanya menatap lurus pada objek yang ada di depannya. Melihat pantulan di mata Eden, akupun mengikuti arah lensanya.

Hebat, entah aku harus mengutuk atau malah memuji si PANDORA. Dengan hanya bermodal rohnya yang belum lengkap terpenuhi dengan energy Kyungsoo. Dia sudah bisa melakukan ritualnya sendiri dengan mengangkat Kyungsoo beserta meja batunya di angkasa, lebih tepatnya tepat di tengah-tengah jurang.

"_ayo … Horus, apa kau hanya akan melihatnya seperti itu ? kau mau aku memenangkan pertarungan ini ? Kau sangat baik"_

Wujud bayangan asap PANDORA berbicara padaku dengan meremehkan dan cekikikan horornya yang mengakhiri perkataan mengerikan itu. Eden menatapku lalu mengatakan sesuatu.

"paling tidak, kita harus menyelamatkannya"

Kata 'paling tidak' seakan-akan mencerminkan keputusasaan Eden dalam menghadapi serangan besar-besaran roh si ratu iblis. Matanya menyala-nyala penuh semangat kepasrahan. Kurasa serangan ini memang yang paling berat yang pernah di rasakannya.

Dengan keberanian yang sudah terkumpul pada diriku, kakiku meloncat sekuat tenaga dan berhasil mencapai meja batu yang ditiduri Kyungsoo. Pipa bening bersinar yang terhubung dari jantungnya menuju gelas glube yang jauh di bawah sana terus melakukan transaksi pemberian darah pada Ratu PANDORA.

Kyungsoo sudah mirip seperti seorang hantu tengkorak wanita. Kulitnya yang putih menampilkan tulang-tulang yang ada pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Matanya membelalak dan berwarna (hampir semua) hitam kelam. Mulutnya pun menganga dan mengeluarkan sinar putih seperti cahaya bulan dalam kegelapan. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengumpankan Kyungsoo pada PANDORA.

Terlalu mudah untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo jika situasinya hanya seperti itu, percayalah. PANDORA adalah seorang Ratu dengan pengalaman menyiksa yang sudah paten. Suaranya mengusikku di kala akan memutus pipa bening itu.

"_kau benar-benar setampan dan setangkas Horus, tapi … kurasa satu hal yang sangat berkesan pada dirimu akan Horus adalah …. Pecundang !"_

Terima kasih yang mulia … kau sangat bijaksana.

Sebenarnya kata-kata terima kasih itu benar-benar tulus dari hatiku. Mendengar nama ayahku, aku mengigat gambaran yang diberikan ayahku saat berada di tengah hutan lagi. Kubus, pedang … Ya ! itu kuncinya, aku harus membelah kubus itu menjadi dua bagian. Tapi satu hal yang menjadi masalah, aku tidak punya pedang.

Baru saja aku memikirkan hal itu. Suara elang yang melengking datang dari arah hutan. Masih dengan posisiku yang bergelantungan di atas meja batu terbang, aku melihat sekumpulan siluman … maaf … maksudku dewa . . .

Aku melihat sosok ayahku Horus beserta ke-3 dewa lainnya keluar dari balik hutan dengan mengucap mantra pada roh PANDORA. Kulihat Luhan yang berlari di belakang mereka dan muncul bersama dengan seorang wanita bertubuh dewi. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya ? seluruh tubuhnya beranggotakan langit malam yang berhamburan bintang. Namun jika dilihat dari belakang, langit siang tanpa awanlah yang akan kau lihat. Tidak salah lagi, dia Nut, ibu Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lembut padaku, namun senyumnya pudar saat sadar siapa yang berada di atas meja batu yang masih tersentuh erat oleh jariku. Rambutnya tidak lagi berubah menjadi pirang namun warnanya sudah seputih perak, matanya berubah menjadi sebiru tubuh Nut, air matanya berkilauan bak bintang. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya, menenangkannya. Tapi aku cukup waras untuk tidak membiarkan diriku mati ditelan jurang Tarus.

Ayahku menatapku dengan mata elangnya. Pasti kau berfikir bagaimana mempunyai seorang ayah bertubuh setengah elang. Tenang saja, aku juga tidak bisa mengutarakan bagaimana rasanya. Ibuku tampak berbeda dengan ayahku, tubuhnya sangat langsing, tinggi, seperti patung pahat termahal dan tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Ia tersenyum padaku,

"hai sayang, maaf kami baru datang saat ini"

Suaranya sangat menenangkan, seolah membawa kesejukan dihatiku. Lalu kulihat Amon, dengan baju atau jubah peraknya dan kulit seputih kapur, mata sebiru badan Nut. Dia tampak sangat gagah dengan penampilan yang aneh.

"PANDORA, keturunan kegelapan, istri dari Aphophis, dan ibu dari Setne. Aku minta kau untuk kembali ke kubus kecilmu sebelum kami memusnahkanmu dari dunia ini"

Kali pertama ini aku mendengar ayahku berbicara, dengan suara yang lantang dan tegas, dan penuh percaya diri. Dewa perang memang sangat berbeda. Meskipun aku agak kurang terbiasa melihat seorang berkepala elang berbicara dengan paruhnya.

"_hai Horus, kau tampak tegang hari ini … Jangan terlihat begitu serius, kekalahanmu sudah berada di ujung tombak"_

Desisan itu kembali terdengar, sementara perhatian sang roh terfokus pada ayahku. Tanganku merogoh sakuku dan menggenggam sebuah batu permata berwarna merah yang bersinar terang benderang. Kuharap fungsi batu permata ini sama menguntungkannya dengan saat berada di kastil. Ujungnya yang lancip membuatku berfikir bahwa ini adalah senjata yang cocok untuk memutuskan saluran pipa bening yang menyalurkan darah Kyungsoo.

Dengan satu gesekan dan … TAS ! pipa itu terputus dan bagai mukizat, jiwa dan raga Kyungsoo seolah kembali seperti semula. Tapi itu bukan akhir yang cukup baik, karena roh PANDORA mengetahui hal itu.

"_kau anak bajingan !"_

PYAR

Lava yang ada di dasar bumi bergelonjak, meja batu yang tadinya menopang tubuh Kyungsoo terjun dalam kecepatan tak wajar. Beruntung dengan pengendalian anginku, aku berhasil membawa Kyungsoo dan aku selamat dari kejadian mematikan itu.

Aku berhasil membawa Kyungsoo ke tepi tebing denga selamat, aku mengerti akan penglihatan yang diberikan ayahku sekarang. Pedang itu adalah permataku dan kubus itu adalah pipa magis yang tadinya kupotong (aku harap).

"Kyungsoo !"

Luhan berteriak dan menghampiri kami, memeluk Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya yang sangat erat. Dia menatapku masih dengan mata birunya,

"terima kasih"

Ucapnya.

Namun tidak sesingkat itu, Kris mendorongku hingga jatuh dan membawaku terbang menuju langit-langit sambil menatap mata kuning naganya. Suara Luhan yang memanggilku menjadi semakin samar saat Kris membawaku terbang semakin tinggi.

"SEHUN !"

Tangannya mencekikku dan melemparkan tubuhku jauh ke dalam hutan, menabrak pinggiran tebing dan kemudian terkapar di tanah. Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari yang terakhir kali kurasakan.

Masih dengan posisi terkapar di dasar tanah, aku melihat Kai dan Chanyeol yang sudah menampilkan seringaian jahatnya pada wajahku. Aku tahu aku akan dibunuh, dihancurkan.

Kai membawaku ke bukit tertinggi, mencekik leherku hingga sesak yang kudapat benar-benar terasa mematikan. Petir menggelegar di sana, dan Chen keluar di balik awan kelabu dengan petir besar di kedua tangannya.

"Oh Sehun si anak Dewa ! kedengaran sangat hebat ?! tapi kau masih ingat di saat kita kecil dulu, saat kau dalam masa pelatihan dan banyak hukuman yang harus kau jalani ? mari kita ulangi lagi hal itu"

Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dengan berdiri angkuh dan penuh amarah di samping Kai. Tangan Kai menghempaskanku, dan tubuhku kembali mencium tanah. Sekali lagi aku sangat berterima kasih karena aku bukan manusia biasa.

Chen kembali menghidupkan petirnya yang memekakkan telinga dan menyetrumku hingga tubuhku mati rasa.

"AAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKHHH !"

Tubuhku berasap, tidak bertenaga, seluruh temanku sedang dalam kutukan PANDORA. Sedangkan musuhku semakin bertambah kuat seiring kekuatan PANDORA yang semakin berkembang, meski pipa yang menghubungkan Kyungsoo dan PANDORA sudah kuputus. Jika Chanyeol sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk meledakkan otakku, maka tamat sudah riwayatku.

Di ambang kesekaratanku itu, saku di dalam celanaku tiba-tiba berpendar. Bergetar dengan sendirinya, batu permata itu …

Tubuhku tertatih untuk berdiri, kakiku seakan sangat rapuh menopang beban badanku yang (aku yakin) cukup ideal. Kukeluarkan batu-batu permata itu, mereka membumbung tinggi di udara membentuk formasi kami The Wizards. Cahaya mereka semakin terang, namun milikkulah yang memancarkan cahaya yang paling redup di antara yang lainnya.

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Chen melihat batu-batu permata itu. Seakan terhipnotis, mereka terus menatapnya lalu berhenti pada batu permata merah darah milikku. Kai melihatku yang sudah jatuh pada tumpuanku. Kali ini saja, aku tidak ingin melawan kakak-kakakku.

"Sehun, kau …"

Suara Kai menipis, kepalaku menatapnya tegak. Aku cukup yakin bahwa tatapanku masihlah setajam biasanya. Chanyeol ikut menatapku, melihat seluruh luka di bagian tubuhku.

Di tengah suasana itu, mata serigalaku bergerak dengan alamiah, Kris … Dia bertarung dengan Luhan. Lebih parah lagi, aku melihat Kris beberapa kali menghunuskan pedangnya pada tubuh ramping Luhan, namun selalu meleset. Tapi aku cukup tahu bahwa Luhan tidak akan bertahan selama yang aku inginkan. Aku harus pergi menolongnya.

Kakiku tertatih untuk berdiri, meski rasanya seakan hampir putus. Tapi takdir hidupku adalah untuk menyelamatkan Luhan, sekalipun bukan itu takdirku. Aku akan tetap mengorbankan nyawaku untuknya.

Kuambil batu permata milikku dan menggenggamnya dalam genggaman tangan kananku yang sudah menggucurkan darah. Dan itu sangat sakit …. Percayalah.

"Oh Sehun !"

Chen memanggilku, suara tegasnya yang selama ini terpendam dalam diamnya akhirnya keluar. Tapi aku tidak membalikkan badanku, terlalu membuang-buang waktu dan terlalu sakit untuk kulakukan.

"a … aku hanya membawa .. ini …. Ambil milik kalian …"

Suaraku serak dan sangat kupaksakan. Paling tidak, jika cerita ini diceritakan aku tidak akan terlalu malu akan kondisiku.

Tubuhku berubah menjadi serigala biru lagi (masih dengan penuh luka tentunya). Kaki tanganku mulai berlari sekencang yang aku bisa, menuruni tebing yang curam. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kakak—kakakku tidak mencoba membunuhku di saat kritis seperti ini, setelah aku berfirkir seperti itu, Chanyeol dan Kai menghimpit kanan dan kiriku. Bagus Sekali.

"Sehun ! kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini ! kau bisa mati ! Kris bahkan lebih kuat dari kami semua"

Aku juga terkejut mendengar perkataan itu, apalagi itu datang dari mulut Kai. Satu-satunya kakak yang selalu mengacuhkanku. Namun sayangnya, aku mengacuhkan perkataan itu karena pikiranku hanya terfokus pada Luhan.

"Dengarkan aku ! merapatlah pada Kai, dia akan membawamu ke bibir tebing Tarus ! itu akan lebih cepat dan akan menghemat tenagamu"

Mata serigalaku menatap tajam padanya, kuhentikan kaki tanganku dan kupojokkan Chanyeol pada sebuah pohon besar yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Suaraku menggeram akan amarah yang sangat mendalam dan sangat membekas.

"terakhir kali aku mempercayaimu, itulah terakhir kali kau menjadi kakakku"

Kulihat telinga serigala Chanyeol yang sayu, matanya menatapku penuh perasaan menyesal. Entah itu hanya sekedar kebohongan atau dia benar-benar menyesal. Aku kembali berlari lagi, dan sejurus kemudian aku sampai di bibir tebing Tarus.

Kai, dia membantuku dengan teleportasinya.

"aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Berjuanglah, dik"

Kai menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Rasa kasih sayang kakak yang (jujur) sangat kurindukan. Kau pasti gila jika berpendapat bahwa Eden bisa memberikan kasih sayang seperti itu padaku, dia hanyalah tikus jemuran yang lebih suka melakukan kesenangannya daripada bermain denganku.

Tanpa kusadar, aku sedikit tersenyum pada Kai dan mengucapkan, "terima kasih". Tubuhku yang tadinya benar-benar remuk sekarang agak membaik (panggil aku melebih-lebihkan tapi aku tidak akan peduli).

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling penjuru bibir tebing Tarus. Satu hal yang kutahu, ini lebih mirip seperti peringatan festival Hari PANDORA. Pohon-pohon terbakar oleh api berwarna hijau kehitaman, para dewa (termasuk ayahku) mencoba mengusir roh jahat itu dengan senjata mereka, seluruh temanku yang masih belum sadar karena kutukan PANDORA.

Dan satu hal yang sangat jelas di mataku. Kris yang sudah sukses menempatkan Luhan di meja batu, tapi Luhan masih meronta dalam posisi itu. Aku tidak tahu kapan dan di mana Luhan mendapatkan sebuah pedang, tapi dia sangat lihai memainkannya. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Kris menggunakan pedang Anubisnya untuk melawan Luhan. Aku bisa melihat darah yang menyelimuti pedang itu, pasti itu darah Kyungsoo. Dan aku tidak mau Luhan mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti saudara tirinya.

Aku kembali menatap Kai yang berada di sampingku, dia mengangguk dan membawaku tepat di atas meja batu. Kris dan Luhan tampak terkejut melihatku yang secara tiba-tiba berada di hadapan mereka, sedangkan Kai ? dia sudah berpindah tempat menuju bibir tebing dan membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam hutan.

"pergi kau bajingan !"

Kris membentakku dan mendorongku hingga posisiku kembali seperti saat aku pertama kali memanjat meja batu ini untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Batu permataku yang hampir jatuh kugenggam erat-erat dengan tangan kananku, sedangakan tangan kiriku dengan berat berpegangan pada tepi meja batu.

Luhan yang baru akan menolongku, terhalan oleh Kris yang sudah lebih dulu menancapkan pedang Anubisnya ke telapak tangan Luhan. Darah menggucur deras dari telapak tangan Luhan dan air matanya mengalir mengikuti aliran darahnya yang semakin banyak.

"kau ! hanya seonggok daging dewa yang payah Oh Sehun !"

"LUHAN !"

Di depan mataku, Kris …. Kakak yang selalu aku agungkan …. Dia menancapkan pedangnya pada jantung wanita yang sangat kucintai. Semuanya seolah berhenti, pendengaranku tuli, jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak, semuanya hitam. Tawa Kris nyaris menulikan dan menghilangkan fungsi seluruh saraf yang ada di tubuhku. Air mata pertamaku telah jatuh.

Luhan berhenti menatapku saat air mata terakhirnya menetes pada pipinya. Dia mati.

_Over Pt. 1 … end …._

Ini jelek sumpah sumpah jelek … kepanjangan bertele-tele … dan ya allah … maaf readers harus baca cerita sebegini monyongnya. Ini Panjang banget sumpah, pasti kalian semua capek bacanya ya … Jeosonghamnida TT #bowbowbow next part aku usahain ngeditnya pendekan lagi oke ? Kamsahamnida ^^


	17. OVER (Pt 2)

**PANDORA ( OVER ) part 2 –END-**

Tittle : PANDORA

Author : FinaAhn

Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, KAI, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lay Zhang

Genre : TG, YAOI, Fantasy, GJ, and WTH … -_- . Tapi tetep RCL ya …. ^^

Rate : apa aja deh ya

Setting Place : tempat semacam Red Riding Hood ^^

Warning : NO COPAS !

Notes :

Terima kasih banyak pada readers yang setia mengikuti FF ini sampai akhir cerita. Ini cerita keduaku, dan nggak akan selesai tanpa bantuan kalian semua. Biarlah yang COPAS, berarti emang idiot karena udah aku kasih larangan di bioku. Mani mani kamsahamnida readersdeul ! ^^ SARANGHAMNIDA ! (dan sekarang FF yang harus kutamatin adalah AI, pairing Sekai. Bagi yang mau baca monggooo sekali di notes facebook ku ^^) –promosi- hehe …

_OVER … Begins _

Tanganku semakin meremas batu permata yang ada di tangan kananku, hingga tanpa sadar permata itu pecah dan mengeluarkan isinya. Darah, aku tidak tahu darah siapa itu, tanganku bahkan tidak terluka sedikitpun. Namun hal aneh pun terjadi, aliran darah itu mengerucut dan memanjang menjadi sebilah pedang kokoh berwarrna silver keemasan.

Amarahku yang sudah memuncak dan dendamku pada Kris akan kematian Luhan tidak apat kuhindari. Kris yang tadinya hendak menusuk jantungku pula, saat menunduk pedang ini langsung menembus dada Kris oleh tanganku sendiri.

"ka … kau …ba…bagaimana ?"

Entah kekuatan apa yang merasukiku, tapi hanya dengan satu dorongan kecil tubuh Kris terpental begitu jauhnya ke dalam hutan. Aku segera mendaki ke atas meja melihat wajah cantik wanitaku yang sudah kaku tak mengeluakan aura. Tubuhnya terbaring dengan sangat anggun namun tak bernyawa. Air mataku semakin deras saat bibirku mencium pipinya yang dingin, aroma harum Luhan masih samar tercium di sana.

Tawa PANDORA kembali menggelegar. Kubalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat sosok raksasa yang sudah hampir sempurna. Tanduk yang sangat kokoh, tubuh hitam yang berpendar kemerahan, dan matanya yang menyala-nyala seganas api merah buatan Eden.

Karena amarahku, pipa magis yang sudah menghubungkan Luhan dengan Iblis Jalang itu terputus oleh pedangku. Pedang baru yang entah terbuat dari apa.

"_sudah terlambat, anak Horus …. Sudah terlambat"_

Saat mengatakannya padaku, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sisik-sisik ular yang mulai tumbuh di sekujur tubuhnya. Horus, ayahku .. dia melihatku dengan penuh kekecewaan. Bulu burung elangnya telah hangus dan sangat acak-acakan. Tapi aku tidak akan membuat seluruh orang merasa kecewa atas kegagalanku, paling tidak aku tidak ingin merasakannya.

Aku melompat ke dalam jurang Tarus menebas seluruh halangan yang membuatku memasukinya. Lava, ranting yang melilit menutupi seluruh jalan masuk, duri-duri beracun. Seluruhnya kutebas dengan pedang ini, aku sangat mengagumi pedang ini tapi kurasa itu tidak penting untuk dilakukan saat ini.

Semakin dalam aku masuk ke jurang Tarus temperature dan atmosfir dalam jurang ini semakin berbeda. Gelap, penuh jeritan siksaan, aura kejahatan, panas yang luar biasa dan berbagai macam aura negatif.

Hingga aku sampai di dasar Jurang, seluruh pakaianku compang-camping, hangus dan berbagai kerusakan yang sangat tidak wajar.

Dan aku menemukannya, kubus kecil berpendar hijau yang mengeluarkan sluruh energy jahat ini. Kubus berpendar hijau yang mengeluarkan banyak sekali pancaran aura negatif.

Baru saja aku akan menebasnya, seluruh saraf kakiku tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja. Pasir hitam yang ada di bawahku mengubur kakiku dengan sempurna, dan mengeras dengan sangat cepat. Kemudian awan hitam itu turun membentuk sesosok wanita dengan rupa yang sangat buruk rupa dan sangat mengerikan.

Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, matanya terbuat dari cairan hitam dengan cahaya hijau khas-nya. Kulit di sekujur tubuhnya bersisik seperti ular, bibirnya berwarna hitam kelam dan saat lidahnya keluar aku bisa melihat bentuk lidah reptil lengkap dengan cipratan bisa. Ia sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ibuku yang sangat cantik, gaunnya pun begitu, terlihat sangat berat dengan warna hijau magis.

"_kau pikir kau hebat ?! Oh Sehun ?! Beraninya kau memasuki sarangku ?!"_

Mataku menatapnya tak percaya. Hal yang tidak kupercayai dan sulit kucerna adalah satu, bagaimana ia dapat berbicara dengan menggunakan bibir hitam dan lidah reptil yang menjulur-julur seperti itu ? Yah, aku tahu ayahku bahkan berbicara menggunakan paruh kokohnya tapi dia lebih aneh dari pada ayahku. Dan yang kedua adalah,

"sarang ? maaf ya, yang mulia PANDORA … kurasa sarang yang lebih pantas kusebut sebagai penjaramu ini diberikan oleh ibu Luhan dan juga ayahku, jika kau bertanya tentang kepantasan. Akulah yang lebih pantas masuk ke sini lalu menyiksamu karena tahtaku masihlah seorang dewa"

PANDORA sepertinya tidak menyukai perkataan sarkasku. Tapi anehnya aku tidak takut dengan tatapan marah yang diberikannya padaku, hanya sedikit jijik dengan kulit besisiknya yang berkerut-kerut mengikuti ekspresi wajahnya.

"_kau sama seperti dewa pada umumnya Oh Sehun ! sombong, arrogan, tidak tau sopan santun !"_

"sama sepertimu"

Maaf, bukannya aku memotong kalimat PANDORA tanpa sebab. Tapi, kata-kata itu membuat telingaku iritasi. Seakan-akan dia lebih baik ketimbang ibuku. Cih

"_maaf ?! apa yang kau ?!"_

"kau juga egois, sombong, sadis, bahkan kau membunuh wanita yang benar-benar aku cintai beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan semua itu seakan kau lebih baik dari kami"

PANDORA bergerak menuju samping kiriku, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku bergidik karena sisiknya menempel pada telingaku.

"_dengarkan aku dewa kecil, dewi yang membuatku mempunyai wajah buruk rupa seperti ini adalah ibumu ! dia iri karena kecantikanku yang hampir membuat Osiris dan Horus merebutkanku sebagai istri mereka. Dan Nut ! ya … Nut yang bijak .. baik … lembut .. PERSETAN DENGAN ITU SEMUA ! Dia telah mengurungku di sini selama beribu-ribu tahun lamanya, tanpa teman, tanpa suami … dan dia juga telah membunuh anakku .. Setne yang malang … padahal dia adalah panyihir gelap terbaik yang pernah ada di muka bumi …"_

PANDORA tetap menyeloteh dengan suara serak yang bercampur desisan itu membuatku semakin merinding. Tapi di saat itu pula aku melihat asap yang keluar dari kubus kecil itu dan mengekor mengikuti tubuh PANDORA, itu dia PANDORA yang ada di hadapanku belumlah muncul dengan wujud asli yang sepenuhnya, sebagian rohnya masih terjebak di dalam kubus. Masih dengan kakiku yang kaku, aku tidak bisa meraih kubus itu atau bahkan hanya menebasnya dengan pedang panjangku.

Diam-diam kugeserkan pedangku pada batu hitam yang membelit kakiku. Berhasil, cahaya orange redupnya masih bisa memotong batu hitam yang melilit seluruh kakiku. Tapi aku masih harus membelahnya hingga kakiku dapat bergerak bebas lagi. Dengan usaha ekstra hati-hati, aku melakukannya. Jika tidak, PANDORA akan tahu apa yang kulakukan dan pasti tidak akan berakhir dengan bagus.

PANDORA masih berceloteh tentang dendamnya pada dewa-dewa. Sedangkan kakiku sudah terpenuhnya bebas.

"… _dan kau akan menjadi lelaki pertama yang kubunuh setelah kebangkitanku !"_

Tanganku bergerak tangkas dan dengan cepat aku memotong tangan kiri PANDORA.

" _tidak ! tangan indahku ! terkutuk kau OH SEHUN !"_

Aku menyunggingkan senyuman lega padanya. Tangannya yang sudah putus berhambur menjadi pasir hitam yang kemudian terserap kembali oleh kubus PANDORA.

Kakiku yang bebas sudah melenggang dengan cepat menuju kubus itu dan memotongnya menjadi dua bagian. Namun sudah hampir pedangku mengirisnya, tapi seluruh saraf dan tubuhku tidak dapat digerakkan. Pedangku sudah berada 2cm di atas permukaan kubus. Tapi hal ini terjadi. PANDORA, dia … mengendalikan … darahku.

"_hahaha, tidak mudah untuk menghancurkanku Oh Sehun, tapi kau cukup cerdik bagi lelaki seusiamu"_

Cerdik .. cerdik …

Seharusnya PANDORA tidak mengingatkanku akan kecerdikanku saat itu. Karena saat ia mengatakannya, satu hal yang membuatku berfikir bahwa aku masih bisa mengendalikan darahku menggunakan pengendalianku sendiri.

Pembudakan tubuh sendiri, mungkin ini terdengar tidak masuk akal tapi aku mengutuk tanganku sendiri agar bergeser dan turun untuk membelah kubus PANDORA. Tidak mudah, karena mantra kutukanku sepertinya memang sangat menyakitkan.

Tak lama kemudian, pedangku berhasil membelahnya menjadi dua dan kutukan PANDORA hilang dari tubuhku. Seluruh darahku menjadi tidak beku lagi, sedangkan PANDORA yang berada di belakangku berteriak-teriak kesakitan.

"_apa yang telah kau lakukan ?!"_

Teriaknya marah padaku.

Tapi aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman termanis dan terjahat yang kupersembahkan terakhir kali untuk PANDORA sambil mengatakan,

"kau mungkin lupa, tapi aku Wizard pengendali darah. Dan aku anak dari dewa Horus"

Tubuh PANDORA berasap, dan memuai seperti cacing yang berada di bawah terik matahari. Kulit sisiknya perlahan-lahan mengelupas, bajunya terurai menjadi ular-ular kecil yang kemudian menjadi pasir (jangan khawatir, birahiku tidak muncul saat melihat tubuh terpanggangnya memuai). Dan perlahan, seluruh tubuhnya menjelma menjadi seekor ular raksasa yang mengecil kemudian mengecil dan berakhir dengan memuai menjadi cahaya hijau yang kemudian sirna.

Aku mendudukkan diriku, berharap ini semua benar-benar selesai. Dan kemudian … semuanya gelap …

Saat terbangun, aku mendapati kakak-kakakku mengelilingiku, dan Lay yang sedang menaruh tangannya pada bagian dada kananku. Aku berada di bibir tebing, mataku masih mengerjap dan badanku masih terasa sakit setelah membunus si PANDORA.

"Syukurlah … kami pikir kami akan kehilangan dirimu dik …."

Chanyeol, Kai, Chen, dan Tao memelukku dan mendesakku dalam lingkaran pelukan mereka. Tapi aku tidak melihat Kris, dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat Lay dengan raut wajah sedihnya menatapku.

Aku melepas pelukan saudara-saudaraku dan menghampirinya. Aku berharap tidak akan ada berita buruk, meskipun aku sudah kehilangan harapan akan Luhan. Mungkin Lay akan mengingatkanku tentang pemakamannya.

"Lay …"

"aku mencoba menyembuhkan Kris, tapi semuanya sia-sia … dia tetap menutup matanya, badannya tetap terbujur kaku. Aku berterima kasih padamu Sehun, aku lebih senang melihatnya seperti ini ketimbang melihatnya berada di jalan yang salah"

Aku tahu itu bukan maksudnya, dia sangat terpukul. Aku tahu itu, namun aku cukup bersyukur bahwa bukan berita Luhan yang ia bawakan untukku. Namun tetap saja, aku membunuh saudaraku sendiri.

Di saat itu pula ayahku mendatangiku, berbeda dengan wujud yang sebelumnya. Dia berupa lelaki berkulit coklat dan memancarkan aura kebijaksanaan yang tampak sangat kuat. Senyumnya sangat menawan, dia tampak serasi dengan ibu.

"aku sempat kehilangan harapan nak, tapi kau lebih berani dalam mengambil keputusan. Kau bisa saja terbunuh di jurang Tarus jika aku tidak mengeluarkanmu lebih awal"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya. Kemudian beralih memeluk ibuku, sebagai seorang dewi. Dia lebih sempurna ketimbang dewi manapun, aku bisa memastikannya. Dia sangatlah cantik dan penuh pengertian. Di saat seperti ini pun dia masih sempat mencium rambutku yang pasti sudah bau.

"pedang yang kau bawa, adalah pedang yang berasal dari darah kami berdua. Sudah lama kami menyimpan dan mengirimnya padamu dalam bentuk batu itu. Sekarang tugasmu sudah selesai, kau berhasil melindungi Luhan dan memusnahkan PANDORA. Kau harus kembali ke kediaman kami, tempat para dewa"

"ibu, aku tahu PANDORA sudah musnah. Tapi meninggalkan semuanya di sini, bagiku The Wizards sudah seperti keluarga, aku akan tetap tinggal di sini. Dan soal Luhan, dia … aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkannya …"

Ibu dan ayahku tersenyum dan tertawa ringan. Mereka mengelus puncak rambutku, lalu mataku melebar dan pelan-pelan aku mengerti maksud mereka ….

"apakah senyuman kalian mengatakan bahwa Luhan masih hidup ?!"

Ibuku tersenyum mengangguk. Bibir merahnya terangkat dan kemudian menatap ayahku yang juga tersenyum. Aku terlalu bahagia hingga tanpa sadar aku mengangkat tubuh mereka berdua dalam pelukanku. Aku barus sadar bahwa aku cukup kuat.

"ya, tapi dia dalam keadaan yang sangat kritis. Dia berada dalam kerajaan Nut sekarang … Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin kembali … sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi di lain waktu"

"ibu, bolehkah aku meminta imbalan atas semua yang kami lakukan dalam perang ini ?"

Ibuku tersenyum mengangguk.

Pagi di kastil hari ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Semakin banyak yang tinggal di sini, dan kehadiran Lay dan Baekhyun juga membuat kastil terlihat lebih bersih dan terawat. Bukan sebagai pembantu tapi sebagai istri dari kedua kakakku.

Permintaan pertama yang aku berikan pada ibuku adalah penghapusan peraturan tentang cinta yang tidak boleh terjalin antara penyihir dan bangsa kami. Dan kedua …

"Sehun, Lay sudah memanggilmu untuk sarapan"

Aku meminta kesempatan kedua bagi Kris agar dia kembali hidup dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat ia impikan, bersama dengan Lay. Awalnya ibu sangat marah pada permintaanku karena Kris telah dianggap sebagai pengkhianat dewa. Tapi dengan sedikit cara dan bujukan akhirnya ia mengabulkannya. Dan Kris bangkit, batu permata hitamnya menjadi berwarna putih, kata ibuku itu adalah tanda bahwa jiwanya adalah pemberian sang dewa.

Setelah membebaskan seluruh kota yang telah kami jarah dan memberikan ganti rugi yang layak pada mereka. Kami kembali ke kastil, semuanya terasa sangat berbeda. Tapi kami The Wizrads tetaplah menjadi 6 lelaki dingin yang tetap kejam pada siapapun yang menentang peraturan kami. Kai, tetap dengan sikap angkuh dan acuhnya, tapi dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya, ia tampak lebih baik. Setidaknya, bukan lagi sebuah gumpalan hitam dengan sifat yang menjengkelkan.

Chanyeol menikah dengan Baekhyun dan mempunyai 3 anak laki-laki kembar. Peristiwa yang paling mengejutkan adalah Baekhyun sudah hamil bahkan saat kita bertempur melawan PANDORA. 3 anak kecil itu adalah batita yang sangat lucu namun dengan keistimewaan yang sedikit merepotkan. Byeol Chan, Chan Hyun, dan Baek Bom adalah nama mereka, Byeol Chan yang bersin mengeluarkan api, Chan Hyun yang suka mencekik ular dan memainkannya atau menjilat bisanya(tapi dia tidak mati), ataupun Baek Bom yang sangat suka memegang kapak besar Xiu Min, dan dia juga pernah membelah meja makan di kastil menjadi dua, padahal meja itu terbuat dari batu keramat hadiah dari Harmes.

Kris yang baru saja bangkit dari kematian yang disebabkan oleh pedangku menikah dengan Lay san mempunyai 1 anak perempuan yang sangat tenang pribadinya, nama anak itu Iris. Berbeda dengan anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, anak Kris dan Lay mampu mengendalikan air dan tanaman, kemampuan terbang dari ayahnya juga mewaris padanya.

Tao, kakakku yang satu itu sekarang sangat suka mengunjungi hutan Kenthlar, alasannya adalah berburu. Tapi aku yakin bahwa dia sedang mengencani seorang peri Stuhn di sana.

Eden dan Suho memilih untuk tetap tinggal di hutan Kenthlar dan mengawasi anak-anak mereka, peri stuhn laki-laki pertama dan juga yang terkuat telah lahir di dunia, namanya Alabaster. Pandai berburu, bermain pedang, dan ketika ia berumur 5 bulan, ia sudah bisa mengalahkan seekor singa dan berubah menjadi naga kecil. Mereka mendirikan kerajaan dan memerintah para Stuhn dengan lebih bijaksana dari sebelumnya. Tapi, sifat kejam dan bengis Suho masih tidak hilang, tiap kali Eden melakukan kesalahan … pantatnya menjadi penuh sabetan cambuk Suho.

Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang iya, Chen sepertinya mendekati kakak Kai. Tapi Kai selalu menjauhkan mereka berdua. Dia beranggapan bahwa Chen masih belum masuk dalam kualifikasi kakak ipar yang diinginkannya. Tapi Chen sepertinya masih terus mencoba bahkan pernah meminta bantuanku untuk mendekati Xiu Min. Dari yang kulihat, usaha Kai yang menjauhkan mereka tidak berhasil karena Xiu Min juga merespon baik perasaan Chen.

Harmes dan Paman Chenmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat mereka yang semula, karena mereka merasa bahwa tempat itu lebih nyaman. Paman Chenmin sangat sedih karena ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Luhan dalam waktu dekat, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan membawa Luhan padanya jika dia sudah kembali dari kerajaan ibunya.

Dan terakhir, aku … Aku masih menunggu Luhan untuk kembali ke pelukanku. Sudah 2 tahun sejak ia berada di kerajaan Nut untuk mendapatkan pengobatan atas lukanya yang (kudengar) hampir menghancurkan jantungnya. Berkali-kali Kris meminta maaf padaku atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Luhan, tapi aku selalu menolaknya karena aku tahu saat itu ambisinya pada PANDORA masihlah sangat kuat. Tapi mendengar bahwa Luhan masih bisa diselamatkan meskipun Nut sendiri tidak sepenuhnya yakin akan itu, aku senang, aku selalu berdoa agar Luhan bisa hidup kembali. Jika memang ia akan dihidupkan dalam Luhan yang berbeda, aku tidak apa-apa … aku masih bisa memantaunya dan melindunginya.

Pagi ini kami sarapan bersama (lagi) dengan masakan Lay. Tapi sekarang dia sudah lebih berbaik hati padaku karena memperbolehkanku memakan daging rusa mentah kesukaanku.

Perhatianku teralih pada Byeol Chan yang tiba-tiba memanggang daging rusaku dengan api yang keluar dari mulutnya sampai beraroma memuakkan. Mataku melotot padanya tapi ia malah memasuki mulutku dengan daging rusa panggang yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"bau daging rusa mentah sangat memuakkan paman …"

Ucapnya polos padaku. Lalu Chanyeol melihatku dengan tatapan ibanya, aku menengok ke piringnya dan ternyata daging rusa mentah miliknya juga sudah terpanggang oleh api anaknya.

"kurasa, wacana untuk tidak diperbolehkan menikah antara penyihir dan wizard ada benarnya"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya padaku dan mengumpat tertahan.

"lalu apa kau merasa dirugikan ? atau kau menyesal ? harusnya kau bersyukur aku tidak memenggal kepalamu saat kau tidur Oh Sehun"

Bibir tipisnya itu bergerak lebih cepat dari kepakan sayap kumbang dan mengomel padaku dengan seluruh amarahnya. Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya dan mulai memakan daging rusa 'panggang' ku dengan sedikit terpaksa.

Lay menatapku dengan iba, begitu pula Kris. Tapi Kris berhasil memakan daging rusa mentahnya karena dia duduk dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dengan Byeol Chan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kenapa anak api itu duduk di sebelahku saat sarapan.

"paman Sehun, paman-paman yang lain sudah mempunyai calon istri apa paman tidak merasa kesepian ?"

Tanya Iris dengan tatapan lugunya padaku. Rambut pendek sebahunya membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dan lucu. Aku selalu menyukai Iris, dia anak yang patuh dan sangat berbeda dengan sepupu-sepupunya.

Tapi pertanyaan Iris membuat seluruh orang yang ada di meja makan melihatku menyelidik. Dengan lembut kujawab pertanyaan Iris, dan pasti kau tidak akan terkejut dengan jawabanku.

"aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian saat aku melihat bulan Iris …"

Iris terlihat kebingungan dengan jawabanku sedangkan orang dewasa yang lainnya hanya tersenyum dan memakluminya. Anak kecil berumur 2 tahun ini masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui cerita cintaku dengan Luhan.

Aku menyeruput sup yang ada di depanku setelah berhasil memakan seluruh daging rusa panggangku dengan penuh kesabaran. Tapi rasa sup ini sangat mirip dengan buatan paman ChenMin.

"Kris, apa paman ChenMin berkunjung dan membawakan sup untuk kita ?"

Kris hanya menatapku menyelidik sambil memperlihatkan seringaian menjijikkannya. Dia meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya, lalu darah rusa yang masih menempel di permukaan bibirnya. Pria elegant.

"menurutmu siapa lagi yang membuatnya ?"

Baru sedetik Kris mengatakannya, dan aku baru menjawabnya. Sebuah suara menginterupsi jawabanku. Suara wanita yang bahkan telingaku sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya.

"adakah yang bisa menolongku membawa baju-baju ini ke ruang cuci ? aku tidak tahu di mana tempatnya"

Seorang gadis mungil memakai kamisol putih tebal dengan rambut coklatnya yang terurai panjang membawa sekeranjang penuh pakaian kotor yang aku yakin pasti itu pakaianku. Dia turun dari tangga di sayap kiri kastil ini, mataku tidak bisa melepas pandanganku darinya. Dia masihlah sesempurna dulu, cantik dan penuh hal-hal yang sangat kusukai.

Kugeserkan kursiku sambil tetap menatapnya lekat-lekat. Luhanku telah kembali.

"Luhan ?"

Dia menatapku dengan terkejut lalu memundurkan kakinya selangkah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku, apa senyumku terlalu menakutkan ? Aku memang tidak bisa mengontrol wajah gembiraku saat itu.

"aa … a kau pasti Tuan Sehun … Maafkan aku, bajumu sudah kotor dan aku hanya ingin mencucinya"

Nada bicaranya sama persis saat pertama kali ia masuk ke kastil ini sebagai pelayan pribadiku. Tapi ini tidak mungkin terjadi, maksudku aku senang ia kembali dan masih hidup tapi, dia tidak mengingatku sebagai Pria dalam takdirnya.

Kakiku melangkah menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Luhan masih menatapku dengan ekspresi takutnya. Sama denganku, aku juga masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Langkahku terhenti, wajahku berhadapan langsung di depannya. Demi para dewa, dia terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dari dulu.

"kau … tidak mengingatku ?"

Tanyaku hati-hati padanya. Dia melihatku dengan bingung, sedangkan aku tidak menginginkan hal ini, ini adalah akhir yang tidak benar-benar kuinginkan.

"maaf, aku adalah anak Nut, dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke kastil ini dan menjadi pelayanmu …"

Aku yakin mataku sudah berair dan aku yakin air mata ini akan jatuh tidak lama lagi. Sebelum Luhan mengatakan,

"bercanda … aku merindukanmu tuanku …"

Dia kemudian mencium bibirku sekilas, lalu tersenyum dengan sangat senang. Bagus sekali, Luhan terlihat senang dengan ekspresi bodohku. Aku menyukainya tapi juga ingin sekali marah karena itu.

"kau sangat senang membohongiku ?"

Tanyaku sarkas padanya dengan ekspresi yang cukup mengerikan pula. Senyumnya pudar lalu menaruh keranjang cuciannya di bawah, menggenggam tanganku.

"tuan, aku menunggu saat yang tepat saat pulang dari kerajaan ibuku. Aku sudah sampai pagi ini dan membuatkan sup yang sangat kau sukai. Aku hanya ingin …"

Kata-katanya terputus saat aku mulai mencium bibirnya, tangan kananku menahan tengkuknya agar bibirnya tetap dapat merasakan hisapan-hisapan kecilku. Tangan kiriku memeluk pinggang rampingnya yang sangat kurindukan. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang menggantung pada leherku dan juga membalas ciumanku.

Sejenak aku melepas ciuman indah itu dan menempelkan dahiku pada dahinya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu Xi Luhan … sangat sangat merindukanmu"

Kemudian kembali menciuminya, melumat kembali bibir lembutnya dalam gerakan-gerakan bibirku yang benar-benar menguncinya. Aku tahu dia juga menyukai ciuman ini, bahkan aku bisa merasakan senyumannya saat mencium bibir plum lembutnya. Pelukanku semakin mengencang dan ciumanku semakin dalam. Luhan sepertinya membutuhkan oksigen, dia sedikit mendorong dadaku dan tetap menempelkan dahinya padaku. Sambil terpejam ia tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"aku juga … tuanku"

Tidak ada ciuman lagi, maaf mengecewakan kalian. Tapi hanya pelukan hangat dan penuh kerinduan yang kami lakukan. Aku sangat senang ia kembali padaku, wanitaku, takdirku.

"ehem"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi adegan saling merindukan kami. Jika saja itu bukan Byeol Chan, mungkin aku sudah memaki-makinya.

"paman, banyak anak kecil yang melihat tingkah laku paman … apa kau tidak merasa malu ?"

Ayahnya yang kutatap sebal hanya menyunggingkan senyuman sambil menampakkan gigi berderetnya. Ibunya malah melempar seringaian jahil padaku. Aku heran, apa aku pernah membuat masalah dengan keluarga Park ? ya, mungkin aku pernah menghajar Chanyeol, tapi itu bahkan tidak bisa menjadi alasan kuat mereka untuk mengerjaiku terus-terusan seperti ini.

"anak ini ?"

Luhan bertanya padaku dan Chanyeol memotongnya saat aku akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Terima kasih Park Chanyeol.

"dia anakku. Anak tertua di antara 2 kembarannya, sangat manis bukan ? Dan Luhan, senang kau bisa kembali. Sehun jarang mengisi perutnya semenjak kau pergi, berdiam diri di kamar sambil menatap bulan dan langit adalah pekerjaannya. Dan aku minta maaf, dulu aku sempat berniat untuk mencelakaimu"

"tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, ada alasan di balik itu semua. Aku tidak menyangka tuanku akan sedepresi itu, dan yah … senang bagiku bisa kembali, aku sangat senang melihat anakmu yang sangat lucu-lucu ini. Mereka bahkan lebih tahu sopan santun ketimbang tuanku"

Luhan mengatakan itu semua sambil menggandengku menuruni anak tangga, meninggalkan cucian kotornya. Lalu mengusap ringan kepala Byeol Chan, dan tentu saja, kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan sambil melirik sarkas padaku.

Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa dia juga membalas ciumanku ?

Luhan berjalan menuju semua orang dan memeluk mereka satu persatu. Lalu diakhiri dengan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat lama. Jika Kyungsoo bukan saudara tirinya mungkin tinjuku sudah akan melayang ke mata bulatnya. Oh ya ? sudahkah aku mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo juga hamil karena perbuatan Kai bulan lalu ?

"ibu sangat merindukanmu, begitu juga ayah dan yang lainnya. Mungkin kau bisa ke sana dan mengunjungi keluargamu ?"

Kyungsoo membalas pertanyaan Luhan sambil memegang perutnya. Saat itu juga, aku berharap semoga anaknya akan jauh dari kesamaan Kai. Personality, tata krama, dan juga perilaku akan lebih baik jika semua itu sama persis dengan Kyungsoo.

"setelah anak ini lahir, mungkin aku akan menyempatkan datang ke sana"

Dan seperti itulah, percakapan di pagi hari terus dilanjutkan karena Luhan yang baru saja tiba. Aku bertahan untuk mengeluarkan perintah STOP, karena saudara-saudaraku sudah pasti akan mengolok-olokku. Kalian pasti juga mengerti, 2 tahun tanpa Luhan dan hanya mengobati kerinduanku dengan menatap bulan. Aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya hari ini.

Akhir yang bahagia ditandai dengan berhentinya percakapan itu dan saat kugandeng tangan Luhan menuju kamar kita berdua.

"tuan … sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku ?"

Kututup pintu kamar sebelum Byeol Chan, Chan Hyun dan Baek Bom menyempatkan diri untuk menerobos kamarku. Mereka bertiga itu selalu membuatku pusing.

"kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya …"

Tanganku kembali meraih tangan Luhan, memeluk tubuh indahnya dan kembali mendaratkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan selembut dan sedalam mungkin. Tapi tentu saja Luhan menghentikan ciuman sepihak itu.

"kau sangat agresif …"

Protesnya sambil menyentil ujung hidungku dengan ujung hidungnya. Dan aku sangat menyukainya.

"Lu … aku bertahan dengan sangat hebat dalam meratapi kepergianmu. Percayalah"

Dia beralih duduk di atas Kasur biruku sambil menggosok-gosok sepreinya, seperti anak kecil. Tangannya kemudian mengatup dan melihatku dengan seksama, sinar matanya terlihat dengan jelas bahwa dia sangat senang.

Kakiku tertunduk di depan Luhan, dalam posisi ini dia terlihat sangat sempurna di mataku. Kupegang tangannya yang lembut lalu menciumnya penuh dengan kasih sayang. Dan sumpahku pun dimulai.

"aku akan mengorbankan apapun untuk menyelamatkkanmu Lu. Aku tidak peduli jika statusku sekarang sebagai Dewa akan dianggap remeh karena mencintai gadis yang hanya keturunan dewa sepertimu. Jadilah istriku …"

Kalimatku kuakhiri dengan cincin berliontin biru tua buatanku dengan Chanyeol 3 bulan yang lalu. Luhan tidak tampak terkejut, tapi dia menangis haru dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban singkat atas lamaranku.

Aku memasang cincin itu di tangan indahnya, lalu mencium bibirnya lembut dengan seluruh perasaanku. Mengarungi gua indahnya dengan lidah panjangku, menidurkannya di ranjangku, dan … (kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lebih detail lagi)

Pernikahanku berjalan sesuai dengan seluruh rencanaku. Paman Chenmin datang untuk memeluk Luhannya yang sangat dirindukan itu, dan Luhan tampak sangat cantik memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan corak jingga.

Di tahun berikutnya, kami mempunyai seorang anak lelaki yang sama hebatnya denganku, Seyong adalah anugerah terindah yang kumiliki selain Luhan. Dia terlahir dengan bakat-bakat yang lebih hebat ketimbang aku dan Luhan. Rambutnya berwarna coklat, matanya tajam dan berwarna biru layaknya ombak ganas sepertiku, dan dia bisa melakukan seluruh pengendalian dengan baik saat berusia 7 bulan.

Namun tahun itu sebuah misi datang lagi pada The Wizads. Aku tidak tahu bahwa cerita ini masih terus berlangsung, ayah mengatakan bahwa suami PANDORA akan membalas dendam atas hilangnya istrinya. Tapi kami berhasil meringkusnya, tentu saja dengan wizards kecil yang merupakan anggota baru di keluarga kami.

Apapun masalahnya atau siapapun itu, kami The Wizards akan meringkusnya. Pokoknya jangan PANDORA, si iblis gila itu sudah membuatku menderita untuk waktu yang lama.

_THE END_

Maaf nggak bisa ngedit sesuai dengan janjiku di part sebelumnya … TT #bowbobwbow Pasti kalian ngantuk banget baca ini, yang bego akunya emang …. Meskipun gitu, terima kasih atas support kalian selama ini ^^ aku sayang kalian ^^ RCL ya … please …. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya …. Kamsahamnida Saranghamnida 3 :****


End file.
